


Pay Me Later

by Mishelledor23



Series: Pay Me Later- Modern AU [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fan Art, Fanfiction, Friends With Benefits, Modern Era, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishelledor23/pseuds/Mishelledor23
Summary: Sick and tired of being bullied, Kagome tells a lie. Now the whole school thinks she's having a whirlwind affair with a male dancer! Before she knows it, Kagome finds herself swept up in an underworld she didn't know existed.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome tells a lie

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I got dumped today. I am upset, but not for the reasons most people would expect.

I’m not mad at Hojo. I don’t think anyone could ever get mad at Hojo, he’s the nicest guy on the planet. He was always so patient and thoughtful, and he’d always surprise me with these little gifts. He’s a big health nut, so all the presents had something to do with health or fitness or whatever. Honestly, it was a bit weird. But let me tell you, he really tried to make it work with me. We lasted for three months until he finally admitted what I’d known since the beginning. He liked me more than I liked him. After school finished up, he met me at my locker and asked if he could walk me home, saying we needed to talk.

I really didn’t want to suffer through the forty-five minute walk home when I already knew what he wanted to say. Obviously, there’s no easy way to break up with someone, but bless him, he did his best. He apologized numerous times, reassuring me that he still liked me very much as a friend, but that he could tell I wasn’t into him romantically, so we’d better call it quits. He looked so earnest and afraid of upsetting me that when he asked if I was thinking, I couldn’t tell him the truth. I couldn’t tell him that I was not only ok with this, I really didn’t care.

Which brings me to why I’m actually upset. When we started high school, we went around the class one day, saying what careers we had in mind. I made the mistake of telling everyone that I wanted to be a priestess. I explained that it was because my great-grandmother Kikyo had been a priestess and if the paintings of her are accurate, I look almost exactly like her. But all it took was one jackass, a snarky pretty-boy named Hiten to ask if it was really because I can’t get a guy. Almost everyone laughed and from there it just spiralled out of control. I couldn’t get a boyfriend because I was chubby. I couldn’t get a boyfriend so I decided I was going to be a virgin forever and call it a career. I used to point out that Kikyo obviously hadn’t been a virgin, hence my existence, but hey! Why let a stupid thing like logic get in the way of being an asshole?

It went on all year and all last year too. I made a point of losing weight, so they couldn’t call me fat anymore, but they just switched to making fun of my personality. I’m officially known as Ice Queen Kagome. Hojo and I started dating about halfway through the summer. We ran into each other one day and it just kind of happened.

I’m upset because I led Hojo on. I should have just told him that I wasn’t interested right from the start. But I was so sick of my reputation, and Hojo was there and willing, so I figured, why not? I quickly learned why not. I’m horrible for feeling this way but I can’t help it. Hojo was boring. He felt the need to talk constantly, and it usually ended up being about health. It’s nice that he’s so passionate about it but hearing about why crunches are better than sit-ups gets real old, real fast.

He bent over backwards to please me and agreed with everything I said, like if he dared to have an opinion of his own that would be the worst thing in the world. Having sex with him hadn’t been an option. Kissing was bad enough. I have nothing to compare it to, so I can’t say he was bad. I just didn’t feel anything.

I’m upset because I already know what everyone is going to say tomorrow; how awful do you have to be to get dumped by Hojo? I’m upset because even though I was a crap girlfriend to him, he’s probably going to try and make me sound better than I am, because Hojo never says anything bad about anyone. And everyone will see through it.

I’m upset because I’m starting to think everyone is right. This isn’t how an eighteen-year-old girl is supposed to react to a break-up. I should be crying my eyes out and eating ice-cream. I should feel _something!_ Am I really an Ice Queen?

I’ll tell Miroku about it tomorrow. I honestly don’t know how I’d manage without him. I should get to bed. Hopefully I’ll be really heart-broken tomorrow and call it a delayed-reaction. That’s a real thing, right?

* * *

 

“Hey Kagome,” Miroku said, greeting me with a hug. “How are you holding up?”

I bite back a sigh of irritation. Of course, he knows already. I swear, high-schoolers are the nosiest people ever.

“I’m not looking forward to school.” I answer honestly. He nods sadly.

Miroku and I became friends around Christmastime first year. He has a reputation for being a big flirt and for a hot minute, people thought we might start dating. Hell no. I love Miroku to bits, don’t get me wrong, but he’s so far in the friend zone it’s basically the brother zone. Which of course had everyone saying ‘yikes! Not even Miroku will hit on her?’

We talked about it and figured that if people wanted to believe that I was a stone-cold bitch, then they would and nothing we did would change that. So Miroku, with my permission, spread a story about how he’d tried putting the moves on me and I’d given him a black eye. At least this way, it kept creepy boys at bay, for the most part.

I was bombarded with questions the second I reached homeroom. For the millionth time, I wished that Miroku and I were in the same class. He has this talent for deflecting people that I just don’t. Having him as a buffer might have made this bearable.

“Kagome! Is it true that you and Hojo broke up?” This was from Eri. As far as my classmates go, she, Yuka and Ayumi are the closest I have to friends. They’re nosy, but they’ve never been mean to me.

“Yes, it is.” I answered.

“Are you alright?” Ayumi asked, “Breakups are hard.”

“Will you tell us what happened? Hojo won’t talk about it.” Yuka’s disappointed tone of voice told me that she’d already tried pretty hard to get the story out of him. An unpleasant sneer followed by a girlish giggle made me groan. This was all I needed.

“Couldn’t even make it work with Hojo, huh? Ice Queen Kagome strikes again!” Hiten boasted, sitting on the desk in front of me with his arms crossed.

I’ll never understand why girls like him so much. He’s tanned with long black hair and he’s fit, but he’s so _mean._ Don’t they notice? Not to mention, he’s always got his twin brother Manten and his cousin Yura following him around. I really can’t tell you which one of them I hate the most. Manten is just plain creepy. He and Hiten don’t even look like brothers, let alone twins. Manten is wide and pasty and doesn’t have a lot of hair. And Lord help you if you mention it.

Yura on the other hand is undeniably beautiful. The hottest girl in school, apparently. She’s slender, but has huge boobs, these big violet eyes and a lilting voice. She looks so delicate, but she’s anything but. Hiten may have started it, but I blame her for making my life a living hell for two years. Whatever she says, she sounds so gosh darn innocent that people believe it.

“Don’t feel bad Kagome,” Yura said, leaning forward so her breasts strained against her blouse, “Everyone has their shortcomings. Yours just happens to be that you’re un-dateable. Might as well accept it!”

I snapped. I’d been dealing with this crap for two years now and dammit, I was sick of it.

“You want to know why Hojo and I broke up?” I said, with a smirk. “Because he found out that I cheated on him.”

That got everyone’s attention. Ayumi looked disappointed, like she hadn’t expected such unsavoury behaviour from me. But everyone else? They all looked like Christmas had come early.

“Oh really?” Yura purred, “Anyone we know? Please do tell.”

Crap. Um. Shit. Think Kagome, think!

“No, he doesn’t go here. He’s uh, older.” I could feel my face reddening. I’ve never been a good liar, and if I didn’t think of a story soon I was done for!

“How much older are we talking?” Eri asked interestedly, “Is he in college?”

“Yes!” I said, thankful for the suggestion. “He’s in college, so I don’t see him very often.” Hiten snorted, which I took to mean that he was just as interested as everyone else but wasn’t going to be the one to ask for details. That was best left up to Yura. Her pretty eyes widened in a picture-perfect expression of child-like curiosity.

“A college boy? Oh my! How did you meet him?”

I needed to think fast. Something that would explain why I’d never be seen with him.

“I met him where he works! He’s a male dancer!”

Thank the Kami our teacher chose that moment to come in. Everyone took their seats and Mr. Totosai began lecturing us about how senior year was no time to mess around; our careers depended on how hard we worked this year. I quickly tuned him out.

I was screwed. I was so screwed. A male dancer? I could have chosen any other profession that would have someone working nights and I decided to go with male dancer? I had to do something, or my story would fall apart!

But what could I do? Hire a male dancer to pretend to be my boyfriend?

My pen slipped from my fingers.

It was just crazy enough that it might work.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

 I managed to escape my classmates at lunch time and found Miroku. The two of us snuck away to eat in our secret tree and discuss what it seemed everyone in school now knew: I’d outdone Yura as the school tramp. Some people hated me for my treatment of Hojo, but most were shamelessly intrigued, like this was a particularly juicy episode of a TV show. Now people were theorizing that I’d never been an Ice Queen at all, I’d just managed to keep my ‘conquests’ a secret until now. Some had even approached Miroku to demand if he’d known about this.

Smooth as always, he’d assured everyone that there’s not a single thing I do that he doesn’t know about it. He wouldn’t confirm or deny anything without talking it over with me first, and in the meantime, he was happy to let people draw their own conclusions.

Miroku took a bite out of his rice ball and raised an eyebrow at me.

“What made you go with male dancer?” He asked. I flushed and looked down at my swinging feet.

“I’m not sure.” I mumbled, “I needed an excuse for why I’ve never been seen with him and thought that they’d be impressed.”

Miroku laughed, but I knew he wasn’t mocking me.

“Well, it certainly worked. You’re the talk of the town. Hopefully your mother doesn’t find out.”

I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh, Kami what had I done? If my mother heard about this, she’d probably have a heart attack. But she doesn’t go out much apart from grocery shipping trips. Looking after the shrine and caring for Grandpa takes up most of her time.

“What should I do, Miroku?” I begged, “You’re better at this stuff than I am!” He gave me a cheeky wink for the compliment and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

I’m not the only one around here that people don’t understand. The truth about Miroku is that he’s actually very thoughtful and romantic. For him, flirting and looking confident is the easy part. Girls end up swooning over him without knowing anything about him. In fact, everyone is so busy making fun of me for being perpetually single that no one has seemed to notice that Miroku has never had a serious girlfriend. I’m his only friend and he is mine.

“I hate to say it Kags, but I think we need to get Sota involved. You know our classmates will need evidence or you’ll be called out as a liar, right?”

“Right.”

“We won’t get away with anything unless Sota fends off your mom and grandpa.”

“Yeah. I actually had a thought. What are the chances I could convince a male dancer to make a few appearances as my boyfriend?”

“Slim to none.” Miroku replied cheerfully, “But if you pulled it off, you’d be a legend. Worth a shot, I think! So, here’s what we’ll do: bribe Sota into telling your mom that you and I are seeing a movie on Friday night, but instead, you and I will sneak off to downtown Tokyo and find you a fake stripper boyfriend!”

Oh great. I’ve lit a fire under him. It’s nice to have such a supportive friend, but sometimes I think he enjoys the subterfuge a little too much. And of course, what eighteen-year old boy doesn’t want to go to a strip club? Today is Wednesday. I can make it through two more days. But what the hell am I supposed to wear to a strip club? How much money should I bring? I blush. Sometimes I really wish I had even just one female friend.

* * *

 

 I finally settled on a navy sweater and pink pleated skirt. I wasn’t sure what to do with my hair, so I put it in a ponytail, just to do something different. I don’t often bother with makeup, but I decided to put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. This wasn’t too much right? I was ostensibly just hanging out with my best friend, but I was going out. I knocked on Sota’s door.

“Hey sis!” He greeted. “When do I get my reward?” I knelt, so I was eye-level with the little creep.

“You’ll get your reward when I can afford it. You had to choose the most expensive video game you could think of, didn’t you?” Sota grinned at me. I have a hard time staying annoyed with him. He’s an eight-year-old boy, so he’s obviously a creep, but as far as they go, he’s not so bad. He was willing to help me after all; other little brothers would have ratted me out on principle. It doesn’t hurt that he idolizes Miroku and he was the one to actually ask for his help.

“If Mom asks, you and Miroku are going to dinner and then to a midnight showing of The Ring. Afterwards, you’ll come back and both of you will spend the night here. Mom will have the couch set up for him.”

“Thanks, Sota!” I said, ruffling his hair just to be annoying. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and I headed downstairs, holding my small black purse. I normally carry a big across-the-shoulder brown satchel, but I didn’t think that was a good idea. I found that Grandpa had answered the door and he was attempting to convince Miroku for the millionth time to undergo training to be a monk. I don’t know why he bothers. Miroku, a monk? Get real.

“Now don’t be out too late now!” Grandpa called after us, “Enjoy yourselves!”

“I have been thinking about getting an ear pierced.” Miroku said as we walked. “Ooh, if you really want to get everyone talking, maybe we should tell everyone that you’ve got a tattoo on your lower back.” I punched his arm.

“I am not getting a tramp stamp, thank you very much!” Miroku rubbed his arm, pretending to look hurt.

“I didn’t say actually get one! But if you did…” We talked all through the cab ride downtown. I’d left it to him to choose the place. Might as well let him have his fun. And, I had to admit it, I was starting to get excited as well. I wasn’t acting like myself, and it was kinda fun! I knew that we were entering a den of debauchery, but I wasn’t entirely sure what that meant.

Mama did try to keep Sota and I clear of things like that. I remembered the time I’d snuck watching a 14A film when I was still only eleven and felt super rebellious. Miroku paid the cab driver and we stepped onto the sidewalk. We really did have to get dinner first; the scene wouldn’t get going until around ten or so. Beaming, Miroku swept an arm through the air in a grand gesture.

“This is where we are going!” He announced proudly. I blinked up at it. It was so bizarre, as if a brothel from Feudal Japan had dropped itself in the middle of downtown Tokyo and someone slapped a neon sign on it. Kagura’s Palace. Good grief. Posters adorned the outside, of muscled men striking poses. The first one I saw made it look like a double act. One was bald, apart from white hair styled into spikes and the other had grey hair with a dark patch in the middle. They had their arms around each other in a very intimate way and it didn’t help that they were only clad in what looked like wolf-pelt loin cloths. My face felt like it was on fire. Miroku laughed and took my arm.

“I don’t think you should ask them, they look like they aren’t available.” He joked. We went to WcDonald’s for dinner, reasoning that we had to save our money.

“Hey Kags,” he asked suddenly, “Do you have a type in mind?”

I had to think about that. As in what type of stripper was I looking for? Anyone willing to help me would do just fine. But ideally?

“Hmmmm.” I sipped my drink, “I think ideally I want someone with a little bit of an edge. The story is that this guy swept me off my feet and convinced me to cheat on Hojo, after all.” Miroku smiled.

“Well, let’s see what we can find.” 

* * *

 

When we returned to Kagura’s Palace, there were two bouncers outside checking ID’s. To be honest, they were kind of freaky. They both had really pale skin and light hair that seemed almost purple. They looked like twins. And judging by their nametags, they were either related or this was on hell of a coincidence. The one named Kageromaru took my ID and Juromaru took Miroku’s. After a moment, they handed our cards back and waved us in. My jaw fell open.

The stage made up an entire wall, with a pole near the end close to the staircase. There were tables and booths scattered all around, leaving barely enough space for the scantily-clad waitresses to walk around through all the patrons. I was a bit surprised by how many men were here. I’d naively assumed that a male-strip club would attract mostly women, but it was more of a fifty-fifty split. The music pounded in my ears and the lights flashed. The floor felt sticky under my feet and I was glad I hadn’t tried to wear heels. Near the back, I could see two female bartenders working non-stop. One had her red hair up in pigtails and the other had long-dark brown hair in a high ponytail. Both wore black crop-tops that displayed their midriffs and showed a generous amount of cleavage. The dark haired one turned, and I saw a large tattoo taking up the whole left side of her back all the way up to her shoulder. I snuck a glance at Miroku. He looked as blown away as I was. I wasn’t sure if it was the place or the hot bartender making him look like that.

“We better find a place to sit!” I shouted over the music. I took Miroku’s hand and held it tightly. I had the feeling that getting separated would be a bad idea. As it turned out, there was nowhere to sit, so we had to settle for standing room. But we managed to get a spot surprisingly close to the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” A sultry woman’s voice said over the speakers, “Please welcome our next performer! Get ready for a truly wild show, this is The Alpha!”

A man came out onto the stage, dressed in fur and an old-looking style of armour. He had vivid blue eyes and he had long black hair tied up in a ponytail.

“Does this place have some kind of fur-fetish?” Miroku remarked to me.

I have a bit of a guilty pleasure when it comes to English music and I recognized this one as “Hungry Like the Wolf”. Clever. For the first few beats, he sauntered around the stage, eliciting cheers from the room. When the chorus began, he tore the armour breastplate off to reveal bulky, tanned muscles. Dropping to his knees, he gyrated his hips while slowly removing the fur pelt around his waist. I shrieked and covered my eyes. Under the fur, he was wearing the tiniest, tightest pair of black undies I’d ever seen. Peering through my fingers, I saw him toying with the waistband of his underwear. Just when I thought I was about to see my first naked man, the song ended, and he straightened up. Tossing his head, he came down off the stage and walked over to what I assumed was a bachelorette party.

“That was the Alpha! Next up, for those of you that have a taste for the rare and exotic, you won’t be disappointed! Please welcome, Half-Demon Inuyasha!”

Half-demon? Ok. Pretty sure there haven’t been any half-demons for about a hundred years now. I dropped my hands and looked back at the stage. The next song came on. This one was a little harder to place, but it turned out to be “Pour Some Sugar on Me”. I don’t know what all the lyrics to it are, but this song has always made me blush when I listen to it. The next dancer came on stage and my jaw hit the floor. He wasn’t at all like the first guy. He leapt through the air, doing a somersault and swinging around the pole. He slowly slithered down to the ground and threw his head back, so we could get a good look at him. He wore baggy jeans, slung low on his hips and an unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt that strained against his biceps. He had silver hair down to his waist and two triangular ears atop his head. When he looked at us, his eyes appeared gold. He swayed and dipped to the music, running his hands seductively all over his body. I knew my face was flushed scarlet and I was gaping at him like a fish, but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. Leaning into a crouch, he took a leap at the pole and wrapped his legs around it.

“Him.” I breathed, “I want him.”

The fake ears on his head seemed to twitch and his eyes met mine. He winked. I wavered on the spot and Miroku had to catch me. His song ended. Instead of using the stairs, he jumped down from the stage, landing directly in front of me. “Enjoy the show?” He purred. I swallowed and nodded, unable to speak. He lightly took my chin and tilted it upwards. “What do you say I take you upstairs and show you what I can really do?” Oh. My. God.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome makes her proposal, Inuyasha responds

I felt Miroku’s grip on my arm tighten. Oh, right. This probably looked a little sketchy. My voice sounded strange, even to me, but I assured him that I’d be fine. Still looking wary, he told me that he’d be waiting at the bar.

The guy smiled and bowed to me, gesturing towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

“After you, My Lady.”

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might burst right out of my chest. The second floor of this place was a narrow corridor with many rooms, like a hotel. Oh. I flushed.

_Get a grip Kagome! I’m the client! He’s not going to try anything funny._

He stopped at room number four and opened the door for me. Inside was a comfortable looking couch, a four-poster bed and a raised platform with another pole. Everything was in various shades of red, even the dim lighting.

The door closed behind us and I jumped.

“Sorry,” He said softly, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. I could feel him watching me, but that was all he did. Waiting for my signal I guess. To be honest, my legs were getting pretty tired from all the standing and walking. It wasn’t until I sat down that I realized that I was on the bed. I knew my face had to be super red and I could barely look him in the eye. I blinked and suddenly he was kneeling on the floor at my feet, looking up at me. How the hell was this guy so quiet? It wasn’t the light; his eyes really were gold. And impossible to read. My god, he was gorgeous.

“So, Cutie, tell me; what do you want me to do? I’m all yours.”

_Um um um um. Come on Kagome! Have you forgotten how to talk? Just tell him what you’re here for. Calm down, don’t do anything crazy._

“I need your help!” I shouted. An awkward silence passed.

_Good job Kagome._

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” I spluttered, “I mean I want to hire you. Oh my god.” I buried my face in my hands. Whose brilliant idea was this? Damn me for thinking of it and damn Miroku too for encouraging it! The mattress moved, and I looked to see that he was sitting beside me now. There was about a foot between us, and the gesture of respect didn’t go unnoticed. Unfortunately, neither did the concerned look on his face.

_Great. He probably thinks I’m completely insane._

“Take a breath. What do you want to hire me for?”

“Well uh, ok. So, I’m in my last year of high school at Shikon High and I’ve been bullied from day one because I’ve never had a boyfriend. Then I finally did have one but didn’t actually like him all that much and ended up getting dumped. But I didn’t want to be made fun of anymore, so I lied and said I cheated on him.” I was babbling. I hate it when I do that.

He tilted his head to the side in a very canine gesture of confusion.

“Why? No offense, but you don’t seem like that kind of girl.”

_He’s listening to me. He hasn’t laughed or thrown me out or called me crazy. Amazing._

“I’m not.” I explained, “but then they asked why no one had ever seen my boyfriend so I said I was dating a male dancer.”

That got a reaction out of him. He laughed a little and rubbed his forehead under his thick bangs.

“Ok, but I’m still confused. You’re not a cheater, but you told everyone you are. Why?”

I looked down at my knees.

“I just…I just didn’t want to be mocked anymore. I would have said anything to make it stop.” I felt my eyes sting with tears and hurriedly wiped them away.

“What’s your name?” He asked, sounding curious.

“Kagome.” He nodded.

“Listen Kagome, you might as well hear this now. People aren’t nice and there’s nothing you can do about it. You just have to get better at not letting it bother you.”

More tears welled up and fell. The kindness in his voice didn’t help.

“Go home Kagome, you don’t belong in a place like this.”

I was a stupid, silly girl. This whole plan had been ridiculous.

“I’m sorry I wasted your time.” I managed to choke out. I got up and hurried towards the door, wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

I found Miroku by the bar, just like he promised. I was surprised to see him looking so angry, but then I realized what he must be thinking.

“Miroku no, it’s not like that.” I assured him quickly, linking my arm with his, “I’m not hurt or anything, I just want to go home.”

“Hey.” This was the brunette bartender that Miroku had been chatting with. She handed me a napkin. “It’ll be alright. Need me to call you a cab?” I shook my head and mumbled a thank you.

* * *

 

We managed to find a taxi pretty quickly and barely talked on the way home. I love that about Miroku, he doesn’t pry. I’d tell him when we got home. I paid the driver this time and we started walking up the stairs to the shrine. He silently slipped his hand into mine, just a reminder that he was there for me. I finally remembered how to talk when we reached the top. I wasn’t ready to go in.

“He said no.” I told him.

“I figured that much.” Miroku replied, “Was he a dick about it?”

I shook my head.

“Honestly, no. He basically told me to toughen up because people suck. But he wasn’t mean, he seemed like he really felt sorry for me. That’s when I realized that I’m pathetic.”

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, crying into Miroku’s shirt while he hugged me.

The guy was right, I did need to toughen up. But right now, I needed to cry.

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

Ugh. The rest of the night went by in a blur. Even when I was onstage, I couldn’t stop thinking about that girl, Kagome. I hadn’t meant to make her cry, but what was I supposed to do? I sat on one of the bar stools and thumped my head on the bar counter.

“Inuyasha, move your stupid head right now or I’m making you do the mat shot.” I gave her my best puppy dog look.

“So mean tonight Sango, what crawled up your butt?”

“Nothing,” She answered, “I’m just trying to clean up, so we can go home and you’re in my way.” I grinned and didn’t move.

“It sure would suck if I left without you wouldn’t it?” She smacked me with her dirty cloth. Rolling my eyes, I went and sat on the stage. But I didn’t get much time to think.

“Hiya Mutt!” A big hand clapped my shoulder.

“Hey.” I muttered back.

I wouldn’t say Koga and I are friends, but I don’t hate him, which is saying a lot. I let him brag about how much he’d made from that bachelorette party for doing basically nothing. I made a noise once in a while, but I wasn’t really listening. Thankfully, Sango didn’t take long to finish up and yelled at me to move my ass or she’d be the one to leave me behind. I bet you she’s hungry.

“Inu I want burgers.” She whined as soon as I put my hands on the wheel. I would have made fun of her, but I was pretty hungry too.

We went through the WcDonald’s drive-thru and got four orders of burgers and fries. One for her, three for me.

“What’s with you tonight?” Sango asked, letting her hair out of its ponytail. Why is she so damn observant?

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

Sango and I share a tiny-ass apartment in a semi-decent part of town. Not the best, not the worst. On paper, she’s my wife. But it’s not a real marriage, we had my old friend Myoga print up the fake marriage certificate. It was just the only way they’d let us keep Kohaku, Sango’s fourteen-year old little brother who lives with us. But in real life, she’s my one and only friend. When Kohaku turns eighteen, we’ll have a nice divorce where we split all of nothing between the two of us and keep being roommates after.

Speaking of him, he was thankfully asleep by the time we got there. I say thankfully, because Sango and I have a bit of a routine after work, if you catch my drift. Yeah, I know I said we’re friends, and we are. We just have needs sometimes, ok?

Afterwards, we were both so hungry that we couldn’t be assed to get dressed properly. So, with me in my boxers and Sango wearing one of my T-shirts, I told her about the Kagome incident.

“Oooooooh, I’m telling Kagura you made a client cry.” She said, reaching over and grabbing a handful of my fries.

“Shut up Sango.” I grumbled, “What was I supposed to do?”

“Oh, I dunno, help her out? Be nice guy?”

“I’m not a nice guy!” I protested.

“Sure, you’re not. That’s why this has been on your mind since what, eleven? And it’s now, almost three in the morning?” She smiled and nudged my shoulder.

“We both know you’re a sucker for a pretty face and a sad story. I think you should do it. What have you got to lose?”

I couldn’t answer, so I grumbled that I was tired. She certainly was, she was asleep in about two minutes. I don’t know how long I laid awake, replaying the memory of Kagome apologizing for wasting my time and running out of the room in tears.

_I would have said anything to make it stop._

I knew what that was like. God did I ever know what that was like. And I had to hand it to her, asking for my help had taken guts. Plus…there was the way she’d watched me dance. All the loud music and blinding lights of that place is hell on my senses, but somehow, I heard her say she wanted me. I was curious to find out why.

* * *

 

On Monday, I meant to sleep in, but I couldn’t. Sango and I get Monday and Tuesday as our “weekend”. I was up bright and early, so I offered to drive Kohaku to school. He’s a good kid. We had to resort to the fake marriage because he kept running away from his foster homes, saying that all he wanted was to be with his sister. At least this way, we don’t have the cops on our asses. Sango and I make pretty decent money and might be able to afford a nicer place, but we’re setting some money aside, so Kohaku can go to college. Both of us have lived on the streets and there’s no way in hell we’re letting that happen to him.

Kohaku could tell there was something up with me, but he didn’t mention it. He just thanked me for the ride and waved goodbye. Sometimes it bothers me that I missed out on stuff like school, but most things you need to know can be learned online now anyway. Plus, I’m pretty sure you aren’t allowed bandanas or hats in class and that would cause some problems. I hate hats anyway.

I did some grocery shopping, and thought about getting a tattoo, just for something to do. Nah, maybe later. Where did Kagome say she went to school? Shikon High? I went by there just to check it out.

It was big. A quick check on my phone told me that this high school was apparently the one everyone wanted to go to.

  _Keh, unless your classmates make your life hell._

The bell rang, signaling lunch hour. Students started filing out the doors, some sitting outside for lunch, some going off to buy it somewhere. I sniffed the air. She was close! I scanned through the sea of navy jackets and finally found her, walking with the same guy that had been at the club with her. She looked like she was trying to put on a brave face, but I wasn’t fooled.

“Kagome!” I called. Her head snapped to me and her jaw dropped in what I could only call shock. In a few quick steps, I was close enough to pull her into a hug and plant a kiss on her cheek. Everyone around seemed to freeze in place. If their amazed faces were this satisfying to me, I could only imagine how she’d feel later. She hesitantly hugged me back. Her face was as almost as red as my sweatshirt. I had to admit she was pretty cute.

“I’ll do it.” I whispered in her ear, “Let’s get lunch and discuss terms, shall we?”

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha work out the details

_Kagome._

I had to be dreaming. After the disaster that was Friday night, I’d resigned myself to one more year of torture. What other explanation was there for the dreamy man from the club to show up at my school and greet me like we were a loving couple? I vaguely overheard him say that of course, Miroku was invited too. He took my hand and we started walking. As my head started clearing, I heard people whispering and others saying their disbelief outright.

He was wearing noticeably more clothing than the last time I saw him, jeans and a baggy red sweatshirt with a black bandana on his head. But even so, you could tell he was one fit specimen!

We ended up at Jimmie’s, close by and fairly cheap. He told us to order what we wanted, he’d buy. I stammered out that I’d have tomato soup and an egg salad sandwich. I didn’t hear what Miroku got, I was trying really hard not to stare.

Once we had our food, we found a table near the back, out of earshot.

“We haven’t met,” he said, holding a hand out towards Miroku, “I’m Inuyasha.” I knew Miroku was being cautious, ever since my crying jag he’d been extra protective of me. He’d even showed up with the video game I’d promised Sota for lying to Mom. But he’s a very good judge of character, so I took it as a good sign when he introduced himself and returned the handshake.

“And I’m,” I started.

“Kagome.” He finished, “I remember. So,” He folded his hands under his chin and looked at the two of us, “I think I got the gist, but tell me what you want me to do.”

It helped having Miroku nearby. Maybe if I’d asked him to come upstairs with me, I wouldn’t have panicked. He nudged his knee against mine, signalling that he would let me explain. I took a deep breath.

“I would like to hire you to act as my pretend boyfriend.”

I waited for him to laugh. He didn’t. Thankfully he didn’t look pitying this time, just interested.

“Ok. And that would require…?”

I felt a smile spread across my face. He was really going to help me!

“Not much,” I explained, “Just make an appearance in front of my classmates once in a while and maybe hang out a few times so we can post the pictures online. Basically, just enough to convince people that we’re actually together.”

He considered me. I blushed. His gaze was every bit as golden and intense as it had been on Friday night. Does he wear coloured contact lenses?

“I can do that.” He took out his phone and handed it to me. “But I’m going to need to know what’s ok with you and what isn’t.” Oh. He wanted my number.

_He wants my number!!!!!_

“You’re in charge here,” he told me, “You make the decisions and I’ll do what you say. When you think of something you want me to know, text me. I work Wednesday through Sunday from eight in the evening until usually two in the morning.”

He said it all so matter-of-factly. It was a bit hard for me to remember that what I’d seen was a routine for him. Addressing Miroku he said,

“I assume that until she says otherwise, that the two of you are a package deal?”

Miroku nodded, seeming pleased at the understanding. Inuyasha nodded back.

“I feel like I should give you a heads-up if you ever come by the club again; my roommate is really interested in this whole thing.”

Miroku and I shared a look of confusion. Roommate? I’d pictured him living in some penthouse suite on silk sheets and stuff. Where did he live?

“You probably saw her,” he continued helpfully, “She’s one of the bartenders.”

The change that came over Miroku was almost funny. He sat bolt upright and quickly rearranged his face into something a little less intense.

“Yeah?” He asked, trying to be casual, “Which one was she? Brunette or red-head?”

Upon hearing that it was the brunette, I really thought he was going to fall out of the chair. I’d have to ask him what had happened while I was upstairs. I never thought I’d see it happen, Miroku was smitten by the bartender with a back tattoo. I closed my eyes and tried to picture her. Oh yes, she’d handed me a napkin and offered to call us a cab. She lived with Inuyasha? At least she seemed nice. They both did, actually. I was about to ask him why he’d changed his mind when I remembered something important.

“Erm. Inuyasha, sir?”

His eyebrows shot up so high that they disappeared under his white hair.

“Sir?” He said with a laugh, “If that’s what you want to call me I guess I don’t mind, but it might give people the wrong idea about our fake relationship.”

I blushed. Again.

“What’s your fee for this?” I finally managed to say. He hesitated, like he hadn’t been thinking about that. He took his phone back from me and glanced at the time. Miroku and I needed to head back, but I didn’t want to leave.

“Ah, we’ll figure that part out later.” He said, giving us a careless wave of his hand. “Don’t you two need to go?”

We stood to leave. Struck by an impulse, I hugged him.

“Thanks.” I mumbled.

We were halfway back to school when I felt my phone buzz in my jacket pocket. I didn’t recognize the number, but the message made me smile.

**No problem : )**

* * *

My reception at school was the best I’d had in a long time. For once, Yura, Hiten and Manten had nothing to say. I’d have to enjoy that while it lasted. I’d been instantly accosted by Eri and Yuka. Ayumi was there too, but I think she was still disappointed in me for my ‘cheating’.

“Your boyfriend came to visit you at school?!” Yuka demanded.

“I heard he’s got white hair! What’s up with that?” asked Eri. I had to do my best not to look smug.

“Yep, he does that when he has the day off and wants to go to lunch. As for the hair, I think he bleaches it. All I know is that it’s sexy.”

“He sure seems affectionate.” Ayumi said quietly. I smiled back at her. I hope she won’t dislike me forever.

“He is.” I said, surprised by the certain way I said it, “He’s really sweet.”

We sat down for class. A few minutes in, my phone buzzed. We aren’t supposed to text in class, but Mr. Totosai isn’t very observant. Besides, he was teaching history, his favourite subject. I could light a fire and he wouldn’t notice. So, I quietly eased my phone out of my pocket and looked at it under my desk.

**I like horror movies, you?**

Trying my best to hide my smile, I texted back.

**Me too! Told mom I was seeing The Ring on Friday.**

He replied right away! I wondered if he was still at Jimmie’s.

**Want to see it tonight?**

I couldn’t hide my smile this time. I knew some people were sneaking looks at me. I’d always been such a studious person and now I was flat-out ignoring Mr. Totosai and texting in class, it must have looked strange. My fingers shook as I typed back.

**I’d love to! Pick us up after school?**

I’m guessing that he enjoys this sort of thing as much as Miroku does.

**You got it babe ; )**

He sent me a winky face! A winky face! And called me babe!

“Kagome, care to share whatever is so interesting with the class? Mr. Totosai’s rusty voice saying my name made me jump. Everybody laughed, and I turned red.

“No, I’m sorry sir.”

He ‘hmphed’ and made me read a passage from the textbook. I was being let off easy, I’ve seen teachers snatch away phones and read the text messages out loud in class. I didn’t text anymore after that, but I still wasn’t paying attention. It may have been a fake date and Miroku would be there, but I was still so excited!”

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

I couldn’t hang around the coffee shop forever, so I headed back to the apartment to drop off the groceries and fill Sango in about how the meeting went. Oh yeah, I hadn’t told her I was going. Whoops.

“Hey. Thanks for driving Kohaku.” She said as soon as I walked in. She’d apparently just come back from her daily run, she was lying on the couch in her sports bra and yoga pants.

“No worries,” I answered, pushing her feet off the couch so I could sit down. “I agreed to help that girl.” I didn’t have to look at her, I knew she was giving me her damn “told you so” face.

“Shut up Sango. Anyway, we’re going to see The Ring tonight. Wanna come? Until they decide I’m not a creep, Kagome’s friend is coming on all of our ‘dates’.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her fiddling with her hair. She only does that when she’s shy about something. I turned to stare at her.

“This uh, wouldn’t be the friend that came to the club with her would it?”

“Yes.” I answered slowly, “What the hell did I miss?!”

“Nothing,” She mumbled. “While you were upstairs making Kagome cry, he was at the bar talking to me. He’s cute, that’s all.” Yeah right, that’s all.

I jabbed her in the ribs to emphasize my words.

“I think I’ve figured out why you wanted me to take this job so badly!” She smacked my hands away and punched me in the arm.

“Hey! Watch the claws, you ass!”

I flipped her off. She punched me again.

“Anyway, I’d like to go, but it’s Monday remember? Kohaku day.”

Ah yes. It’s hard sometimes, being on completely different schedules. But we try really hard to make sure we spend time with Kohaku. I don’t think he has many friends. There’s a lot that we don’t want people to know about us, and he was already a shy kid. We see him in the afternoons, between when he comes home and when we have to go to work, but we can’t help but feel like he’s left alone too often. So, we came up with the idea of Kohaku day; he still has to get his homework done, but after that, he gets to decide what we do and what we have for dinner.

“Shit. Dammit, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be.” She said, rubbing one of my drooping ears, “You can go, I’ll stick around here.”

“What if Kohaku came too?” I suggested. I felt shitty for forgetting Kohaku day. “They’ll let him into the theatre if we’re there.”

Sango nodded and smiled.

“I’ll send him a message and ask. If he’s in, then I am too.” She stopped mid-text and looked at me.

“You said Kagome was hiring you to do this? What’s she paying you?”

I glared at her, feeling my face warm up.

“We haven’t figured that part out yet.”

She raised an eyebrow at me. This was her “knowing face” and I think it’s worse than her “I told you so” face.

“Shut up Sango.”

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date!

_Inuyasha._

Sango flicked my ear to get my attention, because she knows how much I love it when she does that. Right.

“Kohaku says if we are willing to take him to an R-rated movie, then he’d better say yes before we change our minds.” I had to laugh. For a kid that barely talks, Kohaku has some sass hiding in there! Was that always true, or are Sango and I just bad influences? Probably the second one. Actually, if he’s coming to the movie with us, we’d better get going to pick him up.

* * *

 

On the way there, Sango and I debated on what to tell him. We eventually decided to say that Kagome was a friend and I was just helping her out. Telling him that Kagome was paying me to date her sounded just a little less respectable. Sango had also talked me into ditching the sweatshirt saying, “how is everyone going to know you’re a pole dancer if they can’t see your muscles?”

He was waiting by the gate as always. He can take the bus pretty close to our apartment, but we drive him whenever we can.

“Why are we going to a horror movie?” He asked, once we pulled away from the middle school.

“Sorry, kid.” I answered, “I got a date and forgot it was Monday. Didn’t want you to feel left out.”

“So, I get to awkwardly tag along to your date instead? Great.”

Sango covered her mouth and looked at me. I knew she was trying not to laugh. We are definitely to blame for Kohaku’s attitude.

“Shut it brat, Sango and another guy are coming too. It’s a… hangout more than a date.” I caught a glimpse of Kohaku’s face in the rear-view mirror; it’s creepy how much he looks like his sister sometimes.

We pulled up to the gates of Shikon High and the students were already leaving. I parked and the three of us got out of the car to wait. I don’t mean to brag, but I think the car is pretty nice. It’s a black Acura Integra that I bought used from Myoga. Girls everywhere where staring and whispering behind their hands. I was starting to regret leaving the sweater. I know it’s weird to be self-conscious about this but, being stared at when I’m at work is different. I picked up Kagome’s scent before I saw her. Hers is a blend of cherry blossoms and sandalwood. She, at least from what I gathered from our two meetings, doesn’t wear perfume or anything. Thank God. I avoid taking the subway whenever possible because the overload of smells and sounds is enough to leave my head pounding. I waved to her when she came into view. She saw me and dropped everything she was holding. Jeez, is she always going to be like this?

I went to help her pick up her stuff. She saw my hand and dropped everything again. For a second, I thought she might have noticed my claws and gotten scared, but when I saw her face, she was bright red but smiling.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” She mumbled to me. She’s really cute, but I’m not telling her that.

“Why isn’t this stuff in your bag?” I asked.

“Oh. We have a lot of homework and my school bag is pretty worn-out. I was worried the strap would break.” Sango says I have the sensitivity of a brick, but I don’t think I’m _that_ bad. I knew better than to ask why she didn’t just get a new one. If she could, she probably would.  I helped her up and made a point of not letting go of her arm right away. High school girls get so twitchy about physical contact.

“Gotcha. I invited my roommate and her brother to the movie.” As I said it, I realized that I’d invited Sango without asking her. I didn’t think she’d mind and I _really_ didn’t think Miroku would mind, but I still probably should have asked. Maybe I do have the sensitivity of a brick. Under my bandana, I felt my stupid ears swivel towards her, listening carefully for her reaction. When I’m close to someone and concentrate, I can sometimes pick up a change in pulse. So far, she seemed ok. Relieved even.

“Ok! Miroku is coming too, he just needed a few minutes to smooth something over with a teacher.” I nodded and gestured towards my car. Kohaku hovered off to the side, giving Kagome a small wave. Sango took that as a signal to come up and introduce herself, even though they had technically met before.

“I’m Sango, that’s my little brother Kohaku.”

Kagome smiled.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kagome. My friend Miroku will be here soon.”

And he was, about thirty seconds later.

When he saw Sango, it was almost exactly like his reaction at Jimmie’s; excited, then trying not to seem too interested.

He barely acknowledged me, going right up to her and I kid you not, bowing and kissing the back of her hand. As if over the top romantics like that would work on Sango. I once saw her give a guy a black eye for trying to grope her butt. I looked. She was blushing and playing with her hair again. I think I’m going to be sick.

“Can we go?” I shuddered and headed to the car. Behind me, I heard Kagome giggle.

* * *

 

_Kagome._

Sango sat in the back with Miroku and Kohaku, leaving me up front beside Inuyasha. They were making conversation about something, but I had no idea what to say. I ended up fiddling with the hem of my skirt and sneaking glances at him. I say sneaking, but I don’t think I was sneaky at all.

I had so many questions. How did he get into stripping? Did he bleach his hair? Why did he wear his colour contacts during the day? Could he lift me over his head? Would he lift me over his head? And the most important one of all; what the hell made him change his mind? I was staring. I know I was staring. But when I stopped fixating on one thing, I ended up immediately noticing another. His eyes were amazing. The gold really worked on him, but those contacts had to be uncomfortable. I found myself really wanting to touch his hair. I’ve heard that bleaching your hair makes it dry and straw-like, but his looked really soft. Was it possible that was his natural hair colour? If so, where was he from? Was he bi-racial? That was pretty hot.

He wasn’t wearing his sweatshirt anymore, instead he was wearing a very tight black T-shirt. He’s obviously fit, but he’s actually leaner than I remembered. Not like that Alpha dude at the club, or Manten.

“Are you always this quiet?”

I jumped.

“Sorry.” All I ever do is apologize to this guy, damn! “Just nervous.” Idiot! Why did I say that! I’m eighteen dammit!

“How long have we been together?” He asked. I blinked at him like a moron for a second before realizing we needed to get our story straight.

“Oh um, a month?” I offered. “I told them we met at your work.” I saw him smile and couldn’t help but smile back. At least that part was true.

“And you were so blown away by me that you cheated on your boyfriend?”

“Something like that.” I mumbled. The eyes and hair and body are all spectacular, but it was his smile that had my stomach in knots. He’s got longer canine teeth than most people, and it makes him look sexy and a little wild. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…

_Kagome! Stop that! You’re getting way too invested in this fake relationship! It hasn’t even been a day! But he said I make the rules and he’ll do what I say…No, no, no! Mind out of the gutter!_

We made it to the theatre. Inuyasha parked the car and we all filed out. We had about forty minutes until the next show. Miroku dug out his phone.

“Everyone smile!” Sango put an arm around her little brother and smiled. I gasped and blushed when I felt Inuyasha’s arm wrap around my waist and pull me to his side. I stumbled and put a hand on his chest to steady myself.

“You alright?” Inuyasha asked. I nodded. My face was so hot I’m surprised I wasn’t sweating steam. I’ve never touched a guy like this. Wow that sounded dirty.

We went in and lined up to buy our tickets. The cashier started to object to Kohaku being there, but Inuyasha said he was Kohaku’s guardian. Really? Kohaku was wearing his middle school uniform so that put him at fifteen at the oldest. I told everyone that Inuyasha was in college, but I had no idea how old he really was. I had him pegged as early-mid twenties. Sango looked younger than I remembered, she was in dark jeans and a fuzzy pink off-the shoulder sweater instead of her revealing bartender outfit. But working at a bar meant she had to be at least twenty-one.

I was so busy musing over ages that Miroku had to nudge me in the ribs to get my attention. Inuyasha was dangling my ticket in front of my face.

“Oh! You didn’t have to… I brought money…” I stammered.

“Ah, we’ll add it to your bill.” Inuyasha said, “Kohaku wants to play in the arcade until the movie starts.”

I don’t go to arcades that often anymore. I used to when I was a kid, sometimes I’d bring Sota. But that was back when I could spend my allowance on that sort of thing instead of worrying about paying for makeup or a new bookbag. But it seemed Inuyasha and Sango were feeling generous this evening. It didn’t take long to remind me how much fun arcades are. We played the basketball game, and all failed miserably, except for Inuyasha. Then, Miroku, Kohaku and I got to be the audience to a very violent game of air-hockey between Inuyasha and Sango. There were a few times where they told Kohaku to cover his ears. They knew curse words I’d never heard before! Miroku and I were laughing so hard we couldn’t breathe, but he still managed to remember to take the occasional picture.

Sango ended up winning by two. We had to go to the theatre after that and Sango bragged about her win all the way there. I caught Inuyasha giving her the middle finger behind her back. I laughed. Inuyasha’s sudden innocent “who me?” face made me laugh even harder.

We got a seat at the very back of the theatre. Sango sat in between Miroku and Kohaku, and I was beside Inuyasha.

I won’t go into detail about the whole movie. I wasn’t lying when I said I like horror movies. They’re another guilty pleasure of mine. Mom never let us have them in the house, so I had to watch them at Miroku’s place. Even Mom knows Miroku and I would never happen, she’s let me sleep over there dozens of times. Plus, she’s met Miroku’s uncle Mushin. No one is getting frisky with Mushin around. Anyway, my point is that I’ve seen plenty of them. Most make me laugh. This one did too, but it managed to make me jump once or twice. At one point, I grabbed Inuyasha’s arm. And maybe I didn’t let go right away. Have I mentioned that he smells good?

After the movie, Miroku and I unfortunately had to go home. We did have a lot of homework. Inuyasha dropped Miroku off first. Miroku’s parents both passed away when he was young, so he was raised by his uncle. Their apartment is small, but nice.

Next was me. He seemed surprised for a minute when I told him I lived at Higurashi shrine, but he didn’t say anything.

“Thanks,” I said, “I had fun! It was nice to meet you, Sango and Kohaku.”

“Bye!” Sango called out the window.

They waved to me as they drove away.

I went up to my room and checked my phone. Miroku had posted the pictures. The group one of us outside the theatre was my favourite. I don’t know how long I looked at it.

Is it too early to say that I think Inuyasha and I look good together?

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome apologizes to Hojo

_Inuyasha._

“What are we doing for dinner tonight Kohaku?” Sango asked.

“Uh. I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.”

“It’s your night squirt, pick something.” We keep telling him that he can pick anything he wants on Monday, but more often than not, we end up suggesting two or three things and he chooses one of those. I’m not sure if it’s because he actually doesn’t care what we have or if he doesn’t want to be a pest.

“Well…I know you two had burgers not too long ago.”

“Ok, so you want a burger. Where from?”

We wound up going to The Works. I swear it’s where people go to get their burgers when they’re stoned. They have ones with fried egg, pickled radishes, pepper jelly, you name it. I’m not picky, I’ll eat almost anything. After my mom died, there was a time when I had to eat whatever I could find. Let me tell you, I don’t miss sneaking into farmer’s fields to steal milk from the source. But the one thing I don’t like is curry. Why humans like eating something that sets their tongue on fire is beyond me. Sango says not everyone is wimpy like me. Whatever.

I didn’t say much over dinner, I like the kid, but he’s Sango’s brother. They need their time. They talked about the model of the solar system he’s s’posed to make for science class, his hair getting too long, if there were any girls he liked, usual teenager stuff. He answered most of Sango’s questions with one or two words, but he wasn’t being a dick like me.

We went home after that, the squirt still needed to do his homework after all.

He mumbled a thank you to us and went to his room. Kohaku’s room is the only one in our apartment with anything new. We stole our couch from outside someone’s house before it could end up at the dump. We cleaned it five or six times until all I could smell was the cleaning products. The walls were all the builder’s white it came with. Our TV is stolen too, but the guy deserved it. Oh yeah, we did buy some new blankets. Sango thought it would be funny to get one with puppies on it. Maybe we’re going a bit overboard with being thrifty, but I never want any of us to end up on the streets again.

Sango headed into our room, taking off her sweater as she walked. My eyes fell on her tattoo. Another reminder that she had been through enough already.

“Today was fun.” I said.

“Yeah it was.” She agreed. “It was nice to meet new people.”

She’s got that right. It’s a good thing we like each other because we are together all the time. And I mean all the time. But I can’t pass up an opportunity to make fun of her.

“I had no idea you were such a sap. Who goes around kissing people’s hands anymore?”

“No one,” Sango shot back, “That’s the point. Customers hit on me all the time at work and its always stuff like ‘hey hottie, why aren’t you on stage’?”

“Because it’s a male strip club? Do they think you’re a guy?”

She didn’t punch me for that one, she locked me out of the bathroom and took forever on purpose instead. She insisted on replacing the lock after I broke it that one time. Not my fault the damn things are so flimsy.

She has a point though. I lay on the bed and stretched out until my joints cracked. Kagome stares at me as much as any client does, but it’s different. I laughed. She was funny in the car, it felt like I was some mystery that she wanted to figure out. Despite stating it outright at the club, I don’t think she’s figured out that I’m a half-demon. I like to keep it that way, clients go nuts over my ‘exotic’ appearance and that’s it. Well, usually. Never mind, I’ll get to that later. But for someone that has been picked on so much, Kagome still seems so innocent and good-natured. Maybe she’d understand if I told her.

_What the hell am I saying? I barely know her. I only told Sango and Kohaku because I had to._

Most humans think that youkai and hanyou have gone extinct. Not true, the more animal-like youkais have retreated into the wilderness and avoid people. The humanoid ones have learned to blend in with society and we have our own sort of underworld. Kagura’s Palace is a cover. She and her sister Kanna run it, balancing good marketing and glamour spells to keep anyone from figuring out that apart from Sango and I, all the employees are full-fledged demons. Her little brothers, Juromaru and Kageromaru are the bouncers. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame are the last of the wolf demon tribe that used to have their territory here. The waitresses are all kitsunes. Kagura has one more sibling that I’ve heard about but never seen. His name is Goshinki and he acts as a bodyguard for Kagura’s father, Naraku.

I hate all of them except for Kagura and the wolves. Ayame is nice, she spent a lot of time training Sango to be a bartender. Ginta and Hakkaku are kinda useless, but they mean well. Koga is an ass, but we came to an understanding after we got tired of getting into fistfights every time we saw each other. Kagura is kind of the same. She’s the only one of Naraku’s children that doesn’t happily follow every order he gives. She made the decision to hire Sango, even though she’s human and only nineteen years old.

I scrubbed at my face. Sango and I can’t get in too deep with Kagome and Miroku. It takes a serious threat of exposure to get Naraku involved, but once he takes interest, you’re dead already.

It doesn’t seem like that long ago when the sight of me was enough to make villagers grab their torches and pitchforks. But now that hanyou are treated like creatures of legend, it’s amazing what I can get away with. Yellow eyes? Colour contact lenses. Silver hair? Bleach, or a really high-quality wig. Dog ears? Fake. In a pinch, I can keep my ears folded so you can’t see them against my hair unless you look, but that really fucking hurts. 

What we have to be careful of is using our powers, things humans can’t explain by dismissing us as cosplayers.

Sango came out of the bathroom and lay down next to me.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked.

I wasn’t sure if I should say. Sometimes I feel bad about how much Sango and Kohaku have to keep secret for my sake.

“Nothing. Did Kohaku have a good time?”

“I think so.” Sango said quietly, “The problem is that even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t tell us.”

“Keh. Annoying kid.”

By the time I finished brushing my teeth and shit, Sango was fast asleep and hogging the blankets. I couldn’t sleep. I was too wired now. Sango and I had been more or less content to be left alone for two years. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? It was supposed to be a fake relationship for fuck’s sake. A once in a while appearance. I didn’t have to see Kagome again until she called me.

But dammit, today had been the most fun I’ve had in a long time. We could be friends without spilling about everything, couldn’t we?

I wanted to see Kagome again soon.

* * *

 

_Kagome._

I was in such a chipper mood that my family were looking at me like I’d gone crazy. I guess I haven’t been excited to go to school for a long time. But I didn’t feel like explaining yet. My smile stayed in place all the way to school.

How cool were Inuyasha and Sango? Agreeing to play along was enough, they didn’t have to pay for our movie tickets or arcade games. Living on your own must be so much fun, especially when you’re close friends with your roommate.

That was the part I was looking forward to most about going to college. I love my family very much, but I’ve lived at Higurashi shrine all my life. I still want to be a priestess, no matter what everyone at school says, but I also want to have some independence for a while. See the world, do something crazy.

I’m not going to learn to be a priestess at college. Priestesses are considered more symbolic and traditional these days. Back when Kikyo was alive, she spent her days fighting demons and healing the sick. I think what I’ll go to college for is cooking. There’s no feeling more satisfying than when you try out a new recipe and it tastes amazing.

I got to school and sat down. I took out my phone to send a good morning text to Inuyasha, but I got interrupted.

“Good morning Kagome,” Yura said sweetly, “How are you?”

“I’m great,” I replied just as sweetly. “You?”

“Oh, I’m just fine,” she sighed dramatically. “Better than poor Hojo anyway.” I must have looked upset, because Yura’s smile turned smug.

“I know you’ve been preoccupied, but I didn’t think you’d forget so easily. Hojo says he didn’t know you cheated on him, but that it explains a lot. After all, you haven’t even looked at him since you split up.”

_Oh no._

I felt awful. I’d been selfish. I told that lie without thinking, caring only about making the bullying stop I’d thought to myself that he wouldn’t say anything bad about me and left it at that While I’d been off laughing and having fun with my hired boyfriend, I hadn’t thought at all about how Hojo must be feeling. Confused? Hurt?

_I’m horrible. I’m really, really horrible. I’ve got to make this up to him somehow._

_But what can I do? I can’t tell him the truth, it will ruin everything. I owe him an apology at the very least, but I don’t think I can explain. I can’t leave it like this, though._

I managed to make it through til lunchtime. As soon as the bell rang, I ran to class B. I was out of breath and really nervous.

The students filed out.

“Hojo!”

“Kagome? What’s going on?” He didn’t look like he hated me. He just looked concerned.

I took a deep breath. I needed to get this over with. I couldn’t deal with knowing that I’d hurt someone so badly, especially someone like Hojo.

“I’m sorry!” I burst out. “I was awful to you and I’ve got no excuse. Please forgive me.”

Hojo looked at me for a moment.

“Kagome, I wish you’d just said you were unhappy.”

“I know.” I looked down at my hands, feeling my eyes stinging. I jumped a little bit when I saw him extend his arms, inviting me for a hug. I sniffed and accepted.

“Whatever you’re going through, I hope it turns out ok.” He said quietly. Stepping back, he gave me a smile and walked away.

I felt a little better, but still not great. My phone buzzed. I took it out and saw a few missed messages. I hadn’t noticed.

Two were from Miroku, asking where I was.

One was from Inuyasha. All it said was

**Hey.**

I wiped my eyes and typed back.

**Hey yourself. Free later?**

**Yeah. Whatcha got in mind?**

I swallowed. I’m not stupid, I understand that I barely know him. But I have this feeling about him and Sango both, they’re good people. I can’t explain it. It sounds silly, considering how I spent yesterday dropping things and blushing the whole time, but in a way, being with them felt natural.

_Kami, I hope I’m right._

**I want to talk to you, just the two of us.**

The next message came three minutes later, not that I was counting.

**Sure. I’ll pick you up after school.**

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome get closer

_Kagome._

I did eventually make it to our tree to have lunch, but by that time, I had to eat quickly. Between bites, I hastily explained that I’d apologized to Hojo and Inuyasha was picking me-just me- up after school. He didn’t say a lot, but I saw the same guilt on his face that I must have had when I told him about Hojo. Part of the story had been that Miroku had known about the affair all along and hadn’t bothered to tell anyone. He still looked troubled but a little relieved at hearing that Hojo was still being kind to me. As for spending time one-on-one with Inuyasha he didn’t try to talk me out of it, but he did insist that I keep him up to date on where I was and when I got home.

We ran out of time before I could grill him about Sango. He wasn’t in many of the pictures from yesterday, having been the one taking them, but I think the moments he chose to photograph spoke for themselves. Sango hugging Kohaku, bickering with Inuyasha over who was cheating worse at air-hockey and even just smiling to herself. There was clearly something about her that had captured him in a way no one else ever had before. I did have time to remind him that Tuesday was one of her days off before we had to go back to class.

I barely paid attention all afternoon. I have got to get a grip, or my grades are going to slip, which as everyone knows, is a fate worse than death. I couldn’t help it. I was trying to think of how I was going to conduct this after school meeting. I knew what I wanted to say, I just wanted to say it in a not-crazy way.

* * *

 

My heart did a backflip when I saw him. He was wearing his black bandanna again, but today was a loose navy T-shirt and ripped jeans with his hair in a loose ponytail.

“Hey.” He said when I was close enough to hear. I tightened my grip around my books, determined not to drop anything in front of him again.

“Hi. If it’s ok with you, I thought we could go to the park.”

_Ok, so far so good Kagome, you’re doing great. Keep it up!_

“You’re the boss, lead the way.” He said with a shrug. He didn’t say anything as we walked. He didn’t seem nervous like I was though, more like he just doesn’t like small talk. Normally I’m the same, I detest the routine “Hi, how are you, I’m good how are you” stuff. Maybe that’s one of the reasons I got the reputation I did. I don’t think I was ever rude to anyone, but I guess should have bothered with niceties more often.

At the park, we managed to snag a spot under my favourite tree. It reminds me of the sacred tree on our family’s property. I feel at peace here. There were people walking by and kids playing not too far away, but that’s the way I like it best. I don’t like crowds, but I don’t like being completely alone either.

Inuyasha lay on his back, folding his hands behind his head and giving me an expectant sideways look. The message was clear: you wanted to talk, so talk. I sat down, folding my legs neatly to the side. It’s the only way to sit if you don’t want to flash anyone. I’m not sure why school uniform skirts are so short.

“Well, first I wanted to thank you for the movie tickets yesterday. Miroku and I had a really good time.”

“Don’t mention it.” He shrugged again. The sunlight that peeked through the leaves made me notice something. His hair was silver, but his eyebrows and surprisingly long eyelashes were dark.

“And I want to ask you something.” He made a noncommittal noise, like a grunt. I guess that was his way of saying go ahead.

“I’m curious. Why did you change your mind? You made it pretty clear that I should just get over it.”

He hesitated. I frantically went through what I’d just said, scared that I’d offended him somehow. He let out an irritated breath and scratched his head.

“Let me put it this way. If there’s anyone on earth that understands saying or doing whatever it takes to make people leave you alone, it’s me.”

Everything fell into place. He’d been bullied too. It was hard to imagine, I thought girls would be falling over themselves for a chance with him. That’s certainly how it appeared now. But what about when he’d been younger. He surprised me when he continued.

“You do need to toughen up, and most people are crap. But then you find the occasional one that makes it easier. So, for a little while, you don’t have to be tough anymore.”

“Sango?” I asked. He gave me a curt nod and didn’t say anything else.  We sat in silence for a moment. I tried to picture the way Inuyasha had seen me the night we met, then imagine him like that. I couldn’t do it. I’d been a mess. I wouldn’t ask, but I was curious now; what had he been picked on for? How had he made it stop? Had it stopped?

“The two of you remind me of Miroku and I,” I offered. He’d done enough sharing for now, it was my turn. “My classmates range from awful to tolerable. Miroku is my only friend.”

“Does everyone give him shit too?” Inuyasha asked. I shook my head.

“No. He’s pretty popular with girls, he’s known as a big flirt around school. Most people don’t understand why he hangs out with me.” I fiddled with my skirt hem. Talking to him about this was easier than I thought it would be.

“Why? What’s wrong with you?” I looked at him sharply, but there was something in his tone that kept me from getting angry. It reminded me of the way he spoke to Sango. You couldn’t become a close friend of his if you were easily offended, apparently. I had a sudden flashback of his dancer persona, all suave and charming. I could see why it worked on his clients, it had nearly worked on me. But the person he’d been yesterday, I liked him. I hoped that was the real him. I hadn’t told this story to anyone since Miroku. I’d spared my family most of the details. They just knew that high schoolers aren’t nice. That’s probably why mom likes Miroku so much.

“In first year, I told everyone that I wanted to be a priestess like my great-grandmother. She created the Higurashi shrine and it’s been in our family ever since. The rest of my class decided that I wanted that career because I was fat and would never get anyone to be with me. They’ve been calling me Ice Queen and Virgin for years,”

“Keh, how stupid, Kikyo wasn’t a virgin.”

It took me a second to realize what he had said. And what I hadn’t.

“How do you know her name?” I asked.

“I uh, like history. I’ve read about her, she was famous when she was alive. So, I’ve read. Besides, any idiot knows you can’t have descendants if you don’t…you know.” Was it my imagination or was he acting like, well, me? He seemed very uncomfortable and had turned red. Odd. What was so embarrassing about being a history buff? But I didn’t want to make it worse, so I didn’t ask anymore questions.

“Anyway. This sweet guy named Hojo and I dated for a few months, but we just didn’t click, you know? And everyone was saying that I must be really horrible if even Hojo only lasted three months.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“The kids at your school need a fucking life. Doesn’t sound like there’s anyone there worth getting involved with anyway.”

For a few minutes, neither of us said anything. He looked so comfortable that I decided to follow his lead and lay on my back, mimicking his pose. I looked at his expression. He was looking up at the leaves above us and appeared to be thinking about something.

He rolled over onto his side to face me, propping his head up with his hand.

“I have a question for you now.”

I faced him. There wasn’t a whole lot of distance between us anymore.

“Go ahead.” I said softly.

“Why me?”

That threw me. What was I supposed to say? Because his dance had been the most erotic thing I’d ever seen? Because I’d felt something when he looked at me?

“I don’t know…” I eventually answered. “I liked you more than the first guy.” Inuyasha’s laugh sounded like a bark and I smiled.

“Koga didn’t do it for you huh? Ha! I can’t wait to tell him that and rub his smug face in it.” I guess I looked confused because he smirked at me, drawing my attention to his pointed eyeteeth.

“What?” He asked, “The guy is a dick.”

I lost track of how long we talked. I told him about some of the better sides of high school, and a bit about my family. In turn, he told me about his co-workers at the strip club. As it turns out, my impression of the two guys on the poster was entirely accurate. And the first dancer Koga, was actually married to the red-headed bartender.

“I better get you home.” He said finally when we noticed it starting to get dark.

I nodded in agreement. I knew I should have been worried about my homework, I’d have to stay up extra late to get it done now. But I wasn’t. I was happy, and more certain than ever that Inuyasha was someone I could trust.

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

“Sango! I have to tell you something!”

She came out of our room with her hair soaking wet and wearing her sweats.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

I collapsed on the couch and took my bandanna off. She sat beside me looking concerned.

“You know how Kagome lives at Higurashi shrine?” Sango nodded. “I found out today, it’s been in her family for one hundred years. Started by her great-grandmother Kikyo.”

Sango’s eyes went wide and she grabbed my shirt sleeve.

“Oh Kami. Inuyasha tell me you’re not…no way!”

“Yeah. I dated her great-grandmother. This is so fucked up.”

“We’ll add that to the list of secrets we can never tell anyone. We already have lots, what’s one more? Wait.” She fixed me with an accusatory look.

“We ain’t related!” I squawked. “Kikyo and I never did…that.”

Sango let me go, looking relieved.

“That’s ok then. You’re not her great-grandfather and she doesn’t need to know anyway, right?”

I shuddered. I know for a fact that I don’t have any children, thank you very much. Koga likes to remind me that half-demons are only fertile for one day out of every month. In his opinion, we should be like mules and not be able to reproduce at all. One of the many reasons I used to punch him on sight.

Now that Sango had put it like that, I guess I was overreacting. I didn’t have to explain my past relationships to my fake girlfriend. We were already keeping my age and species secret, why not this too?

But, even though it would be stupid and foolish, part of me wanted to tell her. I looked at the calendar. The new moon was tomorrow night. Sango likes to call it my version of PMS because in my human form and the day or two leading up to it I become more inclined to talk about feelings and shit.

Huh. Is that why Kagome was affecting me so much? Probably. In any case, it would be best not to see her for a little while.

I told Sango that I needed to go for a run once it was dark out, so don’t lock the window. She’s done that before, just to be a bitch. Ok, I deserve it sometimes. And, as she pointed out, I could still use the door, locking me out was a matter of principle.

I waited until the sky was completely dark. I climbed out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. This is risky behaviour and probably not Naraku-approved, but I’d been doing it without being noticed for years. Bending my knees, I sprang off our rooftop and through the air, landing on the neighbouring apartment building.

There’s nothing like it. I hate the city and didn’t mean to settle here, it just happened. Running reminds me of when Japan used to be nothing but countryside, scattered with small villages. It was beautiful and smelled a hell of a lot better than this. As I jumped from building to building, my mind wandered back a century to when I’d first met Kikyo.

I won’t lie, I loved Kikyo when she was alive. She was beautiful, and she’d only attacked me because I was stealing from her village, not because I’m a half-demon. We ended up becoming close and I finally decided to tell her how I felt. I snorted. She tried hard to reject me nicely, but it was still a rejection. Talk to a hanyou? Fine, weirdo. Be friends with one? Controversial, but ok by some. Marry one? Not a chance. She said some stuff about how as a priestess, being with someone even half-demon would weaken her spiritual powers and render her useless. Whatever. That may be true, but I can read between the lines. I’m used to it. No one, and I mean no one, wants to be with a half-demon.

I never had any human friends until Sango. I’d thought she was unconscious when I found her, so I didn’t think anything of using my abilities to beat the tar out of the two men that had attacked her. I’d taken her home and tended to her injuries. Her first words to me when she’d woken up had been “what the hell are you?”

Though she was grateful to me for rescuing her, she didn’t trust me, and I didn’t trust her either. Telling her the truth had been a gamble, even though she didn’t seem the type to go to the police. She wouldn’t be the first unfortunate human that Naraku has made disappear. Thankfully though, she had enough secrets of her own that we were able to reach an understanding. And for two years, she hasn’t said a word to anyone but Kohaku.

I fumbled my landing and nearly fell over. I wasn’t doing such a good job at clearing my head. I laughed, but even to me it sounded bitter.

On the off chance, I ever did end up explaining all of this to Kagome and she accepted me anyway, I’d propose to her on the spot.

Yeah right.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha angsts

_Inuyasha._

I slipped through the window. I’ve done this so many times that I can do it without making any noise at all. Kohaku made a half-joke once about how it probably wasn’t a good idea to get used to people coming in through the window. Kohaku may not know the details of what his sister went through to get custody of him back, but the kid isn’t stupid. I ended up making some off-hand comment, saying that no robber would be able to get in without us knowing. And if they did, it’s anyone’s guess who would fuck them up worse; Sango or me. For good measure, I added that we have nothing worth stealing anyway. Hell, a disturbing amount of our stuff is already stolen, technically speaking.

Sango was fast asleep. I figured I should try and follow suit. If she’d been awake, Sango would have laughed at the things I was telling myself before bed.

I am not a softy. This is just new moon side effects. I will not message Kagome. I will not think about Kagome. I won’t even think her name. I can last that long, no problem.

* * *

 

I slept until sometime around two. The hard part was going to be how to keep busy after Sango went to work. Kagura, in a rare moment of kindness told me when I first started working for her, that I can have my human nights off work. Of course, the way she said it is that “how am I supposed to market you when you look and dance like a boring human?” I’d been indignant at the time, but when I told Sango the story, she’d given me a sheepish smile and said that the way I moved as a human _was_ different. She didn’t say “less-impressive”, but she didn’t really have to.

Koga figured it out. Well, I’m willing to guess that Ayame figured it out and told him, but apart from jokes about reproduction he hasn’t said anything about it, as far as I can tell. I don’t think Kagura has told her father, but if he were to ask I know she’d tell him. I can’t blame her. He barely takes notice of me and I’m wary of him. Imagine being his daughter.

I was on the couch reading when Sango and Kohaku came home with a load of groceries. Sango flicked my ear to say ‘hello’ and headed to the kitchen to start making dinner. I’d reading my favourite book about Meiji era of Japan. I’d been telling the truth when I told…that girl…that I like history. What can I say, the world has changed so much in two hundred years, it’s cool to read about it and remember that I lived it. I put it down when Kohaku sat on the floor and looked at me like he had something to say. I ignored him. He waited.

“What do you want?!” I finally snapped.

“Hey Inuyasha,” Kohaku said, “when are we going to see Miroku and Kagome again? They were fun.”

_Damn it! He said her name!_

I shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

“I dunno, when they invite us I guess.” Kohaku’s face turned triumphant and I got the impression that I’d stuck my foot in a trap.

“I want to invite them over on Monday.”

_Fuck. This kid is too smart for his own good. This is a dirty abuse of power!_

I scratched the back of my head and tried to think of an excuse. Kohaku spoke up again before I could.

“Come on, it will be fun! Do you think they like video games? I think they’d really like playing Fatal Frame.”

He looked so excited, I couldn’t find the words to say no. Besides, there wasn’t anything overly suspicious about our apartment was there? I’d implied to Kagome that I wasn’t rolling in money when I told her Sango was my roommate and she knew Kohaku lived here, so they shouldn’t be surprised. As long as I kept my ears covered I guess it would be ok?

“Argh, fine. They can come over on Monday.” Kohaku smiled and stood. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window at the darkening sky.

Wait a second…

“Hey Kohaku! What’d you ask me today for huh?” The innocent look was all the confirmation I needed, but he ducked into his room and locked the door, leaving me stuck on the couch to rage in silence.

_That little shit! Abusing Kohaku day AND the new moon? I’m going to kick his skinny ass all the way to Hokkaido and back!_

I heard a giggle from the kitchen and gave Sango my worst look. It didn’t affect her. It never does.

“I’m sorry Inuyasha, but he got you good!”

“I hate you both, you know that? You’re nothing but trouble.”

“That’s a damn lie and you know it.” Sango said cheerfully, sitting down and handing me my plate. “Kohaku, quit hiding from Inuyasha and come eat your dinner.”

My change came shortly after dinner. I hate it. My hair turns from white to gray, to black. My ears slide down the side of my head and morph into human ones. My fangs and claws shrink, and I’m always left feeling heavy and clumsy for a few minutes. All my senses are dulled. Colours aren’t as bright, sounds aren’t as loud. It’s like someone has dunked my head underwater and I need to readjust.

Kohaku retreated back to his room after dinner to do his homework. Sango hugged me goodbye and left for work. Kagura can deal with having only three dancers, but only one bartender? No way. Ayame is good, but she can only work so quickly.

The thing I hate most about my human nights is feeling vulnerable. Growing up, having anyone learn when your human time was meant death. I was still a child when mother died. I eventually learned that there was no deep reason for this, she just fell ill and our medicine at the time wasn’t enough to save her. But at the time, everyone was convinced it was punishment from the kami for laying with a demon and bearing a hanyou. That made it my fault of course, so I ran. I never had any friends, so I had spent my days playing in the woods with Mom. I asked her once why we couldn’t just stay in the woods. I had thought it was the perfect solution; there was food, shelter, it smelled better than the castle and it was just me and her, with no mean people to ruin it.

I understand now that she was still holding out hope that one day, I would have friends and feel accepted. It took a while, but I guess it’s starting to happen. I think she’d like Sango.

But for a long time, my life was miserable. I grew up spending my human nights hiding under piles of wet leaves or inside hollow trees. I never slept. I didn’t dare. It amazes me that I survived, honestly.

Now, even though my human nights are an inconvenience rather than a matter of life and death, I still can’t sleep. I worry that if anything did happen, I’d be powerless to protect Sango and Kohaku. As a hanyou, I’ve lived through gunshots to the chest, passed out in a pool of my own blood, I even got a hand through my gut once. To be fair, that nearly killed me. It’s the reason I had to resort to stealing from Kikyo’s village in the first place.

But it isn’t just the physical changes. My emotions affect me differently in this form. I don’t know how to explain it. The best way Sango has put it is that I’m more agreeable like this, hence Kohaku’s little stunt earlier. And, as I’ve mentioned before, this is the one night of the month where I’m capable of having children, but let’s not go into any more detail there.

I stretched and yawned. I was bored. I technically could go outside, it’s unlikely anyone important would figure me out. But if I did, it would be a big middle finger to Kagura’s attempt to protect my secret. I shouldn’t disturb Kohaku. Sango won’t be back until probably around three. My phone buzzed. I looked to see Kagome’s name on my screen. Crap. She thinks I’m at work, so I can’t respond. No harm in reading it though, right?

**Hey! I forgot to ask the other day, if I give you Miroku’s number, will you pass it along to Sango? I haven’t gotten him to admit it, but I think he really liked her ;  )**

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. Understatement of the year. From what I saw, Miroku is head over heels. Is it just a childish fantasy to hope that one day, Sango will find a husband, get married, have kids, and all that fun domestic stuff? I like living with her, but I’m not stupid enough to think she wants to live like this forever. Being alone again would be hard, but if she and Kohaku were happy, I’d manage. I always do. Another message.

**I didn’t tell you! I smoothed things over with Hojo! I apologized for ‘cheating’ and I don’t think he hates me! He’s a great guy, you’re a great guy too.**

**Oh my god, I just realized you’re at work. Sorry! I’ll stop spamming you. Talk to you later!**

I laughed and put my phone away.

I keep wondering how Kagome would react if she were to find out about me. My track record hasn’t exactly been stellar. Humans thought I was dangerous and demons thought I was a disgrace. Kikyo was willing to be my friend, but nothing more. What’s left of the demon community tolerates me. Sango and Kohaku came around eventually, even though it took a while.

I’d better not risk it, that would be best for everyone. She’ll probably be going away for college at the end of the year anyway, so even a friendship between us will likely end there. I got up to get a beer from the fridge. I wasn’t sad, still just bored. I need to watch TV or something.

I didn’t move until Sango came home. Instead of going to bed, she got into her pyjamas, and sat on the couch beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. Once the sun rose and I was back to normal, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 

_Kagome_

It’s no big deal that he never messaged me back. He probably worked and then went straight to bed. I don’t blame him. It’s ok. And school has been ok recently too. I even got some good news; Hojo and Ayumi are going on a date this weekend! I’m honestly so glad to hear that. I think he must have told her that I apologized, because Ayumi isn’t being weird around me anymore. I don’t think Yura expected Hojo to be so readily forgiving, but she hasn’t spoken to me since the other day. Fine with me. I’ll be happy if she never speaks to me again.

One thing though. Call me crazy, but I feel like Manten has been staring at me recently. It’s not enough to complain about, it’s just a feeling that I’m being watched. I’m being paranoid, I’m sure it’s nothing.

Shaking my head, I snuck a peek at my phone, just in case. There was a message from Inuyasha!

**Kohaku wants to hang out again on Monday. At the apartment ok?**

I quickly looked at our teacher. It was English class, so we had the scary Ms. Urasue. Why are all our teachers so old and weird?

**That sounds awesome! See you then!!**

I thought that was the end of the conversation until I got another message ten minutes later. I grinned, the message said “For Miroku” with Sango’s phone number attached.

I used to love classes, now it seems that I can never wait for them to end.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hangs out at Inuyasha and Sango's apartment, Kagome gets an invitation

_Kagome_

The week passed without any problems. I wasn’t the centre of attention anymore, but that’s more than ok with me. Being left alone is what I wanted all along. Miroku’s face had lit up when I’d given him Sango’s number. I don’t know what the two of them talk about, but I’ve never seen him be so obsessive with checking messages. I mentioned it once or twice and laughed at how red he turned. Not that he seems any different with our classmates, he’s doing the same shtick he always has. He flirts, the girls swoon, nothing else happens. As for me, I’ve fallen into a routine. I try not to check for messages during class, but at lunch and on the way home, Miroku and I almost ignore each other.

I’m not bothered by it, we’ve never been happier. If I’d known hiring a boyfriend would go this smoothly, I’d have done it ages ago. Inuyasha and I have this running game of Q & A, just getting to know each other. He has a half brother that he doesn’t talk to, his favourite food is ramen, but he hates curry because it’s too spicy, he has a soft spot for puppies but doesn’t like spiders, he’s a night owl and his favourite colour is red.

He’s so fascinating. I could listen to him talk about his life for hours and I wouldn’t be bored for a minute. Miroku seems to feel that way about Sango. As we walked, he filled me in on a few things he’s learned.

“Sango told me what her tattoo is. Have you heard of a creature called a nekomata?”

I nodded,

“They’re an ancient kind of youkai. They look like cats, but they can shapeshift. Sometimes they’re tiny little kittens but they change into giant flying sabre-toothed cats with fiery paws when they need to!” Sometimes I wish youkai still existed, I grew up reading stories about them and thought they were amazing. Some looked like humans, but with pointy ears. Others looked like animals. My favourite to read was a series of stories about a famous fox-demon named Shippo. He looked like a cute little boy, but he had the feet and tail of a fox. He roamed the countryside playing tricks on people and eventually grew up to be a powerful warrior with a childish sense of humour. In one story, he fought off an enemy by trapping him in a sticky-rice net. In another, he annihilated an army of demons using a technique called the Kaze no Kizu or Wind Scar. I must have been getting that glazed look Miroku says I do when I’m geeking out over something because he waved his hand in front of my face.

“Sorry, I’m listening.”

Miroku went on to talk about how much he was looking forward to Monday and I one-hundred percent agreed. I was so curious to see where they lived!

Over the weekend, when I wasn’t doing homework, I was reading up on stories about youkai in ancient Japan. You can never trust these things to be a completely accurate depiction of history, but they are always based on truth to some extent. How cool would it be to be able to travel back in time and see all these things? If I find out that Shippo truly existed and his stories are true, I’ll die happy.

I came across something interesting on Sunday night. For the first time ever, I’d gone digging through our shrine’s historical writings. I’ve never gone through them myself, Mom and Grandpa always told me the stories out loud to me before bed. I highly doubt this one, but it’s kind of funny either way. Apparently Kikyo caused quite the scandal when she was alive by not only getting involved with a guy, but an “unsavoury” one at that. Hmm. I wonder why this one was left out of the bedtime story lineup. I laughed to myself, sent a good night message to Inuyasha and went to sleep.

* * *

 

After school on Monday, Inuyasha and Sango were already there with Kohaku to pick us up. Sango hugged us both hello. Inuyasha and Miroku did that man greeting where they both nod and that’s it. We were at school, so he gave me a peck on the cheek just for show.  Kohaku still hung back a little. This hangout was his idea, but I guess he’s just a naturally shy kid.

I have to admit, I was a little surprised by their apartment. It’s downtown, so there’s a lot of cool things nearby and it looks like one of the safer areas to live, but sheesh, they aren’t big spenders. It’s small, two bedrooms, one bathroom with a den and a kitchenette. The place was clean, they didn’t have any moldy dishes in the sink or anything, but everything looked second hand. There wasn’t a ton of decoration, but there were hints of personality here and there. They had a dartboard, a Ranma ½ poster on the wall and my favourite, an old sword on a display stand.

“It’s not real,” Inuyasha said, noticing my interest, “It’s a replica that  a friend made for me a few years ago.”

Even that was pretty awesome to me! I think sword fighting is interesting, but I prefer archery. We sat down on the couch. Sango, Miroku and Kohaku headed to the small kitchenette to argue about what to have for dinner. I take back what I said earlier, even if it looks bad, if you have a couch this comfortable, why the heck would you get a new one?

“Do you know how to fight with a sword?” I asked eagerly. Have I mentioned that I love the way he smiles? When he’s not paying attention, his canine teeth poke out over his bottom lip and I think it’s the most adorable thing ever.

“Yeah, but Sango is the expert. I’m better at hand-to-hand stuff.”

“Ooooh,” I said teasingly, “You’re the scrappy one, huh?”

“Uh, I guess?” I could be wrong, but has he gone a bit pink?

The rest of the night was just as much fun as our movie night. We ordered pizza, after taking forty-five minutes to fight over toppings. Then Kohaku insisted that we all take turns playing Fatal Frame to see who didn’t die. That game may be old, but it still gives me the creeps. When I was playing, Miroku thought it would be funny to brush the back of my neck. I shrieked and threw the controller down. To make matters worse, my character died while I was distracted. He will pay for this, I promise! I would have sabotaged Inuyasha, but Sango beat me to it. I never would have figured this out on my own but, Inuyasha is ticklish! She was so smooth about it too, she sat next to him with her beer and as soon as he went back to focusing on the game, she got him right in the armpit. I don’t know how he managed to squeal  like that, but I was laughing so hard I couldn’t breathe. They ended up tussling behind the couch while Kohaku took his turn playing. That only ended when he got Sango in a headlock. How those two don’t accidentally injure each other, I’ll never know. They kicked us out around eight, saying Kohaku needed peace and quiet to do his school work. I’m sure that’s true, but I also think he just doesn’t want to miss out. He strikes me as someone that doesn’t like being the centre of attention, but still wants to be included. Inuyasha and I talked a little bit on the way home, mostly about how I was going to get back at Miroku. As we drove, I found myself mesmerized by his eyes yet again. The way they catch the light at night makes them seem like they glow. It would be creepy if he wasn’t so dang sexy. I felt bold all of a sudden.

“Hey, Inuyasha?”

“Hm.” He really is a man of few words, isn’t he?

“I like you. I think you and Sango and Kohaku are great. And I think it’s really cool how independent you guys are.” He blinked at me.

“Thanks.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. There wasn’t anyone around to see it, but I gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway.

“Erm.” I said, “Add it to my bill. Good night!”

* * *

 

I woke up at three in the morning. The exact details are disappearing fast, but I’m certain that I had a super inappropriate dream and about a certain someone with white hair and golden eyes. In my dream, he had his fake half-demon ears on. Is this some kink of mine? I dunno, they just suit him! His actual ears are…

I sat up, rubbing my forehead. I’ve seen his ears, haven’t I? Surely, I have. Maybe they’re just usually hidden under all that thick hair and the bandanna he always wears. God I’m weird. Who lies awake at night thinking about someone’s ears? I need to go back to sleep. If I can.

Uhhhhhhhhhh I like him so much!

* * *

 

We fell into a sort of routine after that. School had settled to the point where I was almost enjoying it. Mondays turned into hangout day. We usually went out, rather than go back to their apartment. We went to this famous sushi place where the chef meets you and then decides your meal for you, we went to Tokyo tower, played in the park, walked along the beach. And as usual, Inuyasha let me pay for none of it. I’m so screwed when he finally decides to charge me. Dear God, should I just sell him my soul and get it over with? Before I knew it, it was late October and Halloween was approaching. I might not have noticed it, except something very strange happened.

“Kagome,” Yura said, sitting on my desk, “Are you and Miroku coming to my Halloween party?”

“We’re invited?” I asked, genuinely surprised. Miroku I wasn’t surprised about, I’m sure his fan club would want him there. But me?

“Of course!” Yura laughed, “It’s our last year of high school, everyone is invited. Your cute boy is welcome too.” She winked. I blushed.

“I think he’s working that night. Halloween is next Friday?” Yura nodded, looking disappointed.

“That’s a shame. I hope you come anyway.” She flounced back to her seat, leaving me in shock. If she’d asked me a month ago, I would have been sure she had some vile scheme up her sleeve to make my life miserable. But recently she’s been, dare I say it, ok. I don’t think we’ll ever be friends or anything, but she’s stopped tormenting me.

It can’t hurt to ask him though, can it?

**You’re working Halloween, right?**

He responded right away.

**Yeah. Kagura booked me for a private gig.**

I stared at my screen in surprise. What the heck did that mean? He wasn’t going to be at the club at all?

**You do those?**

I hope I don’t sound jealous or judgemental. It’s not like his career is news to me, it’s how I found him in the first place! But what does he do at private gigs?? Maybe I shouldn’t ask.

**Not usually. The client must have paid Kagura a fuck ton for this. Why?**

I explained that as my “boyfriend”, he’d been invited to a Halloween party with me. Plus, some babble about how he probably wouldn’t enjoy partying with a bunch of high-schoolers anyway, so it was actually a good thing he was working. Do I ever stop talking?

**Sorry Kags, wish I could : (**

My face instantly heated up and I nearly dropped my phone. Kags! He called me Kags! We have reached nickname territory!

I covered my mouth to keep from squealing in class. I guess I have to think about what to wear to this party. Poor Miroku, I just realized Sango can’t go either. I’ll talk to him about it later. This is still pretty exciting, for the last few years I’ve either done nothing or just watched scary movies at Miroku’s place. Ok, I’ve got a week to put a good costume together.

What to do?

TBC

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha performs at a Halloween party

_Inuyasha._

I crossed my arms and put my feet on the coffee table, just to piss her off. Kagura glared at me.

“Why so sulky Inuyasha? Considering how much this gig is paying, it seems like an odd time to get fussy about costumes.”

“It’s ridiculous.” I grumbled. “Seriously? These glasses don’t even have glass!”

“Obviously,” Kagura replied, speaking like I was a slow child. “They’re part of the outfit. It’s all about image!”

We both knew I was going to wear the outfit in the end, but I was determined to bitch about it as much as possible.

“Why can’t Koga do it?” I asked. Kagura rolled her eyes and twirled a pen between her fingers. Normally, Kanna’s glamour spell makes Kagura’s eyes appear brown, but in front of me there was no need for it. I’m not scared of her like the fox-waitresses are, but even I have to admit, red eyes without pupils can be unsettling sometimes.

“If you had been listening instead of being brat about the costume, you’d know the answer already. The client specifically asked for you and told me to name my price. I have to say, I never thought you’d be my big money maker.”

I told her to go do something that would have made Sango cover Kohaku’s ears and then punch me later. In seconds, Kagura had her fan in hand and fired a wind blade at me. Just one, and yeah, she aimed it at my face, so I had to block it, but the cut on my forearm will be healed by the time we finish this conversation. And, I’ve seen what Kagura can do when she’s trying. This is just her version of telling me off for being a whiner.

“Ugh fine!” I growled, wiping my bleeding arm on her couch “I’ll wear the stupid costume.”

“Yes, you will. Good day, half-breed.”

Believe it or not, Kagura and I don’t hate each other. I even kinda like her sometimes. We used to fight a lot back in the day. Is Kagome the only person I know that’s never tried to beat me up? Anyway, she’s tough. Whenever we fought, it was an even match. Then we found out each other’s ties. Kagura is the daughter of Naraku and I’m the half-brother of Sesshomaru. Before you get excited, I haven’t spoken to Sesshomaru in decades. We have the agreement that we let people think I’m under his protection when the truth is, he couldn’t give a single shit if I live or die. It keeps me from getting murdered and keeps his daughter from thinking he’s an asshole. The other arrangement is that while Naraku owns Tokyo, Sesshomaru owns the rest of Japan. Short version, I decided not to piss off Naraku by killing his daughter and Kagura, I’m convinced has the hots for Sesshomaru. But don’t say that to her, I nearly lost a hand doing that. I’m tough, but I can’t regrow limbs.

Anyway, all that shit aside, I really am bummed that I can’t go to that party with Kagome. Not that I could have anyway, it’s either this gig or dance at the club as usual. On the bright side, I’m only stuck for two hours. I can do whatever I want after that. I wonder what Kagome is going the party as…

I shook my head. Where the hell did that come from?! Besides, I don’t think Kagome is the type to put on lingerie and call it a costume. Unfortunately. What the hell is wrong with me?! When did I turn into such a lecher? I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I’m normally pretty good about staying emotionally detached from my clients, with one notable exception. I felt bad about making her cry and I wanted to help her make the bullying stop, but it’s sounding like it already has stopped. Which means, my job is done.

To be honest, I’d nearly forgotten that she’s supposed to be paying me. I wonder how long it will take Kagome to figure out that I never intended to take a single yen from her. I’m not telling anyone that though, I have a reputation to keep!

* * *

 

I slept almost all day. Poor Sango has to go to the club and work her usual shift, but I’m not needed until ten-thirty, so I dropped her off and then came back home to get into my costume. I’m really curious to know what the hell this mystery client was been reading. You want to know the getup they’re insisting I wear? Kagura helpfully wrote down the description, for me to keep. I thought Sango was going to wet herself when I read it to her, dramatically of course.

Ahem. “He simply must have that long silver hair swept up in a ponytail. I want him to wear a white lab coat with no shirt underneath it! Oh, and can he have some artful smudges on his skin, so it looks like he’s been working hard doing science-y stuff? And to tie it all together, I want him to wear glasses and act all sophisticated when he arrives! Can he seek me out at the party and then shock everyone by taking his clothes off? They don’t know I’m hiring a stripper.”

There was a bit more information at the bottom, the address and a brief description of the client. I really hope Kagura made sure this person is eighteen. I’d rather not get arrested.

During the drive, I “got into character” I guess you could say. Since camera phones have become the norm, I’ve made a point to never watch a video of myself. I think my act is bullshit, but it works, so I do it. I pulled up in front of a large, flashy house. Judging by the crap music and the smell of alcohol that they’re trying to be sneaky about bringing in, I’m going to guess this is a high school party. Seriously though, has anyone ever fallen for the “but it’s a soda can officer! I’m not drinking!” trick? I don’t think so. My ears were uncovered, since “half-demon” is my big selling point, but I’ve had to train myself to keep them from moving in situations like this. Right now, they really wanted to block out this music. God it’s awful.

I went inside, not bothering to knock. I didn’t pay anyone any notice, even though I was getting plenty of curious looks. I was looking for a girl with violet eyes and a huge rack, dressed as “slutty Snow-White”. Give me a fucking break. There were teenagers everywhere. Most of them looked close enough to eighteen that I could play dumb if I had to. The girls were all dressed as slutty something. The dudes were about as creative. Superhero. Vampire. Serial killer. You get the idea.

I found my client in the den, standing by the sound system. Maybe I could bump the mute button by “accident”? Instead, I put my “charming smile” in place and walked over to her.

“Would you be Yura, by any chance?”

* * *

 

_Kagome._

I should have known coming to this party was a bad idea. Miroku ended up dressing as a Buddhist monk, partly because it was easy and partly to make Grandpa laugh. I dressed as a cat. Black leotard and tights, a pair of ears and a tail. I’d been pretty nervous about leaving the house like this, but quickly realized that I was over-dressed.

Miroku managed to convince Uncle Mushin to pick us up and let me spend the night at their apartment so we were ok with sneaking a couple drinks. But I got there and was almost immediately overwhelmed by how many people there were. Everyone from our grade was there; Hojo, Hiten, Manten, and lots of people I recognized but didn’t know personally.

It was ok at first, I was found by Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, all dressed like fairies and Miroku got kidnapped by his fan club. From what I heard before they vanished, they’re all made that he’s not paying as much attention to them anymore. We were in the kitchen, just talking when we heard a cheer from the den. Of course, we had to go see that the fuss was about. But when we did, my cup fell from my hand.

Inuyasha. My Inuyasha, giving Yura a lap dance. Everyone around me was cheering and laughing, but I wanted to scream. That bitch. That horrible bitch. I bunched my hands into fists and tried to get a grip.

_Don’t freak out Kagome. It’s an act. He’s just doing his job. He’s not doing anything wrong. Besides, he’s not actually your boyfriend._

I couldn’t do it. No matter how many times I repeated this to myself, I couldn’t deny that I was hating this. His eyes were focused on her. Her hands were on his body, touching his chest and arms and smacking his butt when he turned around. He’d apparently been dressed as a sexy scientist or something. He took off his lab coat and threw it into the crowd. Girls screamed. Yuka made a joke about how lucky I was. He leaned in so close to Yura’s face I was sure he was going to kiss her.

“Please no.” I whispered. His eyes met mine and for one wild moment, I thought he’d heard me. That’s impossible of course, but the timing was scary. I turned and ran upstairs.

Somehow, I managed to find a vacated bedroom and sat down on the bed, hugging myself.

I can’t deny it. I’ve fallen for Inuyasha. I didn’t mean to, but I have. I hid my face in my hands and tried to take deep breaths. The cheers from downstairs had died down for now. I heard footsteps, and someone entered the room. Probably Inuyasha wondering what the hell my problem was. This was eerily similar to the night I met him, and I don’t think I could bear crying in front of him a second time. And I would too, if he gave me that concerned and sympathetic look again.

“Inuyasha, I’m sorry.” I said, looking down at my knees, “I promise I’m ok, I’m just being silly. Go back downstairs.” The door closed, and I heard the lock click into place. What? Confused, I looked up to ask why. My heart stopped.

“Manten.”

TBC

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha makes a big decision

_Kagome._

“What are you doing?” I asked. He had dressed as Frankenstein’s monster and he was clearly drunk. His eyes were red and unfocused, and I could tell by the way he was leering at me. I resisted the urge to shrink away. I didn’t want him to know I was scared.

“Came to check on you, pretty boy is busy right now.” He slurred, taking a step towards me.

“Well I’m fine.” I said, with all the conviction I could muster. “Go back downstairs.” His smile widened and my whole body tensed.

“Don’t want to. Stupid pretty boy with all that hair, all the girls want him.” He kept coming closer as he talked. His words were all jumbled together. I scanned the room. There wasn’t a lot of space, it didn’t seem likely to duck around him, unlock the door and make my escape. Maybe there was someone outside the door that could hear me over the music?

“Your lack of hair isn’t the problem! I’m not interested in you Manten.” I told him loudly, “Leave me alone!”

In seconds, his face seemed to change. It was the face of someone used to getting what he wants and doesn’t like being refused. I’ve always found him creepy, but at that moment, I was genuinely frightened. He stumbled forward and knocked me on to my back, pinning me down with one arm and covering my mouth with the other. He was so strong. I couldn’t move at all. My heart was pounding in my ears as his beady eyes raked over my body.

“I’ll show you. I can do stuff that your pretty boy can’t. Just watch!”

Then suddenly, he was gone, ripped off me in the blink of an eye. Manten is a heavy guy, at least two hundred pounds. Who? I pushed myself up on shaking arms and gasped.

The lock and doorknob had been broken clean off, leaving splinters of wood on the floor. Inuyasha had Manten on the ground, holding him by his throat. Manten was struggling but couldn’t dislodge Inuyasha’s grip. Inuyasha had his fangs bared and I swear his eyes were glowing. I barely recognized him.

“I ought to kill you for what you just tried to pull.” He growled, “If you ever even think of laying a hand on her again…” He squeezed harder and Manten’s body went slack. He was unconscious. Like it was nothing, Inuyasha rolled Manten’s motionless form out the door and closed it.

When he looked at me, his face was unreadable. There was a whole mess of emotions there, but the clearest one was fear. He sat on the bed beside me, taking my face in his hands and looking at me closely.

“Are you alright? Did I make it in time?” I collapsed against him, shaking and crying. His arms came around me, holding me tightly. If he had been any later…I didn’t want to think about it.

“That bastard,” he growled softly, gently rocking us back and forth, “I don’t care how drunk you are. You never try shit like this. Ever.” I sniffled and pulled back, trying to smile.

“Maybe you should be my bodyguard instead of my boyfriend.” I said, attempting a joke, but he didn’t laugh.

He kissed me.

I was too shocked to kiss back at first. Kissing Hojo had had me convinced that kissing wasn’t actually fun, and everyone had lied to me. It was a simple kiss, just his lips against mine and that was enough to make my skin tingle.

He pulled back and gulped nervously.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, “I shouldn’t ha…” I cut him off by kissing him this time, grabbing the lapels of his lab coat.

I don’t know how long this one lasted, but we only stopped because I needed air. We sat there for a moment, catching our breath.

“So, boss, how do you want me to handle this?” He asked. “Say the word and I’ll put baldy in the hospital.” A small voice told me that I should be alarmed by how calmly he said this, but the rest of me was…turned on?

“Or,” His eyes got a wicked glint to them and he whispered his idea in my ear.

* * *

 

“Oh Mr. Scientist?” We heard Yura sing from outside, “Where’d you go?” There was some mumbling and footsteps from outside the room. Someone exclaimed Manten’s name. Inuyasha hovered by the door, waiting for exactly the right moment.

I was under the covers, sheets drawn up to cover my chest so only my bare arms and shoulders were visible. Inuyasha had stripped down to his boxers so I didn’t have to fake my blush. The muttering outside got louder. Someone climbed over Manten and tried to peer through the hole in the door that used to contain the doorknob. Instantly, Inuyasha opened the door just far enough for people to see his bare chest and me in the bed.

“Yes?” He asked. I could just imagine the pout on Yura’s face if her voice was anything to go by.

“You’re missing the party.” Inuyasha glanced meaningfully down and it took everything I had not to laugh and ruin it.

“I’m good. Now go away, I’m busy.” He closed the door in her face and stalked towards me with a mischievous look on his face. Climbing under the covers, he kissed me again. Outside, our spectators squealed, and we heard a few of them dash down the stairs. Probably to tell everyone that I was hooking up with the stripper.

We didn’t keep the act up for long, but we messed up our hair and clothes for effect. When we came downstairs, some people cheered, others looked at me with envy, but everyone seemed to have a lewd comment to say. Inuyasha had a cheeky grin for all of it, keeping an arm securely fastened around my waist. Thankfully by this time, Miroku had realized something was amiss and had come looking for me. He met us at the bottom of the stairs and we left together. I half expected Yura to try and stop us, since all he’d done was one dance. But she didn’t. Just in case, Inuyasha had left a roll of bills in the bedroom to repair the door and soothe Yura’s ego.

Before making our return to the party, I asked if we could keep the near-miss part of the story between us for now. I’d tell Miroku eventually, but I didn’t feel like thinking about it any more right now. He agreed. We called Mushin to tell him we didn’t need the ride after all and that we’d drop Miroku off.

On the car ride home, we explained the stunt we pulled. Miroku one-hundred percent approved.

“Manten passed out while spying on you two hooking up? That’s hilarious!”

“Now everyone will think he’s a pervert!” I added, not bothering to hide my glee. It was the least he deserved, in my opinion.

“Well he is,” Miroku said, “Otherwise I might feel bad about this.”

This is why I love Miroku.  I changed the subject to his fan club.

“They’re upset with me, I’m afraid.” Miroku said with a dramatic sigh, “But they just can’t compare with the perfection that is Sango.”

“Gross.” Inuyasha said.

After Miroku was safely inside his apartment building, Inuyasha looked at me and asked what I wanted to do. I hesitated. I should have told him to take me home, but I wasn’t ready to leave him just yet. So, I said I was hungry. We got some drive-thru and parked by the river.

“Thanks for tonight.” I said shyly.

He shrugged.

“No, I mean it.” I pressed, “You made it just in time. And I had no idea you were so strong!”

He shrugged again, taking another bite of his burger.

“Adrenaline is a funny thing.”

I waited a heartbeat before asking my next question.

“Would you really have beat him up if I asked you to?”

“Yep.” He answered without hesitation, “gladly.”

Until now, he’d been gruff, but generous and very sweet. It was hard to reconcile that guy with the one that had Manten by the throat and threatened to kill him. Perhaps I don’t know this guy as well as I thought I did. But instead of being spooked, I was intrigued.

“Men that force themselves on women are scum.” He said. I think that’s all the explanation I was going to get for now.

“I’m sorry I reacted the way I did,” I told him earnestly, “I had no business getting jealous and running off like that.”

He gave me a sideways glance. The street lights from outside caught his eye in a way that made me shiver. I was starting to realize that he’s got a wild side to him. And that I like it.

“You were jealous?” He asked teasingly. “I don’t blame you, that was some of my best work.” Pretending to be annoyed, I swatted at his head. And I swear, his ears moved. We both froze. I looked again, his triangular ears were stock still again. I must have imagined it, that’s impossible.

“Hey, don’t touch the hair,” he grumbled, “we should get you home.”

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

I walked Kagome to her door. I know I’m being paranoid, but I wasn’t taking any chances. No, I didn’t kiss her goodnight. I got the feeling she wanted me to, but I’d fucked up enough for one night already.

I’d messed up tonight and I mean messed up _bad._ I’d pissed off a high paying client, came seconds away from killing a teenager, kissed Kagome and last but not least, moved my ears in front of her.

I’ll admit it, I’m kind of possessive. I obviously control it the best I can, but to an extent, it’s just part of my inu-nature. I can’t even begin to describe the rage I felt when I saw that fucker holding Kagome down. I was still mid-dance when I heard her voice telling him to back off. I stopped thinking. I did some half-assed finale and ran upstairs. Even now, a part of me is insisting that I find the bastard and make him pay for even thinking he could…I’m growling again. Whoops.

I didn’t mean to kiss her. I mean, I’ve wanted to for while now. And, call me a pervert, but our little charade earlier is now a slightly painful reminder of how long it’s been since I’ve had any action. Yeah, I didn’t notice until now, but ever since Kagome and Miroku came into the picture, Sango and I just don’t do that anymore. The right thing to do would be to set Kagome straight. But I have to either keep lying to her, or tell her the truth about what I am. It’s getting harder and harder to hide, I keep letting my guard down around her.

Sango has noticed it too. She said I’ve never been more pleasant to be around in all the time we’ve known each other. Bitch.

You know what, I think I will tell her. Not tonight and not everything, but I’ll tell her I’m a half-demon. I can’t see her causing a scene or going public with it or anything. Miroku seems trustworthy too, he treats Sango like she’s some sort of goddess.

I’ll have to talk it over with Sango first though, see what she thinks. Maybe the four of us can work out somehow.

TBC

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha talks things over with Sango, Kagome gets a visitor at the shrine

_Inuyasha_

“Hey Sango, hurry the fuck up.” I said, walking into the club like I owned it. Sango looked me dead in the eye and started wiping down the counter at a snail’s pace. Ayame groaned and pushed Sango aside, taking over the job herself.

“Can you two at least pretend to act like adults until we’re done?”

“Sorry Ayame.” We both muttered. When Ayame wasn’t looking, Sango stuck her tongue out at me and went back to work. I’d stopped at home to get out of that stupid outfit, but I still needed to return it to Kagura so I headed upstairs. The door to Kagura’s office was closed and I was all set to barge in like I usually do, but something told me not to. Instead, careful not to make any noise, I pressed my ear against the door.

“I told you, I don’t know.” Kagura said firmly. I heard a soft male voice, but not even my ears could pick up exactly what he said. I took a deep breath, trying to sort out what I was smelling. Apart from Kanna, Kagura and her siblings all smell exactly the same at first, which is really fucking weird, but eventually, I learned how to tell between them. Was Kagura talking to the mysterious brother that I’d never seen? Goshinki, their father’s lapdog? Was I sensing one unfamiliar presence or two? I felt movement behind me and spun around. Kanna.

I gotta tell you, Kanna creeps me out. She’s older than Kagura but looks like a ten-year old girl. Her hair is whiter than mine, she’s super pale. The only thing about her that isn’t white are her eyes which are completely black. She’s rarely seen and almost never talks. I moved out of her way as quietly as I could. I looked over my shoulder at her before heading downstairs. She hadn’t made any move to open the door or let anyone know she was there.

“Kagura.” She whispered, stroking the frame of the mirror she always holds. She’s weird. I’ll give back the costume another time.

Sango was finished when I came back down. We waved goodbye to Ayame and Koga and headed to the car. For once, Sango wasn’t in the mood for fast food. Instead, she said that because I’d had it easy tonight, I was going to make her something. Joke’s on her, the only thing I know how to make is ramen. Yeah, yeah, two-hundred years old and I’m a shit cook, sue me.

* * *

 

Kohaku was not in bed when we came home, little bastard was wide awake and greeted us by asking how my private gig went. I nearly asked him why he wasn’t at a Halloween party like everyone else his age but managed not to. The joke would not be appreciated. The kid seems to really love Miroku and Kagome, but Sango is concerned that he doesn’t have any school friends.

“Food first.” Is all I said. I managed to delay them for a few minutes, but there’s a reason this shit is called instant noodles. Sitting on the floor in a circle, Sango and Kohaku looked at me like kids at a campfire. Should have known. Deflecting the question just told them that I not only had a story to tell, but it was a good one. I’ll save the disturbing part for when Kohaku has gone to bed.

“My event turned out to be a party hosted by a girl at Kagome’s school.” I paused, watching them both gasp and slurp their noodles. Peas in a pod, I swear. I coughed.

“Anyway, I got there and started doing my stuff, and then realized Kagome was there.” Kohaku raised an eyebrow. Sango’s face told me she’d guessed where this was going.

“She got upset and went upstairs. So, after my dance, I went to go check on her.”

“You kissed her, didn’t you?” Kohaku said. I nearly dropped my cup and Sango laughed.

“Well? How was it? I know Kohaku wants all the juicy details.” Kohaku shifted, like he was embarrassed for being interested. Please tell me I’m not going to have to give him The Talk.

“It was fine. We decided to mess with her classmates a bit and made it sound like we were uh, not just kissing.” Kohaku’s face turned beet red. Sango let out a whoop of laughter and smacked her thigh.

“Amazing! I didn’t think you had it in you!”

Kohaku sent himself to bed pretty soon after that, but he seemed happy about this development. He only knew the half of it. I took Sango’s hand and led her into our room. She let me but seemed confused. I sat down on the bed and scrubbed at my face.

“Oh no, what else happened?” Sango asked, sitting next to me.

“Do NOT tell her I told you.” I insisted. She nodded, and I filled her in about the attempted rape and mishap with my ears. She shook her head in disbelief when I was done.

“I can’t believe you didn’t kill him. Hell, I want to kill him!”

“I wanted to.” I admitted. “But Kagome doesn’t need to see that. Anyway, I’ve been thinking. I want to tell Kagome the truth. I’m getting careless and I’m sick of lying to her.”

Sango took both of my hands and held them tightly.

“I know what you mean.” She said quietly.

“Ah.”

“I support you if you want to tell Kagome about you being a half-demon, I think we can trust her.”

“But?” I asked.

“Please don’t tell her about me. All Miroku knows is that my father passed away and I have custody of Kohaku. I want to keep it that way for a little longer.”

I have to say, I was surprised to hear that, since they’ve been texting each other almost non-stop for a month. But Sango does know how to avoid subjects she doesn’t want to discuss. I wanted to tell her that I don’t think Miroku would judge her, but I didn’t. She knows him better than I do and it’s her decision anyway.

I pulled her in for a hug that she returned, pressing her face into my shoulder.

“Fine, I won’t tell.” I assured her.

* * *

 

_Kagome_

I couldn’t sleep. The events of tonight still had my head spinning. I’d had to watch the guy I like give my worst enemy a lap dance, nearly gotten raped, kissed Inuyasha, and then pretended to hook up with him. That was plenty, but there were other things keeping me up. Questions that were starting to drive me crazy.

I know he’s fit, but I’m sorry, throwing around a two-hundred-pound guy? With one arm?? Not to mention the fact that he nearly broke the door down to get to me. How did he know anyway? Just really good timing? Or…those pointed dog ears flashed in my mind.

Call me crazy, but I am sure they flattened when I took a swipe at his head. I’ve never seen a clearer “Oh shit” face than the one he made when I did that. I raked a hand through my hair.

He’s inhumanly beautiful. Stronger than any human I’ve ever met. He has teeth like fangs and yellow eyes that seem to shine in the dark. I nearly burst out laughing.

I am never reading Twilight again. If I ever say this to him, I deserve to have a tree thrown at me. Maybe his skin sparkles too.

I went to sleep giggling at the idea of Inuyasha acting like Edward Cullen. 

* * *

 

In the morning, my amusement had worn off and I was back to going nutty with questions. But I’d have to save my research for later.

“Good morning Kagome,” Mama said, when I came down, “Are you still able to be the shrine miko for today?”

I nodded. Being the miko-on-duty means dressing in the traditional robes, sweeping the grounds, and engaging with the tourists. Sorry, but that’s mostly what they are these days.

“So, Kagome,” Mama asked, “When do I get to meet your secret boyfriend?” I choked on my juice. Mama kept talking with a big smile, like watching her daughter cough up a lung was no big deal.

“Don’t try to deny it dear, you’re on your phone constantly, and you have plans every Monday. Not to mention all the sighing and blushing.”

“Um.” I stammered, turning scarlet from the memory of our kiss last night, “Soon, I hope.”

“Wonderful!” Mama said cheerfully.

Inuyasha meeting my mother. I wonder how that would go. I’m sure she would like him, Mama likes everyone.

My morning went by quickly. It was a beautiful day, autumn is my favourite season. I don’t even mind sweeping up the extra leaves, the crisp air and sunshine are more than worth it. Just before I was about to go in for lunch, I noticed we had a guest. A lone man, walking up the stairs. He was nice looking, with a distinguished air about him and dressed in a black pin-stripe suit. He had very long wavy hair, almost to his waist tied back in a ponytail. As he got closer, I saw that he had interesting eyes, a deep reddish-brown, pale skin and a kind smile.

“Hello! Welcome to Higurashi shrine, how can I help you today?”

“Thank you,” the man said, bowing to me, “I’m a history professor and I was hoping you could tell me a little about this place. Specifically, I mean anything that can’t be discovered using an internet search.”

Interesting. Usually the tourists just want the part where you say a prayer and make a wish, like we’re a vending machine or something. I leaned my broom against the trunk of the Goshinboku.

“Well, our shrine was founded by my great-grandmother, the famous priestess Kikyo. She sounds like she was quite the trailblazer, there are countless stories of samurai and demon slayers that came begging for her assistance, even though admitting they were outclassed by a woman had to be humiliating.”

The man chuckled.

“That was left out of the textbooks, surprisingly. Anything else?”

“Well, despite what some people think,” My nostrils flared, thinking about my classmates, “Priestess were not required to be celibate. In fact, traveling priestesses would sometimes turn to prostitution to pay for lodgings. I can’t say if Kikyo did that, but I do know she had children, obviously.”

“Oh?” He looked interested. I nodded and smiled brightly.

“According to our archives, I look just like her.”

“Kikyo must have been very beautiful then,” He said with a wink and another bow. I blushed. “Anyway, you mentioned demon slayers. Does that mean you think demons and half-demons used to exist?”

“Not only do I believe they used to exist, I think they still might.” I put on my best story-teller voice, “There’s plenty of stories of demons that resembled humans, so who knows? Maybe they assimilated into human society.” I was talking out of my ass, but what can I say? Tourists love conspiracy theories. And now that I’d said it, it…kind of made sense.

My guest took my hand and kissed the back of it.

“You have been most helpful, miss?”

“Kagome,” I answered, “I’m glad I was of service to you, Mr.?”

“Gumo.” He replied, “Professor Gumo. And again, thank you. You’ve given me exactly what I was looking for.”

TBC

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha confesses

_Kagome_

I managed to sneak inside for a quick bite to eat. I was starving, I hadn’t eaten since breakfast and that was forever ago. Maybe it’s unspiritual of me to love earthly pleasures like food, but can you blame me? Food is the best thing about being alive!

When I stepped back outside, my mouth fell open. Inuyasha was in my yard. Wearing his trademark red sweater and black bandanna, he had his hands in his pockets and was looking around nervously.

“Inuyasha,” I exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I was in the area, wanted to say hello.”

He seemed really tense. I gently touched his arm and he jumped. Something was definitely up.

“Are you alright?” I asked. His hands jammed further into his pockets and he looked down at his feet.

“You’re busy, we can talk later.” I grabbed his arm before he could turn to leave.

“I am not busy.” I insisted, “Tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

Oh god, was he here to break things off with me? Say that our kiss last night had been a mistake? He hadn’t kissed me goodnight and now he was here being all dodgy and nervous. His eyes darted around, as though he was worried there were eavesdroppers hiding in the bushes. To humour him, I yanked him behind the Goshinboku. The trunk is so wide, it easily hid both of us. I gave him my best expectant look, trying to imitate the one I’ve seen Sango use on him.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. I clamped down my irritation. He’s the one that showed up here looking like he wanted to talk, and now he’s acting like I’m being nosy. And he thinks women are confusing.

“Ok, ok. Just, don’t be mad ok?”

He was dumping me. Oh god, this is worse than the night we met. I braced myself for the rejection, but it didn’t come. Blushing, he reached up and untied his bandanna. Blinking in confusion, I stared at the triangular dog ears underneath. Without thinking, I stood on my tiptoes and rubbed one between my forefinger and thumb. It quivered under my touch.

“They’re real,” I whispered, sinking back to the ground and leaning against the tree.

“I’m not human, Kagome. I’m a”

“Half-demon.” I finished. “You’re a half demon!”

His ears flattened against his head and I realized I’d just shouted at him.

“Wait, wait, wait!” I cried, scared I’d given him the wrong idea. “I’m not mad, this is amazing!” He crossed his arms and gave me a skeptic look.

“Amazing?” He repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah! I mean, I don’t know how I didn’t figure it out sooner. I thought half-demon Inuyasha was just your stage name! You know I’ve been wondering why you wear colour contacts during the day and now I know, that’s actually just the way you are! Wow!” I was babbling like an idiot. Even I was surprised by how well I was taking this news.

I remember reading that humans were frightened of youkai and hanyou because of their superior strength and abilities. They’d been treated like dangerous animals. And after last night, I had to admit I did understand why. Manten hadn’t been a match for him, so if he ever turned against me, what chance would I have? Not that he ever would. No, I was certain of that. Inuyasha wasn’t a threat to me.

“Kagome?” He said softly, “Apart from Miroku, nobody can know about this, ok?” His golden eyes were intense. I don’t know how much he intended to say, but even without words I got the impression that telling me had been a huge deal for him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his shoulder.

“Your secret is safe with me,” I murmured. His arms hung stiffly at his sides.

“You really aren’t afraid of me?” He whispered. If he hadn’t sounded so genuinely surprised and hopeful, I might have laughed. I pulled back, so I could see his face. It sounded like another person was speaking.

“Afraid of you? I think I’m in love with you!”

Oh my god. I can’t believe I just said that. He stared at me, mouth open and eyes wide. He looked just plain shocked. He slowly shook his head from side to side.

“You barely know me, Kagome. There’s a lot I still haven’t,” I cut him off with a kiss. Partly to soothe him and partly because it’s the most entertaining way to make him stop talking. He sighed into my mouth and put his hands tentatively on my waist. Without the bandanna to get in the way, I took advantage of the chance to run my hands through his silver hair. It’s so soft!

He let out a quiet moan and pulled me closer. My back was up against the trunk of the sacred tree. Without it, I’d probably be depending on him to keep me upright; my knees had gone weak. I felt his tongue touch my lips and opened them for him. The sensation made me gasp. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck, lapping at a spot just under my ear.

“Kagome!”

Crap, Mama! Inuyasha jumped back, scrambling to find where he’d dropped his bandanna and hurriedly cover his ears.

“Kagome where are you?”

I stepped out from behind the tree, hoping that I didn’t look too disheveled.

Mama stopped and looked me up and down. And I thought Sango’s expectant face was effective. Mama can make anyone spill their guts in a matter of seconds.

“Do we have a guest?” She asked delicately. I felt my face turn red. Would she be mad? I know priestesses aren’t supposed to make out with their half-demon boyfriends against sacred trees when they’re supposed to be doing pure spiritual stuff, but I couldn’t help it!

“I was just leaving,” Inuyasha piped up, stepping into view. He took my hand and awkwardly shook it “Thanks for your help priestess, I’ll tell everyone that Higurashi shrine is a cool place to visit! Goodbye!” He walked away, swinging his arms like a tin soldier. I rubbed my forehead. What a jerk, leaving me to answer to Mama all by myself! Aren’t strippers supposed to be smooth? Because right now he’s acting about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter. 

“He seems like a sweet young man,” Mama said cheerfully, “You simply must invite him to dinner! What’s his name?”

“Inuyasha,” I said, carefully watching Mama’s reaction.

“Interesting name for such a handsome boy!” She clapped me on the shoulder, and said seriously, “I know you learn most things from the internet now, but if you have any questions or need a trip to the pharmacy, be sure to let me know!” She winked and headed inside, leaving me red and stuttering like a dumbass.

One thing is for sure though, I need to go upstairs and write a list of all the questions I want to ask him. Maybe a peek in my underwear drawer while I’m at it. Don’t judge me!

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

Well that went better than I expected. For the most part. Sango is going to piss herself when she finds out.

I have to admit, I nearly lost it there. When I saw Kagome in her priestess robes, I thought she was Kikyo for a second. It’s creepy how much they look alike, but I don’t think they could be more different.

No one has said they’re in love with me before. Mom loved me obviously, and I know Sango and Kohaku do, but that’s family love. It’s different.

I’m not convinced she’ll still feel that way when she learns I’m two-hundred years old, had the hots for her great-grandmother, I occasionally get a hankering for raw meat and I’m technically married, but one thing at a time, right?

I still can’t believe it. She wasn’t disgusted or afraid. She was happy.

My ears twitched. I don’t usually let anyone touch them. Even when I’m at work, that’s one of my rules. And believe me, lots of clients ask. It uh, feels really good, if you catch my drift. Stopping her didn’t occur to me, I was too busy waiting for her to scream.

I opened the door just as Sango was about to leave for her afternoon jog.

“How did it go?” She asked.

I didn’t answer right away. Kagome’s voice was still ringing in my head.

_Afraid of you? I think I’m in love with you!_

Sango snapped her fingers in front of my face.

“Inu? Hello? Are you ok?” She sounded concerned.

“I told her I’m a half-demon,” I said slowly, “And she said she…loves me.”

Sango’s face lit up and she threw her arms around me with a squeal. Her excitement was contagious; I picked her up and spun her around.

“I’m so happy for you,” she whispered earnestly. She gave me a peck on the cheek and stepped back so I could see her smile. “but if she ever makes you cry, I will beat her up.”

I laughed.

“You’re the best.” I hugged her again.

“I know,” Sango said, pushing me far enough so she could breathe “This is great! We should celebrate! Oh, I know! We should do something extra special on Monday.”

“How about staying up all night and playing hooky on Tuesday?” Kohaku piped up. Damn kid, I hadn’t even heard him come in. Sango and I looked at each other.

Normally, Sango would say hell no to this, like she does with any suggestion that we blow off our responsibilities. But honestly, that sounded really fun to me, so, I added my puppy face to Kohaku’s. She smiled and scratched behind my ear.

“Ah, what the hell.” She said, “It’s a special occasion. But don’t get used to it, ok boys?”

Surprising no one, Miroku and Kagome instantly agreed when we invited them. Well, Sango invited them. I didn’t feel right inviting them to a “sleepover”. Saying it to Miroku would be weird and saying to Kagome would sound perverted. When I told her that, Sango gave me her knowing look and called me a wuss.

My good mood lasted all weekend. Koga made a smartass comment about my dance reaching a whole new level of slutty and I didn’t even get mad.

At some point, I think I want to show Kagome my new routine.

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time at Inuyasha and Sango's apartment

_Kagome_

I was so excited about the sleepover Monday night that I forgot to be nervous about facing Yura and Manten. Well, mostly Manten. Yura was just a bitch. And her scheme had backfired so beautifully that I couldn’t be bothered to even think about her much. Manten on the other hand, what would he do? Would he try anything else? What did he remember?

My stomach was in knots when I entered the classroom. Hiten and Manten showed up just as the bell rang. Apart from having his collar done up all the way, he looked normal. But both brothers gave me the filthiest look I’ve ever seen. Two months ago, I would have been frightened. But today it made me kind of mad. How dare they act like they’re the ones who have been wronged?

I kept my eyes facing forward, refusing to acknowledge them. I was not going to be intimidated by them and I wasn’t planning on hiding behind him for everything, but I’m going to tell Inuyasha just in case. Yura seemed more or less unfazed by what had happened at the party. I’m starting to understand that Yura is a person that thrives on drama and being talked about. She got her lap dance, as much as I hate it, and thanks to our little stunt, people will be talking about that party for weeks. To her, I suppose that means success.

It’s funny, I used to care so much about what people were saying about me, that I told a big lie. But somewhere along the way, it stopped being a lie and I stopped caring what people thought.

* * *

 

When the bell rang, Miroku and I went outside, and I scanned the crowd for his red sweater. When I found it, I squealed and ran to him, throwing my arms around him in a big hug. He grunted like he was surprised, but recovered really quickly and hugged me back, lifting me off the ground with a playful growl. I wanted to kiss him, but I’m not quite that brazen yet. He put me down and greeted Miroku with their manly-nod thing again. Miroku had taken the news about Inuyasha being a half-demon surprisingly well. He just kinda went “Oh,” With a long pause afterwards. But he hadn’t called me a liar or anything, which I appreciated.

We had to stop by our houses to get our overnight stuff. Our parents thought we were staying over at the other’s house. I didn’t bother bribing Sota to cover for me, this wasn’t something they were likely to question. Although I knew mom meant it when she said she wanted Inuyasha over for dinner at some point. And Mushin, well, he’s not mean or neglectful, but he does like to drink. There’s been the occasional time where if Miroku didn’t come home, I’m not sure he’d notice. I feel just a little guilty about lying to mom, she’s not the type to get angry but I don’t think she’d very pleased to learn I’m sleeping over at my secret boyfriend’s house and skipping school tomorrow. To keep up the pretense, he offered to wait in the car.

“Do you drink?” He asked me while Miroku was inside, getting his stuff.

I shook my head.

“Miroku and I stole a bottle of Grandpa’s sake once. That didn’t go well.”

Inuyasha laughed. I love his laugh so much.

“That’s what you get for starting with sake. Don’t worry, I didn’t get anything that strong.”

When we stopped at my house, I spent some time stressing about what to take. Should I bring pretty undies in case the occasion arises? Do I want the occasion to rise? Ok, I’ll rephrase: do I want the occasion to rise tonight? I mean, we’ve been fake dating for two months and only had our first kiss three days ago. I didn’t mean to tell him, but I meant what I said; I’m crazy about him. I checked my appearance in the mirror; hair still looked fine, armpits and legs were shaved, I’d moisturized every bit of skin I could reach. Should I put on some perfume or something?

Oh crap, I’ve been in here way too long, I need to get going. I’ll skip the perfume, Mom thinks I’m going to Miroku’s after all. I ended up bringing my blue-checkered pyjamas and my red underwear and bra set. I packed some clothes for tomorrow as well, jeans and my sweater with a cat on the front.

Ok, I’m ready!

* * *

 

Sango greeted me with a hug, Miroku with a nod and Inuyasha with a punch on the arm. Kohaku let me hug him for the first time ever! This is the first time I’ve ever seen him out of his school uniform. I’m a bit jealous, Sango seems to always look cool even if she’s not trying. She’s wearing army pants and a black tank top, and she still looks like a freaking model! I think I need to go close Miroku’s mouth for him.

They seem to have gone a bit overboard, the counter was covered in giant bags of chips, candy and other snacks.

Sango took a beer from the fridge and handed one to Inuyasha.

“What’s for dinner?” She asked.

“Pizza. Yes, I ordered one with the crap you like.”

Sango rolled her eyes and offered drinks to Miroku and I. He accepted a beer, so I decided what the hell, I will too. Kohaku casually walked to the fridge and opened it.

“Don’t even think about it.” Inuyasha said, sitting on the couch and untying his bandanna. “You’re not old enough to drink.”

“No one is, other than you!” Kohaku protested. Inuyasha’s ears twitched, but he didn’t say anything. I guess he didn’t want to admit that Kohaku had a point. Wait a second!

“Sango, you aren’t twenty-one?” I asked. But she works at a bar? To my surprise, Sango turned red.

“Er, no.” She said, sounding uncomfortable, “I’m nineteen. Anyone want to play Mario Party? We just got it!”

Wow, subtle. I was beyond confused. Only nineteen, but she’s living on her own and she’s the legal guardian of her little brother? How did that happen? And also, how the hell does she work at a bar?! I’m so curious now! I snuck a peek over towards Sango and Kohaku. He looked like he felt a bit guilty. Sango said something quietly and kissed the side of his head.

“Fine, since we’re throwing out the rules tonight. But don’t come crying to me if you’re hungover tomorrow.” She ruffled Kohaku’s hair. He got himself a beer, opened it, took a sip and promptly spat it back out. Sango and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

“How do you guys drink this stuff?” He exclaimed. I just remembered that I’ve never drank beer either. I took an experimental sip and forced myself to swallow it. Hmmmm, I wouldn’t say it’s good, but it’s not unbearable. Maybe it’s an acquired taste?

I won’t go much in to detail for the next little while, but we ate, we drank, Sango and I destroyed the boys at Mario Party, I was having a really good time. Even the beer was tasting a little better, the more I tried it.

Then Miroku had the brilliant idea to play Truth or Dare. Sango and Inuyasha shared a look, but they agreed.

“I’ll start!” I said eagerly, “Inuyasha, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said, “I’m not drunk enough for dares yet.”

“Ok, how old are you?” The night was young, so I’ll start off easy. Inuyasha took a swig of his beer.

“Uh, I don’t know exactly, I’ve lost count. Somewhere around two hundred.”

The only one that didn’t gape at him in shock was Sango, who shrugged.

“And yet, you still have the maturity of a fifteen-year old.”

Inuyasha threw a handful of popcorn at her.

“Ok fine, my turn then. Miroku, truth or dare?”

Miroku chose truth. Inuyasha asked how many women he’d slept with. I was absolutely amazed when Miroku turned pink and said the answer was two. How did I not know that? I’d assumed he was a virgin, like me.

Sango’s truth question was if she had any more tattoos. She only had the one, but it took up half her back. Kohaku’s question was if he liked any girls at school. Sango and Inuyasha looked just a little too delighted when they heard he liked a girl in his class named Rin. Inuyasha’s ears flicked at the name, but all he did was give Kohaku a noogie and tease him about becoming a man. It was kinda cool, seeing the way this mini-family interacted with each other. Sango was the most physically affectionate of the three, Inuyasha let her scratch behind his ears and they tussled over pretty much everything. Kohaku mostly kept to himself, smiling and blushing shyly when someone mussed his hair, or embraced him. It was obvious that he adored them. I’m so curious to know how this arrangement came to be.

My question, because Miroku is a jerk, was asking if I’d had any erotic dreams about our dear silver-haired friend. My face felt like it was on fire, I tried to take a drink but ended up choking on it.

“Oooooooooh!” Miroku exclaimed, “I think we can take that as a yes!” I caught a brief glance of Inuyasha’s face, he was blushing, but he looked pleased.

“Alright, alright, enough!” I cried, absolutely mortified, “Miroku, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Miroku said, meeting my eyes in a challenge. Oh, he was going to regret this. I’d been waiting for the perfect time to get him back for his stunt with the video game two months ago. What?  I never said I can’t be petty when I want to be.

“Fine. Miroku, I dare you…to give Inuyasha a lap dance.”

The reaction was the greatest moment of my life. Kohaku squeaked and covered his eyes. Sango choked on her drink and needed me to smack her on the back. When she could breathe again, she laughed so hard that tears ran down her eyes. It was contagious. I managed to keep a straight face…until I saw the horror on both Inuyasha and Miroku’s faces, then I started laughing so hard I couldn’t breathe.

“If you don’t want to do it, you can answer this truth question instead.” I whispered it in his ear. As expected, he smacked his forehead and groaned in defeat. After a moment of deliberation, Sango, Kohaku and I came up with the perfect song- “You touch my tra-la-la”.

I’ve never had Miroku look at me with such hatred, but that only added to the hilarity. Inuyasha chugged the rest of his beer and opened a new one. Face beet red, Miroku turned around and wiggled his butt in Inuyasha’s face. I thought I was going to die from laughter, I couldn’t breathe! When Miroku took his shirt off, Kohaku ducked his head and covered his eyes. I couldn’t keep from blushing, but my reaction was nothing compared to Sango’s. Her face was tomato red, but she couldn’t take her eyes off him. Even I had to admit, Miroku is pretty fit. Inuyasha on the other hand, looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here. Miroku for his part, seemed to have noticed Sango ogling him and was getting kinda into it. I stopped the song out of mercy for Inuyasha. Really, there was no need for Miroku to be playing with his belt buckle like that.

Miroku tugged his purple T-shirt back on, pretending he didn’t see Sango staring at him.

“Sango, truth or dare.” He said, calm as anything.

“Dare.” Sango replied. Miroku’s grin could have lit up a room.

“I dare you to choose anyone in the room and kiss them, with tongue.” Well that firmly excluded Kohaku. Sango raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.” She said smoothly. Grabbing me by the front of my top, she pulled me in and kissed me full on the lips. Without meaning to, my eyes slid closed, lips opening to allow her tongue entry. Holy shit, Sango was a good kisser! We broke apart and I shook my head to clear it. I swear Miroku and Inuyasha’s jaws were on the floor.

“Why did I agree to this game?” Kohaku asked, breaking the awkward silence and making everyone laugh.

“It’s my turn,” Sango reminded us, “Inuyasha, truth or dare?”

Inuyasha finished what I think was his fifth beer and answered,

“Keh, let’s keep it going: dare.” Sango smirked, and I got the impression Inuyasha had just stuck his foot in a trap.

“I dare you to get a tattoo.”

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha gets inked

* * *

_Kagome_

Here’s the thing about tattoos, getting one in Japan is considered _very_ risqué. For a long time, only gang members had tattoos. That’s what they were for, to indicate where your allegiance lay. The mindset is changing, but most people still think that having a tattoo means that you’re an unsavoury character.

“Any tattoo?” Inuyasha clarified, looking thoughtful.

“Any tattoo,” Sango agreed, “but keep in mind you’re going to have to show us later. You know, to make sure you didn’t cheat.” The challenge had been issued. We waited with baited breath for his answer.

“Ok fine, let’s go.”

Oh wow, he’s really going to do it! What is he going to get? Where is he going to get it? Boy is this ever going to add some extra spice to his routine!

* * *

 

We bundled up because it’s starting to get cold outside and started walking to the tattoo parlor. Inuyasha knows one close by, owned by a man named Myoga.

“If he says anything flirty to you, ignore him. He’s harmless, he just doesn’t want to admit he’s old.” I giggled. It might have been the beer talking, even though I only had two, but I was in a really good mood.

“So? What are you going to get?” I asked, in a singsong voice. The whole walk there was the four of us throwing out suggestions. A cup of ramen, because he can’t cook anything else, a pawprint, the logo for Kagura’s Palace, my name on his bum. I couldn’t resist voicing my approval of that one! He reminded us that he apparently had to show them all when it was done, so he wouldn’t be getting one on his ass, thank you very much. When I asked what the problem was, he stepped very close to me and murmured in my ear,

“The problem is, if you want to see me naked, you’re gonna have to pay for it like everyone else.” I shivered. I would have tried to blame it on the cold, but who am I kidding?

The tattoo parlor was such a hole-in-the-wall type place, I would have walked right by it, if Inuyasha hadn’t stopped abruptly and caused a pile-up. The door almost blended in with the stone, the only thing setting it apart was a small window and the doorknob.

The inside was way bigger than I thought it would be, and not scary at all. Just old and not that well lit. But it had some very comfortable looking couches and beanbag chairs. This was a tattoo studio? I thought they had loud music and creepy skulls and stuff.

“Oi Myoga!” Inuyasha called. There was some grumbling and a short, squat man came into view, dressed in old style robes like Grandpa wears at the shrine sometimes.

“Master Inuyasha, it’s been a long time!” He greeted, squinting at us in a way that made me think he might be nearsighted. “Sango, lovely as always.” His eyes passed right over Miroku and Kohaku, landing on me.

“Fresh blood?” He asked hopefully. Am I missing something? And I’m sorry, _Master_ Inuyasha?

“Touch her and I’ll rip your hand off,” Inuyasha said cheerfully, “I want a tattoo.” Myoga made a reprimanding sound and shook his head.

“You never change. Well, come in!” He started to walk, we tried to follow. Inuyasha stopped and spun around, nearly causing another pile-up.

“You’ll see it when it’s done, you nosy bastards.”

He closed the door in our faces. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Sorry about that Kagome,” she said, taking a seat on the couch, “Myoga is an old friend, and anytime we come to visit, he always asks when Inuyasha is going to find him a girlfriend. I guess he thinks Inuyasha has women trailing after him all the time.”

“Doesn’t he?” I asked, without meaning to.

“Honestly no.” Sango answered. Miroku and I sat down, listening intently. “It’s easy to forget how old he is, but when he was born, half-demons were considered…inferior. Nobody is chasing him with torches and pitchforks anymore, but I guess it never really left him.” She paused. “Clients get all wrapped up in his unique appearance, but in real life, he hates being noticed.”

I thought about that. Technically speaking, I was exactly what Sango had just said; a client that had been enamoured by the way he looked. But it hadn’t stayed that way for long. I mean, yeah, I’d thought he was drop-dead gorgeous from day one, but I’d quickly become fascinated with him as a person. Was that the difference between them and me? We sat in silence for a few minutes until Miroku spoke up.

“I’m dying to know,” Miroku said, “How did you two meet?” I waited eagerly, glad to hear he felt the same way I did.

“It’s a long story,” Sango said, looking uncomfortable.

“She punched him in the face.” Kohaku said. My mouth fell open and Miroku sputtered a laugh. Sango shrugged.

“He deserved it.”

I have to hear this story now, it sounds hilarious!

The door opened and Inuyasha stepped out, looking exactly the same as when he’d gone in. To be fair, he was in sweatpants and a black hoodie. I hadn’t expected him to get a face tattoo or anything.

“Having fun?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yep!” Sango replied, “Just telling them about how I decked you and we became best friends after.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Before we go,” He lifted up his shirt to show us all the bandage above his heart, “Happy?” My eyes dipped to his chiseled abs for a split second. I flushed red; he had a treasure trail of silver hair under his navel.

“Ecstatic.” Sango replied.

“Bitch. Thanks, Myoga, see you around!”

The squat man waved and reminded Inuyasha again to bring him a girlfriend next time. Inuyasha responded with a careless wave and off we went.

As we walked, I asked out of curiosity how much the tattoo cost. Inuyasha snorted.

“Nothing. The old coot likes me. By the way Kagome, truth or dare?” 

Fuck. I was a bit nervous, but I didn’t want to be a wimp either. Everyone had done a dare except for Kohaku and me. Besides, what could be worse than making Miroku do a strip tease for Inuyasha?

“Dare.”

My dare was to buy a dirty novel, then stand on a street corner and dramatically read it out loud. Sango had her hands over Kohaku’s ears, but she was laughing out loud. Miroku and Inuyasha heckled me the entire time yelling stuff like “oh my!” and “Then what?!”and “Yeah baby!” The response from people passing by ranged from giving me a judgemental look and hurrying by to stopping and listening for a moment. One man even tossed me some yen! Humiliating.

You could say that I deserved this, after what I made Miroku do, but all this means is that it’s war! Kohaku, being the wise child that he is, suggested we put the game on hold until we made it back to the apartment. He said it was because it was getting late and cold, but I think he just wanted to avoid a public stunt. Not that I would do that to him, he’s just a kid.

* * *

 

Kohaku got lucky, by the time we arrived back at the apartment, Inuyasha complained loudly that he was hungry so of course, all things had to wait until he was fed. I swear that boy is like a furnace. I said that to Sango and she laughed.

“Kagome, I hope you know how to cook. It’s just not worth dealing with him when he’s hungry.” Inuyasha’s ears twitched irritably and he shot us a glare.

“Speak for yourself, Sango!” He yelled across the room. Kohaku’s silent nod of agreement cracked me up. We settled in and just started talking and drinking some more. We talked about university plans for Miroku and I, childhood stories, movies we wanted to see, fears and quirks we had. By this point, it was almost two in the morning and Kohaku had fallen asleep on Sango’s lap. She looks so much like a mom that it’s hard for me to believe she’s only nineteen.

“I’m afraid of heights.” I admitted, after Miroku told us about his dislike for dark, enclosed spaces. Inuyasha surprised me by grinning.

“Come with me,” he said, holding out his hand.

He guided me into the bedroom and for a second my mind went _there_. But he just opened the window and climbed out of it. Dumbfounded, I followed after him. We climbed up the fire escape to the roof of the apartment building. The ladder didn’t feel very secure, and I got more and more nervous the higher we got, but I trusted him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, to help keep me steady.

I looked around and gasped. Tokyo is really beautiful when it’s lit up. It’s windy up here though, I think if Inuyasha wasn’t beside me radiating heat that I’d be really chilly. We didn’t speak for a few minutes, just enjoying watching life unfold at our feet.

“Wanna go for a run?” He asked suddenly. I looked at him. The wind was blowing his bangs in his eyes, but I could still see the mischievous glint in them. Saying yes was either a really good or a really bad idea. But wasn’t that my relationship with him in a nutshell? Ah, screw it.

“Sure!”

He knelt down so I could climb on his back.

“Hang on tight!” He told me, “Ready?”

I nodded yes, and he took off, sprinting towards the edge of the building. I waited for him to turn, but the edge came closer and closer. My hands bunched in the fabric of his sweater. He bent his knees and sprang off the roof, sailing through the air. I buried my face in his hair to keep from screaming. I trust him, but I was still scared for my life!

We landed on the neighbouring rooftop, but he didn’t stop. This time, I forced myself to open my eyes and look. It felt like we were flying. The wind played with my hair and I felt weightless. No, I felt free! Inuyasha landed and kept running. This time, he jumped up to a ledge, taking us higher. When he stopped, we had to be at least twenty stories up. It’s a bit different on the outside, let me tell you.

He carefully put me down, but I clung to his side, making him chuckle.

“So, what did you think?”

“Please tell me you do this often.” I replied. My face was half hidden in his sweater, and my heart was pounding like mad.

“A couple times a week,” he assured me. “You’re safe with me, I promise.”

Slowly, I made myself meet his eyes. He seemed like he was truly in his element. I was realizing that those acrobatics in his act that I had been so impressed by, were child’s play to him. I can see him running and jumping through the tree tops out in the country, enjoying the clean air and the freedom that comes with it. He tilted his head to the side and smiled, showing just a hint of his fangs.

“I love you.” I whispered. He held me tightly and kissed me. I think we can call my fear of heights officially cured.

* * *

 

We climbed back in through the window. The bedroom was dark and empty, but there was still a light on in the living room.

Inuyasha’s ears twitched and he put a finger to his lips. I was confused, but I obeyed. He knelt by the door and pressed an ear against it. I did the same, and immediately understood why.

Miroku and Sango sounded like they were in deep conversation and shouldn’t be disturbed. The polite thing to do would be to keep ourselves entertained in here for a little while. But I just couldn’t take my ear from the door. Ok I admit it, I’m a nosy high schooler too.

“But why Sango? What are you afraid of?” Miroku’s voice was gentle, but he sounded concerned.

“I’m not…I mean…” Sango hesitated, “I don’t know if you’ll understand.”

“Won’t you let me try?”

She didn’t answer. There was a long awkward pause.

“Does this have something to do with your relationship with Inuyasha?”

I don’t think he meant to, but Inuyasha cursed under his breath. I gasped, pressing harder against the door. I wasn’t sure if I should be pissed or not, I needed more.

“I’m not a fool Sango.” Miroku continued, “Two bedrooms in this place, and one clearly belongs to Kohaku alone.”

“We…we don’t…anymore.” Sango stammered. “Not since we met you and Kagome.” I blinked a few times. Sango and Inuyasha? Together? I snuck a look at him, and to my dismay, the guilty, apologetic expression on his face told me it was true. I wasn’t sure how to feel.

The way Miroku had worded it made it sound so normal. And I guess it was. Inuyasha is two hundred years old after all, and here I was thinking that being an eighteen-year-old virgin was a long time. But I couldn’t help the twisting feeling in my stomach at the idea of Inuyasha in bed with someone else, even if it was before we met. But I didn’t have time to dwell on that, or I was going to miss something!

“It’s ok Sango.” Miroku said, “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What do you want from me?” Sango whispered, so quietly I could barely hear. Damn Inuyasha and his good hearing.

“I want you to confide in me.” Miroku replied. “I want you to stop being afraid that I’m going to judge you or abandon you.” I heard him inhale, “I want you to love me, the way I love you.”

Oh wow.

* * *

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango tells her tale. Proceed with caution!

* * *

 

_Kagome_

Inuyasha looked as surprised as I felt. I know I’ve been making jokes that Miroku idol worships Sango, but now we knew. It felt like a moment from a romantic movie, but it was really happening, right in front of me. Well, kinda. We are so dead if we get caught eavesdropping.

We heard Sango take a shaky breath.

“Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Miroku didn’t respond. I could just see him folding his hands and looking at her with his violet eyes, full of patience and understanding. He was like Mama in that way, no wonder Sango had decided to open up to him.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said quietly in a tone I’ve never heard him use, “Listen before you say anything.”

My knee-jerk reaction was to be offended, but I recognized this as protectiveness of Sango rather than a lack of faith in me. So, I nodded and settled back into position.

“My mother died when Kohaku was very little. We have no extended family, so our father was left to raise us on his own. We never had much, but it was enough. Then, when I was seventeen, father died. Hit by a drunk driver.”

“I’m sorry Sango,” Miroku murmured, “That’s terrible.”

“Everything started going wrong after that. Kohaku is such a shy boy. Father had always tried so hard to get him to toughen up, be ready to become the man of the house and all that. I never thought that was right. I love Kohaku’s gentle heart so much, I decided that if one of us had to be the tough one, it would be me.

Child protective services came and took him away from me. The short version is that I was deemed to old to be fostered, but not old enough to be Kohaku’s guardian. Age wasn’t the only problem though. It became clear that I needed to prove that I was responsible enough to look after him and find the money to support him. That turned out to be much more than I’d ever expected. But I was desperate. At the time, all I could think is that Kohaku would be miserable without me, I’m the only one that understands him. Now I think I’m the one that needs him.

Maybe I should have been smarter about it, but I only had a year until I turned eighteen. I gave up the apartment, I dropped out of high school intending to work whatever job I could find.”

Sango started to cry. I pressed a hand to my heart. I like to think I would have done the same for Sota, but I don’t know if I’m tough enough.

“But no one wants a high school dropout. I found a job at a Mini-Sol…until I was caught sleeping there. I lived on the streets for weeks. I had my own cardboard box in an alley about three blocks from here. It was then that I realized I did have something people would pay for.”

Tears pricked my eyes. It was in the past, but I found myself praying that she wasn’t implying what I thought she was implying. I couldn’t bear it. Sango deserved the life she had now, safe and warm in a home with her brother. Imagining her shivering and alone in a box made me want to burst through the door and hug her until my arms went numb.

“I’ll spare you the details. But I hated every second of it. The only thing that kept me going was constantly reminding myself _it’s for Kohaku._ We managed the occasional phone call. You know Kohaku, he never wants to inconvenience anyone. He thought I was still in our apartment and going to school, if he’d known I was on the streets, he might not have told me the truth about his foster home. He’d been moved nearly an hour away to live with a family that was already fostering six children. They seemed like well-meaning people but looking after six kids is just too much. He was fed and sheltered and driven to school, but he had no friends at home or at school and he told me every time we talked that he missed me and wanted me to be his guardian. I couldn’t give up. I almost had enough to pay for his schooling and a small apartment for the next year.

I met Inuyasha shortly after. I tried to erm, offer my services when he was on his way to Kagura’s Palace.”

Sango paused to catch her breath, trying to keep herself from sobbing. Her story had been coming out in a tumble of words, like she’d equally wanted to tell it while also wanting to blot it from her memory.

“Don’t worry, he turned me down. Gave me a fistful of bills and told me to go get something to eat.”

That made me smile. I could just hear his gruff voice in my head, trying to bely the kind nature of his actions. I wasn’t smiling for long though.

“I’d been lucky up until then.” Sango said, her tone turning dark, “But that night, I was attacked by two men that didn’t feel like paying.”

Miroku and I both gasped. I heard a faint growl from Inuyasha’s throat.

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

I remember that night, fucking scum. The irritating thing about being under Naraku’s thumb is that when he ‘asks’ you to do a job, you do it, whether you want to or not. There were two demons in the area that didn’t feel like joining our “community” or keeping a particularly low profile so Naraku had pleasantly requested my help in dispatching them. I’d left the club when my ears picked up the sounds of a fight and I smelled blood and demons.

When I got there, Sango was nearly unconscious. She’d clearly fought with everything she had, but she was a malnourished human woman against two male demons. She’d never stood a chance.

“If Inuyasha hadn’t found me, I think I would have died.” Sango whispered. “I almost wanted to, but that would mean I’d failed Kohaku. I was barely awake, but I remember watching Inuyasha fight them and thinking to myself that he couldn’t be human. He must be an angel come to save me. No human can move like that. No human has that look in their eye.”

I snuck a peek at Kagome. She wasn’t looking at me, all her attention was focused on listening. What Sango wasn’t saying was that I’d dismembered those demons. I have a dark side to me and nothing enrages me more than men that prey on women. I ripped them apart and I was happy to do it. When I calmed down, I saw that Sango was in really bad shape, but if she was so hard-up for cash that she was on the streets, there’s no way she could pay for a stint in the hospital.

“When I woke, I was in Inuyasha’s bed. I was lying on my stomach and what was left of my clothing had been taken off. I felt his hands holding my wrists and I panicked. I started thrashing around and ended up decking him right in the face. I recognized him from earlier, and I demanded to know who and what the hell he was. He backed off, cussed me out and explained after I’d relaxed a little.

One of his half-demon abilities is that his saliva has healing powers. He explained that I’d needed help, but he hadn’t wanted to take me to the hospital, so he brought me back home, cleaned me off and well, licked my wounds.”

“I see.” Miroku said delicately. Trust me Miroku, it’s not something I usually do for other people. Licking wounds isn’t exactly pleasant. But in Sango’s case, I dunno. I saw something in her when she tried to proposition me. I remember looking at her and thinking “what the hell is she doing in a place like this?”

“He tried to dodge answering my question about what he was, but I wouldn’t drop it. I ended up forcing him to make a decision that I didn’t fully understand until later. It boils down to if he couldn’t guarantee my silence, I’d have to die. For a while, we had this strange roommate-slash-prisoner situation. I can’t think of any other way to describe it. But I learned pretty fast that underneath all his huff and bluster, Inuyasha was a good guy.”

Kagome opened her mouth, looking like she had a question, but we were both interrupted.

“Sister…” a soft voice whispered. Sango made a surprised sound.

“Kohaku!” She hesitated, “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough.” Kohaku replied, “Sango, I had no idea you went through all that for me.”

“I wanted to keep it that way,” Sango told him, sounding like she was on the verge of tears again. There was a moment of quiet. I’m guessing they were hugging. Shit. How the hell are we going to keep Kohaku from blaming himself for all this? You know he’s going to.

“I want to hear the rest.” Kohaku said. “I need to know so I can repay you.” Told you.

Sango started to protest, but a quiet comment from Miroku that I couldn’t make out made her pause.

“Ok. Uh. Things started to settle down once Inuyasha and I decided to stay roommates. I told him everything about my situation and he agreed that we could stay here temporarily. He got Ayame to help him sweet-talk Kagura into letting me work as a bartender. When I turned eighteen, I presented my case to become Kohaku’s legal guardian. They turned me down. They were concerned that a barely-legal adult living with her ‘boyfriend’ wouldn’t be able to support him.

So, Inuyasha and I got married.”

“WHAT?!” Kagome shrieked. There was a moment of deadly silence. I gaped at her in horror. Kagome clapped her hands to her mouth. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. We’re dead. We are one-hundred and ten percent dead.

The door swung open to reveal a very red, very pissed off Sango. We scrambled back, trying to look innocent and failing.

“You…you… dirty rotten eavesdroppers!” She seethed. “I am going to murder you!” She might have too, but Kagome rescued me. She got to her feet and pulled Sango into a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” All of Sango’s anger seemed to drain from her and she just stood there. We all waited, holding out breath to see what she’d do next. Blinking back tears, she pulled back from Kagome and walked over to me. Grabbing my ear, she tugged my head down to hiss something in my ear. I’m not going to tell you what she said, but I’m getting off easy.

“Fine, I guess you might as well hear the rest.”

We sat in a circle. I felt pretty guilty now, but I was more certain than ever that Kagome and Miroku were people worth trusting. They don’t even know the super nitty gritty stuff, and hopefully they never have to.

“First of all, Kagome,” I said, kinda pissed at her for blowing our cover, “It’s not a real marriage. There was no ceremony or anything. We got Myoga to print up a marriage certificate that was good enough to fool the government. After that, they didn’t have much choice than to let us have Kohaku. We had a permanent address, Sango had a steady income and combined with mine, it’s more than enough to get us by. Plus, Kohaku threatened to run away if they didn’t let us take him.”

I’ll never say it, but I was and still am impressed with the kid standing his ground like that. I feel like the best way to deal with Kohaku is somewhere between Sango’s way and their father’s. He’s gentle and shy, but he’s not spineless.

Sango put a hand on her shoulder, where the tail of her nekomata tattoo rested.

“Myoga did my tattoo as well. Despite Inuyasha’s _aftercare_ ” Cue everyone turning red, “my back was badly scarred from the attack. I wanted to cover it with something to remind me that I’d been through hell and survived. There’s not much else to say really, we’ve been living like this for over a year now. It’ll be two soon.”

Sango looked at Miroku. She was trembling.

“So. Now you know. Gonna take back what you said?”

Miroku took Sango’s face in his hands and gave her the most tender kiss on the lips I’ve ever seen. Not that I’ve seen many tender kisses. Shut up, you know what I mean.

“You’re the most incredible woman I will ever know. Being with you would be an honour. You know, when you’re single again.”

Miroku has got to be the most chilled out guy on earth.

Without another word, Sango stood, holding Miroku’s hand firmly in hers. They walked to the bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

Ok then. I supposed we deserved that.

“So,” I said awkwardly, “who wants to go see what’s open for breakfast?”

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku feels guilty, Kagome has a request

* * *

 

_Inuyasha_

I don’t know what we were planning to do today, but I know what I want to do: fucking sleep. But I wasn’t hurting as bad as Kagome and Kohaku seem to be. Makes sense, they were both at school all day. I slept until two. We found a twenty-four-hour diner that was serving pancakes and shit. Kagome looked read to fall asleep in her food. Kohaku was more alert, but he was obviously thinking. Bet I can guess what.

Once our waiter was gone, I decided not to give him any more time to guilt-trip himself.

“Kohaku.” The kid jumped. I stared him down until he started shifting in his seat. “There’s a reason Sango didn’t want you to know about that stuff.”

Kohaku ducked his head, looking ashamed.

“She deserved better. She suffered so much because of me,”

“She’s an adult and it was her choice.” I interrupted. “Don’t you dare pity her. You want to pay her back? Fine. Keep doing well in school, get a career, make some friends, go on a date. You know, normal life things.”

“But,” Kohaku started.

“But nothing.” I said firmly. “Again, she doesn’t want your pity. And, she doesn’t want you beating yourself up, so knock it off. Got it?”

Kohaku nodded. He got up to take a piss before our food arrived, leaving me alone with Kagome. Speaking of her, she was looking at me and smiling.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing,” She replied, biting back a yawn, “You’re sweet.” The fuck?

“I am not!” I spluttered. I’m a centuries old half-demon dammit! I am not sweet!

“Sure, ok.” Kagome said teasingly, “I just think Sango and Kohaku are lucky to have you.” Kohaku came back, our food arrived, and we ate in silence. Apart from this weird moment where a girl came up to the table to tell me about five times that I’m adorable. Adorable! That’s as bad as being called sweet! She probably would have kept going, but some dude with a black braid-probably her boyfriend, dragged her away. Weirdos.

Before going back in the apartment, I pressed my ear against the door just in case. Kohaku has had enough scarring for one night. There was nothing but silence, excellent. Kohaku went straight to his room, giving us a sleepy wave. I flopped onto the couch and stretched out. I didn’t expect Kagome, with her eyes half-open to climb onto my lap and snuggle against my chest.

Well, I’m not about to start complaining. I tugged a blanket over us, wrapped an arm around her waist and ran my fingers through her hair until we both passed out.

* * *

 

_Kagome_

When I woke up, it took me a moment to realize where I was. I couldn’t remember the last time I was this comfy. Then I realized my pillow was breathing. I recalled a fuzzy memory of plopping down on Inuyasha’s lap and falling asleep. Blushing, I snuck a look at his sleeping face.

He looks so peaceful. I could get used to this being the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. Sango’s description of him last night is probably the best I’ve ever heard.

_Underneath all the huff and bluster, Inuyasha is a good guy._

Sure, he curses a lot and takes his clothes off for a living, but those things don’t define a person. He cares deeply about his friends, but he refuses to coddle them. It’s actually kind of refreshing.

I spent so much time feeling sorry for myself, staying in a relationship I wasn’t happy with just because of what others might say. He has honestly turned my life around.

Overcome by affection, I kissed him. He made a rumbling sound in his chest and sleepily kissed me back. When I pulled back, his eyes were half-open and still hazy with sleep but there was a small smile on his lips.

We spent a moment like that, just looking at each other. The bedroom door opened and Miroku came out, in just his pyjama pants. Sango followed shortly after, in what I’m guessing is one of Inuyasha’s shirts. I think we can all figure out what that means! Miroku gave us a cheeky grin that made me laugh.

“Are we interrupting something?” He asked teasingly.

“Says you.” Inuyasha shot back, “What, did you forget your shirt at home?”

“Nah, it’s on your bedroom floor.”

Miroku yelped in pain when Sango punched him in the arm. Now I know, violence is how Sango shows love.

Yawning, Sango poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Inu, I want bacon.”

With a grumble, Inuyasha pushed me off him and got up, stretching his arms above his head. My eyes immediately landed on his abs. That’s when I noticed he was still in his sweats from last night. Oh god, I hadn’t changed either. Or brushed my teeth. Oh MY GOD, he woke up to me breathing in his face! Shiiiiiiit! How embarrassing!

We’d eaten not too long ago I think? I have no idea what time it is. But anyway, those pancakes were really not that great, so I didn’t complain when Inuyasha handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

“I saved some for the brat,” Inuyasha said through a mouthful of egg. His plate had about three times more food on it than everyone else. Surprisingly, Sango’s plate came in second. And that turned out to not be enough; she tried to steal a piece of bacon off Inuyasha’s plate which started another brawl. I’d thought Inuyasha felt so bad about eavesdropping that he’d do anything Sango asked for the next little while. But oh no, bacon is where he draws the line.

Kohaku came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He waved lazily at Miroku and me, walked around the wrestling match and helped himself to the last of the food.

“Did Sis try to eat off his plate again?” He asked, “Sometimes he doesn’t mind when she does it, and other times?” He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes affectionately. Inuyasha currently had Sango in a headlock, but he was having a hard time hanging on, because she was jabbing him in the ribs repeatedly and it clearly tickled.

“I’ll have to thank him somehow.” Miroku mused. “I feel a bit guilty about dating his wife.”

Eurgh, don’t remind me. Although, if we shared that tidbit of info at school that would really get tongues wagging. Nah, Ayumi just stopped looking at me like I'm a disappointing child. If she finds out about this, she might ground me or something. Or tell my actual mom.

Oh, I nearly forgot! Mama wants to meet him!

“Inuyasha, will you come over for dinner tonight? I want you to meet my family.”

Inuyasha and Sango stopped mid-fight to stare at me with identical expressions of surprise. Miroku and Kohaku huddled together and waited eagerly for Inuyasha’s response.

Inuyasha let go of Sango and she hit the ground with a thump. He scratched his head, looking awkward.

“Why?” He said innocently, “I’ve already met your mom.”

“Inuyasha, being caught making out behind a tree and running away doesn’t count.”

Sango burst out laughing, making it really hard to keep a straight face.

“You ran away?” She exclaimed, “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Inuyasha tried to keep a dignified look, but it didn’t work.

“Come on Kagome,” He protested, “It’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

Kohaku sat there, looking quietly disturbed as Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all pointed out reasons why Inuyasha was not “meet the family” material; dog ears, cussing like a sailor, silver-hair, two hundred years old, takes his clothes off for money, that sort of thing. I patiently waited for them to finish.

“Scratches his ears with his feet, eats raw meat, pees on fire hydrants.”

“I do not!” Inuyasha protested.

I held up my hands before the bickering could start.

“Please? Mama thinks you seem sweet, and I know my brother would think you’re cool.”

I waited, giving what I hoped were effective puppy eyes. Inuyasha plopped down on the ground and started kicking at his ear with his foot. Trying to prove a point I imagine. It won't work, but nice try. I only had to wait a minute or two more before he cracked. 

“Arghhhhh fine!” He huffed. “But don’t blame me if it’s a disaster.”

I beamed and took out my cell phone.

“Awesome, I’ll call Mama and tell her we’ll be home after school.”

I glimpsed Miroku giving Inuyasha a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

* * *

 

We were all pretty tired from last night, since we hadn’t gotten that much sleep, so we didn’t really do anything in particular. We went out for lunch, wandered the mall, and eventually came to a park. Miroku convinced Sango to go on the swings with him, Kohaku got out a book and started reading, leaving Inuyasha and I under a tree. How does this keep happening?

“Your family isn’t going to like me.” Inuyasha told me again, folding his arms behind his head. “I can count on my hands the number of people that have ever liked me.”

“Come on, give them a chance. I like you, why shouldn’t they?”

He didn’t have an actual answer to that, so he grumbled something I couldn’t make out.

“Mom likes everyone, she really did think you were cute. Sota, my little brother is nice enough too, even if he’s a jerk sometimes. You know he helped cover for me when Miroku and I snuck out to the club where we met you? I had to bribe him, but he still did it. And Grandpa, he’ll probably talk your ear off about our shrine’s history. I don’t know for sure, but I think most of it is nonsense.”

“Yeah?” Inuyasha asked, sounding interested, “Like what?”

That threw me. I don’t actually listen to most of Grandpa’s tales.

“Uh well. As a kid, my favourite stories were about the fox demon hero Shippo, who played tricks and had a technique called the Wind Scar.”

“WHAT?!” Inuyasha screeched, making Kohaku and I jump. “That little shit!” He saw my shocked face and turned red with embarrassment. I leaned closer.

“Shippo was real?” I asked. Inuyasha groaned and flopped back down to the ground.

“Yeah, the brat was real. Actually, I bet he’s still alive. He was only fifty when I met him.”

I grabbed his hands and held them tightly.

“Tell me everything!” I demanded. Inuyasha gave Kohaku a pleading look, but he got up and moved to the other side of the tree trunk.

“Fine dammit. Crazy wench. Let’s see…oh yeah. First of all, the Wind Scar is my technique and if I ever find the little bastard, I’m gonna punch him out for taking all the credit.” He saw my face and added “There was a lot more countryside and fewer people back then, it’s too dangerous to use now. Anyway, Shippo’s dad was a fox demon that decided to be nice and let me live in his territory for a while. He got killed battling a swarm of man-eating demons. So, to pay the old man back, I stepped in and destroyed the army myself. Shippo was his oldest son, even though he was still just a runt. I told him I didn’t want to draw attention to myself and I was moving on. I didn’t know he was going to go around telling everyone that he was the one that destroyed the army! I can’t believe anyone believed that! The best he can do is transform into a pink balloon! You can still see his tail half the time!”

He looked so irritated it made me smile. But it did raise a few questions.

“If you’re that powerful, why”

He cut me off,

“Didn’t I take the credit? Get a reputation? Keh, power can make people obey you, but it won’t make them like you. I’m used to being hated and feared. All I wanted was to be left alone.” 

I kissed him. So, what if we’re in public, I don’t care.

“They’re all idiots.” I murmured firmly, “You’re not dangerous.” A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

“Well,” he replied, leaning in for another kiss, “not to you, anyway.”

TBC

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha meets Kagome's family

_Kagome_

We parted ways shortly after, I declined getting a ride home. I needed to go to the store and get the ingredients. Plus I needed to make the meal, shower, choose my outfit, scare Sota into behaving, the list went on. Is it possible to be so exhausted that you’re left feeling wired? I thought I’d be all sluggish and kinda hungover today, but I’m feeling a sort of buzz. I glanced at my phone; Inuyasha was coming at six o’clock sharp. I had time, but not enough for dawdling.

* * *

 

The afternoon passed in a blur and if Sota is to be believed, so did I. He called me a hurricane and a psycho just because I barged into his room to tell him that my boyfriend was coming, and he better not do anything to embarrass me or I’d make him suffer. The nerve!

Gramps is ecstatic. He didn’t say much about my breakup with Hojo. I mean, he liked him just fine; everyone likes Hojo but I think he could tell it wouldn’t last. He said something about how I must really like this boy if I was going to all this trouble. I wasn’t really listening, I was busy making dinner. I don’t mean to brag, but I’ve outdone myself. Mandarin salad, rice and seasoned to perfection steak! I don’t know if I believe that he likes raw meat, but he has fangs for a reason; I think this dinner will be right up his alley. Ooh, and I can’t forget the green tea ice cream for dessert!

I was in my room, working on the finishing touches of my outfit. I’ve chosen a pastel-yellow dress that goes down to about mid-thigh; short, but not scandalously short, and a lavender cardigan over it. I had to brush my hair; after flying over the rooftops of Tokyo, sleeping on Inuyasha’s stomach and then lying on the grass at the park, calling my hair tangled would be an understatement. My heart jumped in my chest when I heard the sounds of my very eager family greeting our guest.

I hurried downstairs and stopped half-way down. He looked…so damn handsome. I’m going to go ahead and guess that Sango had some say in his outfit. Black pants and a white dress shirt, with an open black blazer over it. His hair was combed and braided and his ears…I blinked. It took me a moment, but if I squinted, I could see the outline against his snowy hair. He had them folded over. That can’t be comfortable.

Mama cleared her throat.

“Kagome, aren’t you going to introduce us properly?” I squeaked and hurried to the door. He was blushing. I don’t think anyone has been formal with him in a very long time.

“Sorry Mama, I’d like all of you to meet Inuyasha, my boyfriend.”

Mama smiled and bowed, welcoming him to the home. Sota and Grandpa did too, but I could tell they were mind-boggled by his appearance.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said with a bow. He took off his shoes and neatly tucked them together off to the side. I’m pretty sure I’ll never see that again as long as I live. I’ve watched him and Sango leave their shoes in a pile by the door, or not bother taking them off at all. Not to mention the way he’s talking; it sounds like him, but weird. The only thing I can think of is when people talk about having a “customer service voice”. It’s softer and higher than normal, and no bad language at all.

I don’t like it.

I had to leave him unattended while I cooked the steaks. As I thought, he wanted his rare. It was hard to hear over the sizzling, but it seemed like they were sticking to polite conversation topics; where he was from, what he did for a living, how we met. You know, I’m starting to see his point. He cannot tell my family the whole truth about anything. I was straining so hard to listen that I overcooked one of the steaks. Ah shit, that one will have to be mine. I have to say, Inuyasha is pretty damn clever. 

The silver hair and yellow eyes? He’s biracial. His job? He works at a nightclub. How we met? Through Miroku. Is he coming up with all of this on the spot? Or is this how he spent his afternoon?

I called everyone into the kitchen to eat. I watched everyone carefully. Sota was absolutely enraptured by him; he was practically bouncing in his seat. I thought he was going to faint when Inuyasha told him he owned a sword.

“It’s a Meiji-era katana.”

Forget Sota, Grandpa is about to pounce!

“Ah the Meiji era! Look here, my boy! A mermaid scale that has been passed down the Higurashi family for generations!”

I caught mom looking at me and I blushed.

“You’ve done very well dear,” she said quietly, patting my arm. Does she mean the meal? Or my taste in men? I snuck a look at Inuyasha and dare I say it, I think he’s enjoying himself. He’s actually discussing mermaids with Grandpa now! I would have tuned him out ages ago.

No way. He’s the one telling stories! Sota and Grandpa have forgotten all about their food and are just sitting there in awed silence, listening to Inuyasha tell them about kappa and the mu-onna and inugami. He’s really into it too, his quiet, overly polite voice is gone and the occasional swear word has slipped into his speech, but either no one in the family noticed or they didn’t care.

Mama helped me clear the table and get the dessert and tea ready.

“I don’t think those two are going to let him leave.” She joked.

“And he was so sure you guys wouldn’t like him.” I murmured back. “I like being right.”

“The Higurashi family seems to have a soft spot for people that are different.”

Oh Mama, you have no idea.

Over dessert, my family talked a little about themselves. Sota playing on the soccer team, Grandpa talking about an exorcism he did. That’s when I noticed something strange, there was a tightness in Inuyasha’s jaw that hadn’t been there before. My eyes traveled up to his head. How much effort does it take to keep his ears like that? It’s been at least two hours.

My family moved into the living room after dessert, but Inuyasha offered to ‘help clear the table’. The moment they were gone, his ears popped up like a coiled spring.

“Owwwwwwwww.” He whined, slumping against the wall and rubbing them. I felt a pang sympathy.

“Hey,” I whispered to him, “when you leave, don’t actually leave ok? My room is the one with a tree right outside the window.” He gave me a dumbfounded look, but he nodded.

We didn’t stay in the sitting room for long, just long enough for Inuyasha to decide that playing with Buyo is his new favourite thing. He and Sota teased him with a laser pen for a bit while the rest of us watched. At the end of the night, he bowed and thanked everyone for their hospitality.

“Come back soon!” Sota called after him. Once the door closed, Sota turned to me and gave me a big smile. “He’s great Kagome! Don’t mess it up this time!”

I’ll let him off easily, just this once. I’m in too good of a mood right now.

I cleaned all the dishes, faked a yawn and told everyone I was going to bed. It was hard not to hurry upstairs, which would have looked and sounded suspicious.

Once in my room, I left the main light off, but turned on my bedside lamp. Sure enough, when I opened the window, he was already lounging on the branch closest to me.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” I answered. He climbed inside and looked around. It was harder to tell in this light, but I think he was blushing again.

“Dinner was really good.”

My face lit up.

“Good! I picked it out just for you! So, the steak was cooked ok? What about the seasonings? Not too much, right?”

“Uh, yes?”

Look at me, talking his ear off just like everybody else in my family. Also, why are we awkwardly standing in the middle of my room?

I remembered why I invited him up here in the first place. Ok, Kagome, don’t freak out. I stepped closer and reached up to gently massage his ears.

“Thank you,” I whispered, “I know you were nervous, but you were great tonight. They really loved you.”

He swallowed. I had to rise up on my toes a little bit and move on to lightly scratching his scalp around his ears.

“I’m sorry you had to keep your ears down for so long. Is this making them feel better?”

“Hnnnngh.” Inuyasha said. I trailed my hands down, running my fingers through his soft hair.

“You look amazing too.” I told him, slipping my hands under his blazer and onto his sides, feeling his solid muscles underneath the fabric.

“Kagome…” he growled. His whole body was tense, like he was about to pounce.

I’ve never felt like this. Never thought I’d ever have the guts. I was nervous, but not as much as I thought I’d be.

My hands reached the buckle of his belt, undoing it along with the button of his pants.

“I’m so grateful to you, for everything you’ve done for me.”

“K-kags…you don’t…”

“Shhhhh,” I whispered, kissing his neck, “I want to.”

I kissed him on the lips just as my hand found its prize. He groaned into my mouth as I gave him an experimental stroke. It became clear very quickly that our position was a little too confining to be fully enjoyable for him, so I pushed his pants and boxers (red of course) down far enough for him to spring free. I teased him with slow, deliberate strokes, watching his face to see how my touch affected him. He had his teeth clenched in a way that made me think that he was trying very hard to stay quiet. I kissed his neck again, lapping at it with my tongue. His half-lidded eyes slid closed and he made a noise almost like a whimper. Suddenly, my hands didn’t seem like enough.

I dropped to my knees, ignoring his whine of protest. Looking at…things...from this angle made me feel just a little intimidated for a moment. He had to be at least eight inches long and wide enough around to make me gulp. But I’d gotten this far, I wasn’t about to chicken out now! A clear bead of liquid had formed at the tip and I shyly licked it away.

“Kagomeee…” He moaned. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my lips around the head and took him as deeply as I could. It was a strange feeling, but I can’t say it was bad. The view alone made it worth it. I bobbed my head up and down, hanging onto his legs for support. He growled and fisted his hands in my hair, tugging lightly. He was enjoying this! I went faster, pulsing my tongue against him.

Then suddenly, he pulled away from me, panting.

“Woman,” he growled, “You better stop that.”

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked worriedly. The emphatic shake of his head was almost funny.

“Not even a little bit,” he assured me, “I just don’t want to start something you don’t want to finish.”

I stood. I appreciated the sentiment; just another thing to add to the growing list of reasons why I love him. But I was ready, and I wanted him _right now._

I unbuttoned my cardigan and let it slide off my shoulders.

I won’t bore you with the details, unless of course, you want me to.

* * *

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome cross the line

* * *

 

_Kagome._

The blazer hit the floor. My hands were shaking, so it was a bit tough to kiss him and unbutton his shirt at the same time, but I was determined to manage.

I gave him a growl of my own when I saw he had _another_ shirt on underneath that one. My frustration made him chuckle. I felt his hand find the zipper of my dress and pull it down.

Oh shit. I was so excited about seeing _him_ naked that I kinda forgot that this means he’s going to see me too. My dress slid down my body to the floor, leaving me in just my white lace bra and undies. I went still, staring at his collarbone rather than his face with my arms at my sides. I was beyond nervous now.

Should I have put on something nicer? Did I look ok to him? Am I not as pretty as Sango is? I haven’t done anything with my down-there hair! Should I have?? Will that bother him?!

He took my arms and kissed me deeply, guiding us both towards the bed. Wherever our bare skin touched sent a jolt of excitement through me. I lay on my back, with him poised over me. At some point, he’d kicked off his pants and pulled his boxers back up.

This is such a strange feeling. On the one hand, Inuyasha half naked and on top of me is literally a dream come true. I really do want this to happen. But my stomach is also in knots. I can’t shake this sudden fear that something is going to go wrong, or I’m going to mess up somehow. What the hell? I was so bold a few minutes ago!

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, noticing the change in me. He pulled his tank top over his head, firmly took one of my hands and pressed it against his chest, so I could feel the thrum of his heart. I gasped; it was beating almost as rapidly as mine. I remembered something.

Shaking, I trailed my fingers down his chest and to his abs. My eyes filled with tears.

His tattoo was small, maybe about the size of my palm and drawn like an old ink painting on parchment. It was a birdcage with a songbird sitting on top of it.

I used to hate that song. _Kagome, Kagome, you’re no more than a bird in a cage._ He’d gotten my name symbolically tattooed over his heart. That had to mean…

“Inuyasha…” I breathed, “You…”

“Yeah.” He murmured back. His shining eyes were filled with such tenderness that all my nerves floated away. I pulled him down into the most enthusiastic kiss I could muster. He moaned into my mouth, tongue entwining with mine. My hands traced over his ribs, making shiver in the most delicious way. He ground his hips against me, the impressive tent in his boxers reminding me just how much he was enjoying this too. He pulled me half-upright, so he could unhook my bra. He didn’t even wait for me to take it fully off before he was nibbling and sucking one of my nipples.

I’ve done some solo experimenting, so I’m not completely new at this but damn; nothing could have prepared me for this. He kissed his way down my belly making me squirm with pleasure. My only warning was a flash of golden eyes and a fanged smirk. My undies were off, and he was lavishing my clit with his tongue before I could even blink. I choked back a cry, slapping a hand over my mouth.

It felt so damn good I don’t have the words. I felt one of his fingers find my entrance and ease its way inside. I bit my lip, it was a little uncomfortable, but not too bad. He moved up to nuzzle my neck while gently pumping his finger in and out.

“Try to relax,” He murmured, his lips brushing my ear. The finger was starting to feel good, but sneaking a glance down, I was reminded that he is…alarmingly large.

I couldn’t help it. I said the most typical virgin thing there is to say.

“Is it going to hurt?”

He kissed me, leaving me breathless when we broke apart. He locked his gaze with mine, hovering just a few inches away.

“I would never hurt you.”

I nodded. He took a moment to take his boxers off and toss them on the ground, and then he was back, settled between my legs.

“Breathe.” He told me. He pushed inside me slowly, bit by bit. I held onto his arms for support, trying not to tense up or make noise, but it was hard! I was like I was being stretched.  I felt something break and I whimpered. We lay there together for a moment, just enjoying how it felt to be so close. He withdrew just a little and pushed in again, easing me into it.

He went slowly, and he was so gentle. Now I understand why they call it making love. The discomfort didn’t last long at all. The end of his braid tickled my arm and my body tingled wherever he touched me. I felt an ache building in my core towards a release and I moaned his name. His head dropped onto my shoulder and his thrusts started coming more quickly.

“Kagome…Kagome…ah!”

I pulled him in for a kiss, so I wouldn’t moan out loud when my climax hit. I shuddered, and my hips jerked against him. Clenching his teeth, he pulled out just before he came, catching it in his hand.

Oh.

Blushing, I pulled a tissue from the box by my bed and handed it to him. He gave me a sheepish smile and cleaned himself off.

I lay back down and sighed deeply. The window hadn’t been closed all the way and the breeze on my sweaty skin made me shiver. When he was done, he lay down beside me and stretched like a cat. Propped up on one arm, he pushed my bangs away from my face.

“Are you ok?”

My head was reeling, and I suddenly felt very exhausted, not to mention cold; damn window. Yawning, I snuggled up against him. I don’t know if it’s a half-demon thing or what, but he _radiates_ heat.

“I’m so happy.” I whispered, kissing his throat. I didn’t need to look to know he was blushing.

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

I tried to leave about three times before I finally managed it. Not that I wanted to, but I obviously couldn’t stay. I wanted to wait until she fell asleep and then slip out, but that didn’t work; every time I moved she’d start whining about where her space heater was going. Sango has called me that too, is that really all I’m good for? Eventually I had to just buck up and tell her I was leaving, but I’d see her soon. After making out for like fifteen minutes, she finally let me go.

It’s weird, being wanted like this. Nice though.

I’d left the car with Sango, so she could drive Miroku home and I was glad I did. Kagome may have been exhausted, but I was beyond wired so taking the rooftop path home was a relief. What a day! It was late though, after midnight.

The light in our bedroom was off when I arrived, so I slipped in through the window. I’ll brush my teeth and everything in a sec. I flopped down on the bed beside Sango and stretched out. I heard a groan.

“Inuyasha?” She asked sleepily. “How did it go?”

“Yeah Inu, how did it go?” I leapt out of bed and turned on the lamp.

“What the FUCK are you still doing here?!” If anyone asks, I did not shriek, I was just surprised.

“Would you calm down?” Miroku yawned, “You’re gonna wake Kohaku.”

“Ah shut up,” I grumbled, “It’s none of your damn business anyway.”

They shared a look. Sango looked smug, Miroku looked defeated.

“Dang it Kagome, I thought I knew you.” He muttered. “Ah, how much do I owe you again?”

“Two-thousand yen.” Sango said sweetly, “Thanks Inu, I knew the outfit would be a success! Kagome liked it then?” I gaped at them.

Why am I surprised? Why did I think they’d do anything else?

“It went fine.” I mumbled, knowing they weren’t going to let this go. Sango beamed at me.

“More than fine, apparently!” she said with a wink. I turned red.

“You wanna fight Sango?”

“Bring it on Dog-man!”

“Children!” Miroku said loudly “Again: do you really want Kohaku to wake up and hear Inuyasha talk about getting laid?”

We heard an embarrassed cough behind the door.

You have GOT to be kidding me. I opened the door and there was Kohaku with a hand firmly over his eyes, just in case. Wise kid.

“It’s ok Kohaku,” Sango said, “Everyone is decent.”

Wow. Sango and I have got to be the worst guardians on Earth.

“Kohaku, go back to bed. I’m sleeping on the couch, let me know if I have to put on the big headphones.” Poor kid pretty much bolted back to his room. I joked about it before, but seriously, does he need the talk? I nominate Sango. Or Miroku. Literally anyone but me.

I brushed my teeth over the sink, put on a new pair of PJ pants and collapsed on the couch.

I’m not actually mad about Miroku being here. From the way Kagome tells it, his uncle isn’t the most attentive man in the world, so obviously he likes it here. I just didn’t feel like getting all mushy and emotional twice in one night. Once is more than enough.

I really liked Kagome’s family. Mrs. Higurashi reminds me of my mom. She seems to always have a patient smile on her face.

I’ll admit it, I still really miss my mother. I know logically that it wasn’t my fault, people just suck. And I was only a kid anyway, but I always felt bad about mom being outcasted because of me. She never complained about it or blamed me, but I’d see her crying when she thought she was alone. I think she’d like this mini-family I’ve found for myself.

Gahhhhhhhhh I just said I was done with being mushy for today! It’s not even the new moon, so this shit needs to stop before I start crying and eating chocolate or something.

Before you say I’m being a jerk or whatever, I literally had to hide behind the couch and throw chocolate at Sango once. Yeah, I’d just used up all the hot water in the shower and told her she smelled, but that’s not the point.

I sighed and closed my eyes, replaying the memory of Kagome rubbing my ears.

Life is good right now. All I have to do now is not fuck it up.

* * *

TBC

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha gets a bad feeling

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

I didn’t see Kagome for a few days after that. We talked though, she and Miroku both were completely swamped in projects and studying for tests. Kohaku too actually. It’s only been a couple days, so maybe I’m overreacting, but he’s seemed, I dunno, withdrawn ever since the sleepover. He’s always been a good student, but now he’s going the extra mile. And that’s good I guess, I’m just worried that he’s taking what I said too far. Why is it so hard to help the kid find some goddamn balance?

Sango is concerned too, I can tell. She hasn’t said anything, but she spends a lot of time sneaking glances at his closed door. Maybe I’ll check in with him once school eases up? I don’t know, he’s Sango’s brother, not mine! Kagome seems to think things will be insane until closer to December. I never went to school, so I’ll have to take their word for it. Plus, she and Miroku need to start thinking about what comes after high school.

Shit. I just realized I have no idea what that means for any of us. Sango and I agreed that we wanted Kohaku’s education to be as stable as we could and making him change schools for any reason wouldn’t help. I have a hard time believing that Miroku will want to split up with Sango, even if he ends up moving away. But long-distance sucks ass. I’m guessing so anyway, I’ve never done it. As for Kagome…ah, we’ll figure it out.

* * *

 

Saturday night at the club got fucking weird. Sango and I showed up and the first thing I noticed is that Ayame has gained weight. Ok, maybe I shouldn’t have said it out loud, but getting smacked by Ayame, Koga, _and_ Sango was overkill in my opinion. Turns out, she’s pregnant. Keh! She coulda just SAID that…

Saturday is always our craziest, and most expensive night for the clients and tonight we had a packed house. Bachelor parties, bachelorette parties, businessmen with a secret kinky side, they were all out tonight. Ginta and Hakkaku’s double act is extra popular with that last group. Kagura doesn’t try to make us fuck the clients or anything like that, but as long as she gets her cut of the profits she doesn’t care what we do.

Anyway, tonight there was a group that struck me as odd. Six guys and a girl all crowded together in a booth. There was a really big guy, one with spiky hair and so many piercings his face was more metal than skin, one of them was really well dressed, like a doctor or something so he looked really out of place, especially compared to the metalhead. One of them was bald, but not old, and another one that was bald _and_ old. And also beaten with an ugly stick. Yikes. But it was the last two that were really distracting me. They looked familiar.

I figured it out halfway through my dance. The couple from the diner! I’d assumed they were a couple anyway, but the girl is straight-up eye-fucking me and the guy is just sitting there drinking his beer. Well whatever, she looks like I’ll get a good tip out of her. After all, she thinks I’m “adorable”.

I finished and headed for their table. I didn’t have to say anything, she squealed, climbed over everyone else at the table and followed me upstairs.

“So darlin, what will it be? Your wish is my command.” That line sounds sarcastic to my ears, but the clients buy it every single time.

This is where it got weird. She got me to sit down on the bed and started doing a strip tease for me, which wouldn’t have been that bad except, it turns out she is a he.

This guy’s face looks as delicate as Kagome’s with these big shiny black eyes, red lip-stick and dark hair in a messy updo, held in place by a jeweled pin. But then the shirt came off. Thankfully he stopped at his underwear and told me all he wanted was to be held. Uh. Ok?

So, I had to strip to my underwear and spoon this guy for half an hour. I think I’ll go ahead and add this to the list of things I’m not planning to share with Kagome, ever. I did get a hefty amount of cash for it though; the guy was practically throwing money at me just for doing things like touching his hair and rubbing his shoulder.

Whatever, weirdos with money are how this place stays in business. I’ll just have a boiling hot shower when I get home because I feel dirty now.

The guy blew me a kiss when he left. I shuddered as soon as the door closed. Before you think I’m getting judge-y I’m not. Something about that guy just gave me the creeps is all. Time for round two.

The rest of the night went as usual, so I wasn’t sure why my stomach was in knots. After we closed, I made civil talk with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku and by that, I mean Koga bragged about becoming a dad while the rest of us grunted and nodded. After a while, Ginta stopped even pretending to listen and dozed off on Hakkaku’s shoulder.

Sango and I were just about to get in the car when my instincts started screaming at me that something was wrong. I went rigid, looking around the parking lot for something, anything. I didn’t smell anyone nearby, a quick check of the car showed that it didn’t seem tampered with or anything. I even checked the trunk. What was this feeling?

“Inu?” Sango asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Go straight home, make sure Kohaku is ok and lock the door, understand?”

She was still looking at me like I’d gone crazy, but I wasn’t taking any chances. After a heartbeat, she nodded and I bolted.

I took the rooftop route to Higurashi shrine.

_Kagome, you better be alright._

The shrine looked perfectly normal. I leapt down from the archway over the stairs and took a deep breath.

Damn it. There’s still too many lingering scents from the day, it’s all one big muddled mess. I fucking hate the city, it completely fucks up my sense of smell. I jumped up into the tree outside Kagome’s room and peered through her window.

She wasn’t in her bed.

The window was unlocked, so I slipped inside. No sign of a struggle. Where the hell was she?!

The tiny rational part of my mind tried to tell me that maybe she was with Miroku or something, they had spent the day doing school work and they’d had sleepovers before. But the rest of my brain was in panic mode.

_She might be in trouble! She might be in danger! Is it Naraku? Did he find out about her?! What if he’s taken her? What if she’s-_

I shook my head, refusing to let the image form. I left Kagome’s room and snuck into the hallway, it was almost pitch black. My ears flicked at the sound of movement downstairs. I sailed over the stairs and to the bottom floor. The sound was coming from the kitchen and there was a single light on. I crept forward, careful not to make any noise.

Kagome just barely managed not to scream when she saw me, but she did drop her cell phone and her snack on the floor. She grabbed at the counter for support with a hand over her face. I slid down the wall and to the ground, feeling a mix of relieved and really, really stupid.

_She’s ok. Thank the kami._

“What are you doing here?” She asked, when she stopped hyperventilating. I stood.

“I uh. I just uh had a feeling and wanted to you know, check on you but you’re fine and I broke into your house for no reason, so I’m gonna go now.”

Maybe I have gone crazy. I felt her grab my wrist.

“It’s ok.” She mumbled, “I um…I left the window unlocked in case you ever came by…”

Everything so far has pointed to me getting anxious over nothing, but I had to be sure.

“Has anything strange happened to you lately? Any weird visitors to the shrine or anything?

Kagome shook her head.

“No, I was with Miroku all day like I told you.”

There was an awkward pause.

“You ran all the way over here because of a feeling?” My face heated up.

“Keh, who says I ran here?”

Kagome held up her phone, so I could see the time. Another awkward pause.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. She kissed me on the cheek. “What were you thinking had happened?”

I meant to say something reassuring and then get the hell out of there, but I couldn’t get the words out. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her instead. She made a muffled sound of surprise, but she took it in stride, kissing me back and winding her arms around my neck.

When we broke for air, I picked her up, carried her to her room and resumed right where we’d left off. This was made even easier by the fact that she was wearing a long-sleeved nightgown.

I admit it, I was partly checking for anything out of the ordinary because damn it, I still felt uneasy, but I was mostly just relieved to see her alive and well. I was trying to reassure her, and myself and this is the only way I knew how.

She was much more confident this time, bolder in her touches and reactions even though we still had to be almost silent.

Afterwards, I pulled her close and took a deep breath, just inhaling her scent.

“So, doggy-style huh? I was wondering when we’d end up like that.” She teased.

“Ah, shut up.” I mumbled. “Didn’t hear you complaining.”

We lay there for a little while, I’m not sure how long.

“Do you want to tell me what had you on edge like that?” She finally asked shyly.

It’s not really a lie; I really don’t know what all that was about. But it still felt like a lie to kiss her, tell her it was just a feeling, and everything was fine.

I did it anyway.

* * *

 

I didn’t stick around for long, I owe Sango an explanation too. I checked my phone, she’d messaged me to say Kohaku was asleep in his bed without a scratch on him.

I knocked on the door before going inside. Sango was on the couch, one of our knives within easy reach.

“Miroku is ok too. I couldn’t help it, I called just to make sure.”

“Good. So is Kagome.”

I thumped down next to her and ran a hand through my hair.

“Inu, what the hell?” Sango asked. “I’ve never seen you freak out like that.”

“I don’t know.” I answered, “Honestly, I don’t. I just got an overwhelming sense that something wasn’t right. And my instincts are never wrong.” In typical Sango fashion, she didn’t freak out or anything.

“So, you think we’re missing something.” Sango said. “Any ideas?”

I shook my head.

If I need to beat someone up, that’s one thing. This guessing game is driving me insane. There’s got to be something.

Until I know for sure, I have to be on guard. If anything happens to Kagome…

TBC

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome teases information out of Inuyasha

* * *

 

_Kagome._

I didn’t get much sleep.

I have to be honest, my encounter with Inuyasha last night has left me feeling a little…I don’t know, rattled. I mean, he did break into my house. I left the window open for him, but that’s not the point. I’d say there’s something he’s not telling me, but there’s probably a million things he hasn’t told me yet.

 I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess and dear god, was that a hickey? My uniform should cover it, I hope. Last night was straight out of a romance novel, the hero comes running to his beloved and they end up making sweet love. And it was sweet, but there was an edge to it that I don’t understand. Something spooked him, and he won’t tell me what. Should I push the issue? I want him to feel like he can trust me. Maybe he’s embarrassed? That he overreacted? But overreacted to what? He doesn’t always do feelings well, I’ve noticed.

He’s my first boyfriend, my first partner, I have no idea what to do. I want to know, I feel like I deserve to know! If something is bothering him, I want to help.  I don’t have any secrets from him, is it ok for him to have secrets from me? For the first time ever, I can’t just ask Miroku. He’s almost as new at this as I am.

Oh crap, I’m gonna be late!

* * *

 

It came as a surprise to me at lunch when Miroku asked me if anything strange had happened last night. It turns out, he got woken up in the middle of the night by Sango. According to him, she sounded kind of panicked at first but then tried to play it cool and say she just wanted to talk to him.

“Hmm.” Miroku said after hearing my story, “I don’t know what to think. They’re the bravest people I’ve ever met. What could have made them act this way?”

I hope Inuyasha was telling the truth when he said it was just a feeling and everything was fine. If anything were to happen to him, I don’t know what I’d do. He’s become such a huge part of my life, I hardly remember what it was like without him.

I know he has work tonight, but I sent him a message asking if we could hang out for a bit after school. He responded about an hour later, but he said yes. It has to be said. He’s made me so happy, but he’s not doing much for my grades. I’m going to have to really buckle down if I want to keep my good standing. My classmates have left me alone for now, apart from Eri, Yuka asking if Inuyasha has any single friends. Ooh, that reminds me, Ayumi and Hojo are official now and they seem really happy together. I’m honestly so glad, they’re perfect for each other. I told her that and she gave me a big smile.

Inuyasha met me outside after school, wearing a black sweater, ripped jeans and a hat. I noticed he didn’t bring his car which suits me just fine; it’s still pretty nice outside. We didn’t go to the park this time, instead we headed down to the water and made small talk along the way. I watched him carefully the whole time. About how my schooling was going, had I decided where to apply for university, that sort of thing. He’s listening and seems like he’s mostly at ease, but like he’s got one eye watching for danger. But that’s normal for him, right?

We reached the end of the beach trail and at my insistence, we kept walking into the wooded area.

“Any particular reason you’re leading us away from prying eyes?” He asked teasingly, flashing his fangs at me. I blushed. That hadn’t been my intention but now that he’d mentioned it…

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Panic flashed across his face.

“Oh yeah? What?”

I bit my lip, wondering how to say this best. The last thing I want is for him to get defensive.

“It’s about last night. I’m not mad or anything, I did leave the window open for you to come in if you wanted to, it’s just,” I paused again, “You trust me, don’t you?”

He blinked.

“Yeah, course I do.”

“So, if you have…something on your mind…you know you can tell me?”

He didn’t answer me right away.

“I would if there was something to tell.” He said finally, “But it’s just like I told you, I had a feeling that turned out to be nothing.”

We looked at each other for a moment. I got the feeling he was trying to read me the same way I was trying to read him.

“You don’t believe me.” He said. It wasn’t question. I couldn’t tell if I was making him mad or not, so I back tracked.

“No, no, no, I do. I just want to make sure you know you don’t have to always be a tough guy with me. You’re allowed to have feelings and weaknesses, you know?”

He snorted, and his smile came back,

“I’m a centuries-old half-demon remember? I don’t have weaknesses.”

I kept looking at him and he blushed.

“Ok, just one. But I’m not telling you about it, it’s a half-demon’s most carefully hidden secret.”

My mouth dropped open in fake indignation.

“Why not?” I protested, “You just said you trust me! Come on, tell me!”

“No.” Inuyasha replied, clearly enjoying my annoyance, “Persuade me.”

Damn if that didn’t get me all hot and bothered. I tried to think quickly.

“You know I’m a good cook, I’ll make you any dinner you want.” I stepped closer, “Rare steak, burgers, ramen, you name it.”

Inuyasha’s nose wrinkled and it looked like he was considering my offer. He gestured for me to come closer, so he could whisper in my ear. I obeyed eagerly, almost trembling with anticipation.

“I said, persuade me.”             

I’m going to kill him. Later.

Damn that smirk of his and damn me for being so turned on by it! Fine, you, big jerk, two can play at this game.

Our lips collided in a passionate kiss and he backed me up against a tree. His hands came up to cradle my face, while mine snaked downwards. He growled and nipped me on the neck when I rubbed him through his pants.

“Come on, tell me.” I purred, popping the button and pulling the zipper down.

“No,” he said hoarsely, “And you can’t make me.”

Challenge accepted.

My hand wrapped around his dick, already hot and hard for me. I stroked him deliberately slow. After all, the goal here was to make him as frustrated as possible. It’s his own fault really and now he’s at my mercy.

“Ka…go…me…” he rumbled, pressing his face into my shoulder.

“You gonna tell me now?” I asked breathlessly.

There was a truly wicked look in his eyes when he lifted his head. It sent a jolt of adrenaline and desire through me. I’ve made a terrible mistake.

In one swift motion, he spun me around, yanked my underwear to the side and slammed into me.

I cried out in surprise and pleasure, hanging onto the tree for support. A dim part of my brain told me that I was having sex outside, in broad daylight and that this was crazy. The rest of my brain agreed it was crazy, but it was also wild, delicious and felt unbelievable. If someone had walked by, I don’t think I would have noticed or cared.

I was helpless against his strength, all I could do was moan his name and hang on for dear life. His hand came down to rub my clit and I screamed. My orgasm left me shaking and weak. I vaguely realized he hadn’t climaxed yet.

“It’s ok…” I breathed, “Don’t stop…”

And he didn’t. He took a quick moment to turn me around, so we were face to face, and then he was inside me again with my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands tangled in his hair and I kissed him desperately. I felt the tension building, knowing his climax was close. He moved to pull out and all my brain registered was that he was getting further away, so I held him tighter.

He made a strangled sound and I felt a hot rush inside me. It felt so erotic and taboo that I didn’t consider right away how potentially stupid I had been.

“The new moon.” He mumbled, meeting my half-lidded eyes with bleary gold. “I turn human on the night of the new moon.”

I have to admit I was surprised. I didn’t find my voice until after we’d caught our breath and made ourselves decent again.

“Human?” I exclaimed, “What’s that like?”

“Worst night of the month.” He grumbled back. “All my senses are dulled, and I just sit like a lump at home.”

We linked hands and headed back towards the beach.

“How come?” I asked.

“It’s the only place that feels safe.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he went red and looked away from me. So, there is some vulnerability hiding under there. I rose up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks for telling me.”

“Keh, whatever. You fight dirty.”

I would apologize for that, but I’m not sorry.

We barely talked at all for the next little while, but that was ok with me. I was sweaty, sticky and to be honest, kind of sore. He’s not small and he wasn’t gentle this time. When his phone rang, it made us both jump.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, digging it out of his pocket, “Yeah. Kagura? What the hell do you want?” He stopped to listen. His jaw dropped open. “Fuck are you serious? Shit. Uh yeah. Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hung up.

I didn’t need to ask, he told me before I could.

“My co-worker Koga-The Alpha- and his pregnant wife were attacked last night.”

I gasped. Koga? That muscle man stripper? Who the heck would attack him? And to hurt a pregnant woman? That’s awful!

“If you need to go, I can walk on my own from here, it’s not that far.”

He hesitated.

“Are you sure? Promise to call when you get home?”

“Of course.” I replied, “Get going.”

He gave me a grateful, but nervous smile, kissed me and then ran off.

* * *

 

True to my word, I made it home about twenty minutes later and messaged him to say I was home safe and sound.

I tried to focus on school work, but my stomach was in knots. That’s so terrible, hurting anyone at all, but a pregnant woman? That’s a new level of despicable!

I didn’t hear from Inuyasha until much later. My phone dinged in the middle of the night, waking me up. There was a message with only three words:

**I love you**

* * *

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	23. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome catches Inuyasha in a compromising position

* * *

 

_Kagome._

Oh my god. Oh my god. Did that really just happen? I think I’m going to faint. Hang on a sec. Breathe Kagome. Breathe.

Ok. I need to back up a little bit, to when Inuyasha sent me that super cryptic “I love you” text. First of all, that’s the first time he’s ever said it to me and it came completely out of nowhere. Then he started acting weird. He didn’t vanish or anything, he still answered my messages, but I didn’t see him for almost a week. All Sango would say is that he was busy. I thought that was strange, but I didn’t want to pry. After another day or two of not seeing him at all, I started to over-think and assume the worst. I ended up calling Sango and confessing to her about the “tree-incident”. If she thought that was weird, she didn’t say so. She was actually really patient.

“Kagome, I promise you have nothing to worry about.” She’d lowered her voice then, “Inuyasha can’t have children. I’m sure he was going to tell you, but it’s a touchy subject with men you know?” I suppose that makes sense, it was huge in old Japan that you were only worth anything if you could produce an heir and there’s still a little bit of that in our culture today.

It still didn’t explain why the only communication I was getting from him was one-sentence messages. What the hell was he doing? I was seriously getting uneasy. He hadn’t even updated me on how Koga and his wife were doing, I hope they’re ok!

Saturday rolled around. Miroku and I spent the day with Sango and Kohaku. Still no sign of Inuyasha. Three of us did homework, Sango kept us stocked with snacks. When it got to be time for Sango to start getting ready for work, Miroku offered to keep Kohaku company while she was gone. I figured I should start heading home while it was still sorta light out. I didn’t get far.

I was walking along when I saw Inuyasha’s red sweater. He didn’t see me; his gaze was focused on something else. I started to hurry towards him, but he turned sharply into an alleyway.

I shouldn’t have followed him. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.

I heard a voice, weak and shaky.

“Please! Don’t kill me!”

I got there just in time to see Inuyasha stalk towards a short old man, grab him by the head and snap his neck. The body-oh god- the body hit the ground with a thump. I gasped and clapped my hands to my mouth. He turned, and my blood went cold. His…his claws were stained with blood and the whites of his eyes were streaked with red.

“Kagome…” Even his voice sounded wrong, guttural and harsh. He took a step towards me and I…I ran away.

I dashed back to the apartment, catching Sango just as she was about to get in the car.

“Kagome?”

I must have looked insane. I was hyperventilating and shaking. I could barely string two sentences together, but I managed to tell her what I’d seen.

She barely reacted at all. She wasn’t horrified or surprised or anything! My jaw dropped when an explanation clicked into place.

“He’s done this before.” I whispered in horror. “He’s killed people before and you’ve been covering for him.”

“Kagome hang on a minute.” Her voice was soothing, like I was some spooked animal. “Don’t do anything hasty ok? If you get in the car, I’ll take you home before I go to work.”

I shook my head, stammering that I had to do something, I had to go to the police. That’s when something flashed across Sango’s face, not unlike the expression I’d just seen on Inuyasha.

“If you do, where’s the first place they’re going to go? Here!” She snapped at me, “What if they look at my record and decide that Kohaku can’t stay with me anymore?” She loomed over me, “I will not lose him again, do you understand?” Her voice softened again, “Please Kagome, for Kohaku?”

I ran from her too. She didn’t try to follow me.

* * *

 

I got back home and went straight to my room. Laying on my bed, I must have picked up and put down my phone at least twenty times. My fried brain was trying to make sense of everything.

The moral thing to do would be to call the police, right? But WHY? Why would Inuyasha do this? Maybe I’d feel different if I knew this was in self-defence, but what threat could an old man have been to him? He was begging for his life! And his face…god, his face. He looked like a demon.

What business do I have to be so surprised by this? He warned me. Multiple times actually. I saw him nearly kill Manten. He told me that I don’t know anything about him. Sango had told me that Inuyasha had been driven out of villages. His speed, his agility, his fangs and claws, his enhanced hearing, what the fuck did I think those attributes were for?

Inuyasha is a predator. I know that. But he seems to genuinely love Sango and Kohaku and I truly believed that he loved me. And despite everything, I still love him. Does that make me a bad person?

I didn’t call the police. I came close a few times. But every time I started to dial, I pictured Kohaku’s tearful face as he was taken away from his sister again. I saw Sango sinking to the ground in defeat, watching everything she’d worked so hard for, come undone. Maybe she was as guilty as Inuyasha is, but I couldn’t bring myself to do this to Kohaku. He at the very least was innocent, I was certain of it.

* * *

 

The moment I was dreading came shortly after midnight. I was in bed, but there was no way I was getting any sleep. The gentle rap at my window had me scrambling out of bed. I’d locked the window, but he didn’t try to open it. I stood rooted to the spot for a moment, trembling. If I loved him, I owed him the chance to explain, didn’t I? There was something, right? There had to be.

I lifted the latch and opened the window. Inuyasha perched on the tree branch, looking the same way he always did. For a moment, I thought what I’d seen this afternoon had been a hallucination. But I knew it wasn’t. That’s why he wasn’t moving.

“You made it home.” He said quietly, “I’m glad.”

I wanted to scream at him.

A thousand things to say raced through my mind, but my throat had closed up. I was afraid that if I blinked, suddenly he’d be the red-eyed monster I’d seen earlier.

“Inuyasha _why_?” I finally asked in a broken whisper, “You said you aren’t dangerous.”

I’ll remember this moment forever, whether I want to or not.

His ears drooped, and his golden eyes met mine, sad and regretful but resolute.

“I said I wasn’t dangerous to you.”

I was speechless. I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this. No denials. No insisting I’d misunderstood. No threats. No anger. No explanation.

My heart started to race, and the room was spinning again.

His ears flicked, and he dropped his gaze.

“I’m sorry Kagome. I promise you’ll never see me again.” He raised a hand like he wanted to reach for me but changed his mind and withdrew.

And then he was gone.

I shut the window and locked it again. The sound of the latch closing felt so final. It was over between me and him, really over. I sank to my knees, wrapped my arms tightly around myself and cried.

I cried until I had no tears left.

How had this happened? How could I have been so blind? Had I honestly not seen the truth? Or just didn’t want to?

Inuyasha, my beloved Inuyasha was a demon and a murderer and I was better off without him. I’d repeat that to myself every day until it felt like the truth.

It was the truth. It was.

* * *

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha completes his task

* * *

 

_Inuyasha._

I can’t decide if the full moon is a good thing or a bad thing. It makes things a hell of a lot easier on my night vision, but that also means its easier for enemies to see me. Not that any can, I think I’ve chosen my stakeout spot well. I’ve got time, so I might as well explain what this is all about.

Back up to when I got the phone call from Kagura. I didn’t tell Kagome this, but I wasn’t rushing off to check up on Koga and Ayame. Well, I might have for Ayame, Koga can fuck off. No, she said Naraku wanted to speak to me and it’s generally wise not to keep Naraku waiting.

I arrived at the club, closed to the public for now. No one else was here. I headed upstairs and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Ah Naraku, so polite for such a bastard.

There he was, seated pleasantly at this desk with his hands folded like a principal or something. I sat down on the only chair there and waited. Naraku prefers that people, especially women, only speak when spoken to. For a whole minute, he just looked at me with those creepy red eyes of his. If not for them, he’d pass as a normal human.

“I have a job for you.” He said finally, “You are aware of the _terrible_ incident that befell our dear Ayame?”

“I know they were attacked, but that’s all.” I replied. Naraku’s lips twitched in a smile that sent a chill down my spine.

“As it happens, I know who the culprits are, and I’d like you to dispatch them for me.” He went on to describe a little about them; they called themselves The Band of Seven, and they enjoyed killing. Human, demon it didn’t matter, as long as blood was shed. Koga had managed to dispatch their attacker; a brute named Kyokotsu. Then he tossed out the detail that had me almost leaping out of my chair. The Band of Seven were humans. Humans that had somehow learned of demons and decided they were an enjoyable challenge.

“I don’t kill humans.” I growled through clenched teeth, “Find someone else, because I’m not doing it.”

Naraku’s irritating smile didn’t waver at all. I turned to leave.

“Kagome Higurashi.” I froze in place, my feeling of panic and horror rising as Naraku went on,

 “Resides at Higurashi shrine with her mother, grandfather and little brother. Lost her father in a car accident when she was a child. Dreams of becoming a priestess like her great-grandmother Kikyo, whom she is said to resemble.”

“No…”

He held up his cell phone, a number already plugged in.

“You’ve never met, but I’m sure you’ve at least heard of my son, Goshinki?”

He didn’t need to say anything else.

“Naraku please don’t!” I whispered, amazed I was able to talk at all. I could just picture Naraku’s monster lurking in the shadows, waiting eagerly for Naraku’s go ahead. “I swear she isn’t a threat! She knows I’m a half-demon, nothing else!”

His finger hovered over the call button and I broke.

“Damn you Naraku! I’ll do it! I’ll do anything you ask! Just please don’t hurt her!”

Naraku’s eyes glittered.

“Beg.” He hissed, “Beg like the dog you are.”

I hate myself for giving in so easily. I dropped to my knees and lowered my head. A small price to pay for Kagome’s life, I told myself.

“Please.” I said again, “I beg you not to hurt Kagome.”

He hit the call button. And it took everything I had not to bolt, or scream. Not that it would have done anything, she’d be dead before I even got close.

“Goshinki…” He paused for one horrible moment, enjoying the undisguised fear on my face. “Hold off for now.”

He hung up.

“Let’s try this again. I would appreciate it if you would dispatch The Band of Seven for me.

“Yes Master,” I answered, sounding as dead as I felt, “Anything you wish.”

He let me go after that.

I spent a day doing surveillance, then started picking off the members of The Band of Seven one by one. It did help, knowing just how awful they truly were. Oh, and here’s the kicker; I’d seen them. They had been with that girl who turned out to be a guy. I’ll give you the short version.

The guy with a million facial piercings; Ginkotsu was always in the company of the young bald guy, Renkotsu. Their preferred way of killing was dismemberment, followed by burning alive. I managed to kill both of them by ripping out their throats, but it was a close match. I’d hoped to get this taken care of as soon as possible, but I’d needed to rest or risk bleeding out.

Next guy I picked off was the distinguished guy, Suikotsu. He liked to play good doctor by day and use that time to get to know his patients, so he’d know who to kidnap and then take apart with surgical precision-without anesthetic. He was alone, so he was easier. But he really wanted to stick a scalpel in my eye, so I had to break both his wrists first before snapping his neck.

This is where shit spiralled out of control. I could tell myself that they were monsters. They were evil and deserved to be killed. I could tell myself that I was doing the heroic thing, saving people from becoming future victims. But the truth is ugly and to say I hate myself isn’t enough. I was doing this because Naraku owned me. He knew now that all he had to do was mention Kagome’s name and I’d be his eager and obedient lap dog. The other truth that I’m ashamed to admit, is that I was starting to enjoy my task.

I’m a half dog demon, hunting is in my blood. I have a human form, but I have a demon form too. There’s two ways to unleash my demon side; my father left me my sword, the Tessaiga as a seal to protect against my demon blood. Without it, if I’m ever in a situation where my life is in danger, I’ll transform into a foaming-at-the-mouth, murdering monster. When it was acceptable to stroll around with a sword at your hip, I never went even ten minutes without having Tessaiga with me. As demons became rarer and Japan became more modern, threats to my life were few and I got complacent.

The second way is simpler; I let myself enjoy the kill. Hypocritical right? I’m executing these men for being murderers when I’m one myself. This way, I’m still mostly in control; I just have a vicious streak.

The old man, Mukotsu made my blood boil the worst of all of them. His specialty was a special poison gas that rendered his victims-all young women- physically paralyzed but mentally aware. I’m sure you can guess where this is going. So, I decided that if I was going to have any fun with this job, he deserved it the most. I stalked him, tormented him, had him so on edge that he was scared of his own shadow. I’d wanted him to have a taste of what he’d put those girls through. Like I said; vicious.

And that’s the version of me that Kagome saw, me having a good time killing an old man. So now here I am, sitting on a rooftop and staring into the apartment of the last two members; the gay guy Jakotsu and the ringleader, Bankotsu. Jakotsu was so disgusted by women that he wouldn’t touch them. He much preferred hardcore BDSM action with his male lovers before the grand finale of slitting their throats. Bankotsu though…he was a mystery. Not someone to take lightly. The light switched on and I stood. Time to finish this.

* * *

 

Jakotsu must have been expecting me, because he greeted me with a big smile…while fingering a very large knife.

“Oh, how I hoped it would be you!” He purred “I’m going to enjoy getting revenge for the death of my brothers, and I think I’d like those doggy ears of yours as a souvenir!”

We fought. It was bloody and I’m going to have nightmares about this for weeks. My bloodlust is nothing compared to his and that is saying a LOT. Eventually, the guy just lost too much blood and couldn’t fight anymore. You know what he did? Thanked me and said I was the most fun he’d ever had. Ugh. I was exhausted, but I just knew Bankotsu wouldn’t let this slide. He needed to be taken care of tonight.

The secret of Bankotsu’s power turned out to be demonic sword by the name of Banryuu. Demonic weapons have some degree of will, but for one to choose a human master was almost unheard of. This guy must be seriously fucked up. I’ll never know, and I don’t want to. My battle with him was almost as unsettling as Jakotsu.

Listening to him talk about his brothers made me realize that even monsters like him can feel grief and love. He was a piece of shit human being, don’t get me wrong. But I’d murdered his family. I tried to block it out, remember that I didn’t have a choice. It was him or Kagome. We caused a ruckus, but once I separated him from Banryuu, he went down fairly easily.

There, done.

* * *

 

I staggered back to the apartment, bleeding from everywhere and swaying with exhaustion. My apartment was dark, so I tried to be quiet. I hadn’t seen Sango or Kohaku in over a week and I wasn’t sure I was ready to face them.

I snuck into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I shrugged out of my clothes and stepped in, letting out a hiss as the hot water made my cuts sting. I didn’t have the energy to move, I just stood there and let the water wash away the dirt, blood and shame. The door creaked open and there was Sango.

We looked at each other. Normally, I would have made a crack about her barging in on me buck naked. I’m pathetic, but after Kagome’s rejection, Sango looking at me without any fear or disgust meant the world to me. I turned the water off and she ran to me, pulling me into a hug.

“Thank God you’re ok.” She whispered, not caring that I was getting her pyjamas wet. “Is it done?” I nodded, but already I was being assaulted by memories of the past week. We sank to the floor and I fiercely returned the hug, squeezing my eyes shut.

My hands shook, but Sango wouldn’t let me go, crooning to me over and over that it was ok, that she was here. I don’t know how long we stayed like that and I’ll deny it happened if anyone asks. But at the time, that was exactly what I needed.

Shut up, I already admitted I’m fucking pathetic.

In tears, Sango told me that even though it hadn’t been said, she was pretty sure Miroku was leaving her.

I felt something snap inside me when she asked if things could go back to normal now.

I leaned back and shook my head. I’m shocked at how quickly I came to this decision. Maybe I was finally feeling the sting of having my pride stomped on. Maybe I was past my denial stage of the breakup and had reached anger. Maybe I was angry that my carelessness had cost Sango her relationship. Or maybe I hadn’t gotten enough killing out of my system. Maybe a combination of all four.

“No. That life is behind us.” I met her eyes and bared my teeth in a savage smile,

“I’m going to kill Naraku.”

* * *

 

TBC


	25. chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha reveals his manipulative side

_Inuyasha_.

* * *

 

It’s darkly funny that Sango is only getting freaked out now.

“Inu, what’s gotten into you?” I’d dried, dressed and headed into the kitchen with her hot on my heels. “Kill Naraku?”

“Yep,” I answered casually, taking Tessaiga off its display stand. I felt a pulse of energy; my old friend’s way of saying hello. Sango planted herself in front of me and crossed her arms.

“If killing Naraku is so easy, why haven’t you, or anyone else done it by now?”

“It’s ok, I’ve got a plan. Well, half of one. I’ll figure the rest out as I go.”

“That might be the scariest thing you’ve ever said. What if your big plan goes wrong? What if you piss him off and bring Naraku’s goons down on Kohaku’s head?”

That made me laugh. It was a manic sound, even to my ears so I don’t blame her for looking at me like this.

“Give me some credit Sango, Kohaku is part of the plan. A big part of it actually.” I raised my voice, “And I know you’re awake, kid, come out and talk to us.”

The door opened, and Kohaku stepped out, looking sheepish. When this is over, this family needs to have a serious talk about eavesdropping. I’d only been gone a week, but already Kohaku seemed, I dunno, taller. More mature. Sango hesitated, like she wanted to send him back to bed. But I think she’s realizing he’s fifteen, not five. How can she expect him to be independent one day if she never lets him make a decision?

“Whatever your plan is, I’ll do it.” Kohaku said, meeting Sango’s eyes.

“At least hear me out?” I asked, trying to sound calm. She sighed, we sat. I explained what I had in mind. Kohaku was a bit nervous about his role, but he agreed without argument. Sango needed some convincing, but in the end, she agreed too. No one was getting back to sleep, so we packed and headed out within the hour.

* * *

 

The place was literally just outside Tokyo’s city limits, which will make sense soon I promise. The property is HUGE; it has its own lake. The mansion itself isn’t as big as I expected, but that’s probably because a larger house means more staff to run it and Sesshomaru hates people.

Oh, yeah, we’re going to see my brother. Who I hate. He hates me too. We haven’t seen each other in decades and last time we were together he stuck his hand through my stomach. But like I said, I have a plan. I’d half-expected there to be bodyguards in suits and shades guarding the perimeter. There’s definitely some security, but if there’s too much, it makes it look like he’s overcompensating. His reputation is, or, should be enough to keep everyone but the most reckless and suicidal demons from even coming within miles of here.

Unsure what else to do, we rang the doorbell. After an awkward pause, the door opened halfway to reveal a familiar face; an imp that comes up to about my waist by the name of Jaken. How Sesshomaru hasn’t killed him yet, I’ll never know. He’s annoying as fuck with a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

“Inuyasha!” he exclaimed when he saw me, “What is the meaning of this? How dare you barge in on Lord Sesshomaru at this unreasonable hour! And ringing the doorbell like that, are you trying to disturb the whole household?!”

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job of that, Jaken!” I snapped back. Every time he makes a sound, I want to hit him. “Where’s Sesshomaru? It’s urgent.”

Jaken probably would have tried to send us packing at this point, but we got SO lucky.

“Master Jaken? Who’s at the door?”

“Rin!” Jaken cried, jumping, “It’s no one important.” To me he said, “Now look what you’ve done, you’ve woken the young miss!” I stepped on Kohaku’s foot to cue him.

“O-oh, yes. We were actually hoping to speak to her as well.” Kohaku said shyly. Jaken squawked and stumbled, like someone had shoved him. A girl, one or two years younger than Kohaku appeared, with long dark hair and big brown eyes. Her round face lit up and turned pink when she saw Kohaku.

“Kohaku, hi! What are you doing here?” She sounded genuinely curious, concerned even.

“I’m curious to know that as well.” We all went silent and bowed, to varying degrees. Jaken practically kissed the floor. I didn’t like bowing to him, but I couldn’t risk pissing him off too early, so I settled for inclining my head.

Sesshomaru walked calmly down the stairs, wearing a suit at four in the morning. He’d never be so undignified as to be seen in his pyjamas…at night. Rich people are weird. Sesshomaru has silver hair and golden eyes like me, but that’s where our similarities end. He’s taller, with a leaner build. And he has pointed ears like an elf and facial markings; two stripes on each cheek and a moon on his forehead. Sango and I darted behind Kohaku, shuffling him to the front. He cast a nervous look at Rin and bowed again.

“Lord Sesshomaru, we apologize for the intrusion, but we are in danger and beg for your assistance and protection.” Nice work kid! Nervous, but respectful enough.

Rin gasped and whirled, tears filling her eyes. Such a sweet, dramatic girl. This was even better than I’d hoped!

“Oh please, Father!” She begged, “You won’t let anything happen to Kohaku, will you?”

The look Sesshomaru gave me was pure hatred.

“Rin; return to your bed. Jaken, show the boy and the woman to the guest rooms. My brother and I need to talk.” Rin beamed and curtsied; I’d expected her to hug him. That would have been hilarious.

* * *

 

I followed Sesshomaru to his study. Office, whatever. There was a desk and a chair. I’ll tell you right now, I don’t know what Sesshomaru does for a living. I just know he’s filthy rich and that ninety-nine percent of demons are shit-their-pants terrified of him. A maid hurried in with some tea, all bowing and scraping. I’m sure there’s something ego boosting about having people tripping over themselves to please you, but I think I’d get annoyed by it. It’s kind of uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru didn’t touch his cup, he folded his hands and glared at me.

“I suppose you think you’re clever.”

I shrugged.

“Don’t blame me because it worked. You could have just said no. Oh wait.”

I can’t be the only one that thinks it’s funny that the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru is wrapped around the finger of a thirteen-year old girl. I have no idea how this happened, but he adopted Rin when she was very young, maybe four or five. But back to the point; Sesshomaru was not amused, apparently.

“Tell me why you’re here or get out.”

I told him the whole thing. To his credit, he did listen. Apart from tapping his temple once in a while, he barely reacted at all.

“So, if I understand correctly,” he said when I was finished, “until now, you’ve been content to be Naraku’s lapdog and whore, but now that your human pet has figured that out about you, you don’t like it anymore. I must be missing the part where this is my problem.”

I had to resist the urge to clench my hands into fists. Think, think! I expected this after all, Sesshomaru may be the lesser of two evils, but he’s still an asshole. Imagine if he and Naraku were ever in a room together! That would be…

It clicked. Sesshomaru and Naraku have not only never been in a room together, Sesshomaru has never set foot in Tokyo. Strange don’t you think? He’s a stupidly successful businessman that never comes to the business centre of Japan. Could it be…ah, fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen?

“You know Sesshomaru, I’ve always found it weird that you let Naraku have Tokyo. I mean, most of Japan is still countryside and small towns, so some people might say Tokyo is worth the same as all of your territory combined.”

A muscle twitched in Sesshomaru’s jaw and his eyes went cold.

“What does he have over you? I thought nobody could take you in a fight.” I smacked my forehead, cheerfully ignoring the anger that was now radiating off him. I think I might be suicidal. Oh well.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say Naraku was holding someone hostage, but that’s impossible. You don’t love anyone but Rin. Don’t worry, I don’t take it personally. Kagura might though.”

It had been a complete shot in the dark, but Sesshomaru moved so quickly that he was a blur. In seconds, I was on my back with his glowing green hand wrapped around my throat. The acid in his claws burned my skin and talking was agony. I’m not afraid of him, but I had to say demonic was a good way to describe his face.

“I’m right aren’t I?” I rasped, “The deal is that if you even cross the Tokyo border, he’ll hurt Kagura.”

“If your carelessness has endangered her, I’ll eliminate you here and now.” He snarled. His grip tightened.

“She’s fine for now,” I was going to pass out soon, “I’ll help you free her if you help me kill Naraku.”

Sesshomaru released my neck and sat back down at his desk; calm mask in place once again.  

“What help could you possibly offer me? You, a weak half-demon.”

I coughed, rubbing my throat.

“But that’s just it. Your power is working against you, isn’t it? Naraku is able to sense you before you even get close.” I hesitated. I’d kept this secret from him for centuries. It was the only olive branch I had to offer, but if it didn’t work… “In two weeks, on the night of the new moon, I’ll turn human. Naraku won’t be able to sense my demonic aura. I know his patterns, I can get in.”

I met his eyes. Jaken likes to talk. I recall him saying once that one of the reasons Sesshomaru hates me is that even though he was the perfect, devoted son, he looks like his mom whereas I am apparently the spitting image of our father.

“Intriguing. Make no mistake half-breed, I will kill you one day, I don’t need the new moon to do it.”

Wow. He and Kagura really are a match made in heaven.

You might be wondering why if the answer was so simple as sending a human assassin in to get the job done, why hadn’t he done it? Well, I hate politics but even I can understand this; Sesshomaru and Naraku are opposites. Naraku has Goshinki and all his other children to do his dirty work, leaving him free to lurk in the background like a spider. Sesshomaru spent decades doing his own fighting and building his reputation up to the point where he rarely, if ever has to defend himself. It’s like the alpha of a wolf pack; you don’t care if the alpha isn’t your buddy that will take you out for a beer, you care that he can protect you. Anyway, the point is, for someone of Sesshomaru’s standing to get a human involved in demon business smacks of weakness and desperation, and he can’t afford that. Plus, with Kanna as Naraku’s surveillance, a human probably wouldn’t even get close.

“Thanks.” I snapped irritably, “I’m dying to know; how does Naraku keep Kagura from, I dunno, flying away and hiding out here with you?”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

“Impudent whelp. I ought to throw you out, but I’ve decided I’ll play your game. If you succeed, you might be worth something after all. If you fail, it’s no great loss to me.”

Fuck, I really, really, hate him!

“To answer your question, your task is this,” He leaned forward, “Recover Kagura’s heart and return it to her.”

Wait, what?

* * *

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha, Sango and Kohaku enjoy a brief vacation

_Inuyasha._

* * *

 

Apparently, I don’t deserve an escort to the guest rooms. Whatever, I’m not complaining. He might still decide to put me in the literal doghouse just to be a dick. I followed Sango and Kohaku’s scents to the guest wing…to the same room. I knocked once, and the door opened right away.

“How did it go?” Kohaku asked at the same time Sango exclaimed

“Inu! Your neck!”

I nudged Kohaku aside, so I could flop down on the king-size bed. This is dangerous, I’ve been here for an hour and I’m already getting spoiled. This mattress fits me, Sango and Kohaku with space leftover.

“You did good, kid.” I said, ruffling Kohaku’s hair, “Sesshomaru is going to help us.”

I explained my lucky break with figuring out that there was a romance between Sesshomaru and Kagura. Sango shook her head.

“Are you insane? No wonder he nearly strangled you.” I grinned.

“Oh well, worked didn’t it?” To Kohaku I said, just to be a dick, “Remember this next time you think Sango is being too protective.”

Kohaku blushed, and Sango punched me in the arm. She’s just mad because I’m right.

Sesshomaru briefly explained what I’d have to do, we’d develop the full plan over the next few days. Basically, Kagura was the most disloyal of all Naraku’s children, and when he discovered her relationship with Sesshomaru, he took her actual beating heart and locked it away for safekeeping slash blackmail purposes. With it, no matter where Kagura is, all he has to do is squeeze it to hurt or even kill her. I have to admit, it’s pure evil, but it’s clever. Not only are Sesshomaru’s hands tied, but he’s made an example of Kagura for all his other children.

I’ll also admit that I don’t know as much about Kagura’s siblings as I should, Sesshomaru’s staff will be giving me a file to study tomorrow. Bleh, I’m shit at research, I’m better at hitting things. Here’s what I do know: Kanna is his most trusted, she’s responsible for his surveillance and glamour spells. Juromaru and Kageromaru are twins, and they’re never apart. Goshinki is the mysterious monster I’ve never seen, but it’s a safe bet that most, if not all of the horrors that built Naraku’s reputation were committed by him. There’s never been any mention anywhere of Naraku having a mate, or a wife or whatever. Fair enough, if I had to sleep with Naraku, I’d want all records of me destroyed too.

I didn’t tell Sango that she had two weeks to relax; I wasn’t in the mood to fight with her about going up against Naraku in my human form. She’d be all “Are you suicidal? Naraku will skin you alive!”

I don’t want to die doing this, but if I do, that’s ok with me.

I feel so tired all of a sudden.

* * *

 

When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky. I blinked at the clock; it was nearly noon. Rolling over, I saw that we’d all ended up falling asleep here; Sango on the other side, Kohaku in the middle. We hadn’t even put on pyjamas. And let me tell you, jeans are NOT comfortable to sleep in.

I took a look outside and got the attention of a maid passing by. Sheep demon by the looks of her. I just wanted to ask how to get something to eat, but she bowed and promised to have a full breakfast delivered to the room. Either Sesshomaru is nicer than I thought, or Rin has asked the servants to give Kohaku the VIP treatment. I’m guessing it’s the second one.

So, I went back to the room to wait. I didn’t have to wait long, maybe five minutes. They brought all the food in on a cart with a message from Sesshomaru saying that he was at work, but he’d expect me in his office by four-thirty to discuss tactics. Sango and Kohaku in the meantime, were honoured guests and free to do whatever the hell they wanted.

The smell of bacon was enough to rouse Sango and I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Kohaku was a little harder to wake; I think teenage boys are always tired. I took a long look at her then. She has shadows under her eyes and I swear she’s lost weight. I’m not the most empathetic person in the world, but I suddenly felt really guilty for what I’d put her through this past week. I vanished without a trace, got caught committing murder, ruined her relationship with Miroku, came back covered in blood, then dragged her out into the middle of nowhere so I could use her little brother as a bargaining chip in my revenge scheme against Naraku.

I think I might be an asshole. I’ll have to make it up to her. Somehow.  But I have more pressing matters to attend to.

“Kohaku, what the hell have you done to Rin? The girl is in love with you!”

We sat in a circle on the floor-couldn’t risk making a mess in the bed- and Kohaku explained while we ate.

“Rin is really, really smart. And I mean almost genius level IQ, so that’s why she’s in my grade even though she’s two years younger. She told me that she used to be homeschooled, but she asked to go to public school because she was getting lonely.”

I nodded and shoved a whole piece of French toast into my mouth. Sango rolled her eyes and threw me a napkin.

“At school, everyone tries to be her friend. But only because she’s rich. I mean, she comes to school with a bodyguard, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Anyway, she’s too nice to tell people off, but she’s not stupid; she knows our classmates don’t actually care that much about _her_.”

“Except you,” Sango murmured. Kohaku blushed.

“I say hello to her every morning and for a while that’s all the contact we had. Then she started sitting beside me, and then she wanted to pair up for assignments. I was worried about dragging her grades down, but then I noticed that everyone was trying to pair up with her and get an easy A.”

I snickered, and Sango hit me again.

“I was wondering why Sesshomaru let her go to school in Naraku territory. But that’s where all the good schools are.”

“And I suppose it’s easier to send her there under heavy guard than to bring people here and keep all their secrets.” Sango added.

“Well kid, keep it up! As long as Rin likes you, we’re golden!”

I picked up a handful of fruit and nibbled at it. What a problem to have, everyone clambering to be your friend, yet none of them are real friends. What must that be like? And to an extent, she can only let people get so close. She obviously knows that Sesshomaru and the staff are demons.

After breakfast, er, lunch, we lounged around, washed up and did some exploring of the mansion. No one tried to stop us, so I guess we really are allowed anywhere we want. Well, except Sesshomaru’s bedroom and study I’m sure, but we weren’t dumb enough to try that. When Rin came home, she insisted on taking us for a walk around the grounds.

There was a forest, a garden, a pavilion for tea, and one nasty surprise. We were walking around the lake when the water started to ripple. I pushed Sango and Kohaku behind me and flexed my claws just as a gigantic blue dragon reared up out of the water and roared. Rin didn’t move, even when the dragon’s great head came bearing down on her, stopping just a few inches away. Its yellow crocodile eyes bored into hers and its mouth opened. 

“Now you stop that!” She scolded, “These are Father’s guests and they’re off limits. You’ll get your dinner in an hour or two. Shoo!”

The dragon gave us one last furious look and slunk back into the water, until only its glaring eyes were visible.

“Sorry about that!” Rin said cheerfully, turning back to us. Sango and Kohaku were holding each other up, both weak in the knees. My jaw was on the floor.

“He gets cranky sometimes, I should have brought him some snacks!” She saw our faces and quickly explained, “Oh don’t worry, he won’t hurt you! See, Father defeated him in battle a long time ago and ripped off one of his arms, so he knows not to do anything Father would disapprove of. Have I showed you the pool?”

Recovering from our shock, Kohaku cast one more nervous look at the dragon and hurried after Rin. Sango and I hung back, walking a little more slowly. Now was a good time, I decided.

“Hey Sango?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.” My words came out in a rush, “I ruined everything. If I’d just done my job instead of messing around, Kagome wouldn’t have found out and Miroku…”

She took my hand and squeezed. She kept her eyes down, watching our feet as we walked.

“It’s not your fault; we should have known it wouldn’t last. Relationships can’t work if there are secrets.”

She might be right, but I don’t feel any better. If she can put on a brave face, so can I.

“We were fine before we met them, and we’ll be fine without them.” I’m sure that will be true one day, so it’s not a lie. I slipped an arm around Sango’s shoulders and her arm came around my waist.

I said last night that I don’t want to die, and I don’t. But I’ve lived for two hundred years already and in that time, I’ve spent most of it hiding.

This is my chance to really accomplish something. Hopefully I don’t fuck this up too.

* * *

 

We stayed at Sesshomaru’s for a week before returning home. We got in touch with Kagura, just to touch base with her about Koga and Ayame. Kagura’s Palace was still closed for now. Koga was perfectly fine, but Ayame was recovering slowly. For the next few days, we went about our lives as usual, hoping to avoid suspicion. The day before, I finally came clean about the little detail about the attack I’d been keeping from her. As I expected, she was pissed. She threw things at me, she punched me, she cried, but she also knew I wasn’t asking her permission. But I did promise her I’d be careful.

Ok, here goes nothing!

* * *

 

TBC


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha attempts to retrieve Kagura's heart

_Inuyasha_

* * *

 

The plan is simple: break into the club, find where Naraku is keeping Kagura’s heart and give it back to her. As a half demon, breaking into the club is something I could do in my sleep. As a human? We’ll see.

Let’s run down what could go wrong shall we? The club may be closed while Ayame recovers, but that’s no reason to think that Juromaru and Kageromaru won’t be guarding the place. As for Goshinki, he’s the greatest threat. I at least know what the twins look like.

I managed to sneak onto the roof of the club and stayed there to await my change. I won’t lie, I’m nervous. I’m not helpless in this form, I know how to fight and even though it won’t transform, I brought Tessaiga with me. I scaled the wall, careful not to look down. Being three storeys up is normally a joke, now slipping would mean broken bones, a failed mission and losing what scrap of respect Sesshomaru has for me. The window to my entertaining room was open just enough, it always is. I always feel a tingle when I enter this building, so I think Kanna has cast a perimeter spell to detect demon presences. As a human, I shouldn’t trigger it; Sango has never mentioned feeling anything.

I’m in pretty good shape but getting through the window without falling had my arms shaking with effort. Ok, I’m in. My room looks the same as it always has. My gaze fell on the bed and I vividly remembered my first meeting with Kagome; her shouting that she needed my help to stop being bullied at school. That feels like a lifetime ago. I shook my head. Kagome doesn’t need anymore ugliness in her life, she’s out and that’s a good thing.

I crept to the door, wincing every step of the way. You don’t usually hear it over the blaring music, but damn this building creaks more than I thought. I looked into the hallway. Nothing. Just more of the same eerie emptiness.

I reached Naraku’s office and carefully tested the handle.

It opened.

I can’t believe it. The cocky bastard is so confident that he can’t be bothered to lock the door.

_Or,_ that pessimistic voice in my head countered, _if someone ever did attempt it, he’d love the excuse to further is reputation._

I stepped inside and let out a strangled noise; I wasn’t alone after all.

Kanna stood in front of Naraku’s desk. Her mirror began to glow, and my body froze in place. I went cold, feeling like something was draining from me. There was, I realized, something shimmery was being sucked into Kanna’s mirror. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she lowered her mirror.

I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily.

“Inuyasha,” She whispered, “You shouldn’t be here.”

I felt sluggish, like I’d caught hypothermia or something. What were my options? Abort mission and run? Or launch a surprise attack and kill Kanna? Was she truly powerful? Or just her mirror? And what the hell did she do to me? I can barely move!

Wait. I’ve watched Kagura rip into Juromaru and Kageromaru and the kitsune waitresses are terrified of her. She’s even taken shots at Koga and I- Ginta and Hakkaku are smart enough to stay out of her way. But I’ve never seen her treat Kanna with anything other than affection. She covers it with sarcasm like I do, but I’m not fooled. If Kagura cares about Kanna that much, then maybe…

“Kanna,” I whispered, “I know about Kagura’s heart. I want to give it back to her.”

Kanna blinked. Coming from her, that’s the same as someone’s jaw hitting the floor in shock.

“Kagura…Naraku will not allow it. And you cannot defeat him.”

As much as it stung to admit it, I grit my teeth and replied, hoping I wasn’t tipping my hand too much,

“I can’t. But I know someone who can.”

“Sesshomaru.”

Damn. Maybe I should have tried talking to Kanna ages ago. Should have known that it’s always the quiet ones.

“Yes, Sesshomaru. Will you help me?”

The pause that followed was the longest minute of my life. Kanna raised her mirror for a split second, I thought I’d fucked everything up.

Then a blast of warmth hit me, nearly knocking me off balance. But she wasn’t done. It was my turn to gape in surprise.

Inside Kanna’s mirror, lay Kagura’s heart.

It was wickedly clever. Put Kagura’s heart in a place where only Kanna can access it, and then convince her that it’s so she can keep it safe, and therefore keep Kagura safe. I thought she was emotionless, but I saw it in her eyes just now; she only agreed to help me after I told her I had the means to kill Naraku. She loves her sister and hates Naraku as much as I do.

The mirror glowed and Kagura’s heart appeared in my open hand. All I had to do was squeeze hard enough and Kagura would die. Gods, how has she lived like this for so long? I’d be cranky too! I tucked the heart into the pouch I’d brought for just such an occasion.

“We need to go.” I said, standing up. We didn’t get far.

“Going somewhere?”

I instinctively moved in front of Kanna to protect her. Juromaru and Kageromaru were here after all and very happy to see me. Their images rippled and the glamour spell on them broke. Juromaru looked more or less the same, but Kageromaru was a monster; the head was the same but attached to a small worm-like body with scythe blades for arms. Juromaru licked his lips and lunged.

I caught him in midair and slammed him into the wall. He retaliated by sinking his fangs into my shoulder and ripping out a chunk of flesh. I won’t lie, I’m sure I screamed. Kanna watched blankly from the sidelines.

I didn’t think. I grabbed the pouch and squeezed, ordering Kagura to show up. Juromaru threw me across the hall and I tumbled down the stairs. My body was on fire and blood was trickling down my forehead and blurring my vision. But through it, I saw Kageromaru coming at me, blade raised to end my life.

At the last second, I parried him with the Tessaiga. But that only earned me a moment’s reprieve, Juromaru pounced, pinning me by my throat. I batted at him, but I was like a pup going up against a mastiff. Kageromaru landed on Juromaru’s shoulder.

“We never thought you’d be so foolish Inuyasha, we’re almost impressed.” One of his blades sliced my cheek open.

It could have been the lack of oxygen, but I felt strangely calm. They were going to carve me up and use me as a warning to anyone else that got the crazy idea of defying Naraku.

“What the hell were you thinking mutt?!”

Koga’s voice? What the fuck?

Juromaru was flung off me when a foot collided with his face. Someone grabbed me and yanked me to my feet. Behind me, Koga was taking on both Juromaru and Kageromaru. Inches away from my face, was Kagura.

“Explain yourself. Now.” For someone that just rescued me, she looked murderous.

I couldn’t talk. I’d lost too much blood and my windpipe was bruised, so I did the only thing I could do; I stuck my hand in Kagura’s chest. Her body pulsed, and she gasped. She released my shoulders, letting me drop back to the ground. Behind her, Kageromaru had abandoned his fight with Koga and flew at Kagura, aiming to slice off her head. Kagura whirled, sending a wind blade that bisected Kageromaru right down the middle. A savage grin crossed her face.

“Koga! Get them out of here! I have some steam I need to blow off.”

In an uncharacteristic moment of co-operation, Koga did exactly that, threw me over one shoulder, tucked Kanna under his other arm and raced out.

He took the rooftop route back to my apartment. I was half-conscious, but Koga explained that Kagura had been at his apartment checking in on Ayame when I’d called, and he’d insisted on coming along. Talk about a lucky break.

* * *

 

Sango went white as a sheet when she saw me. I don’t blame her; I was a sorry sight. My arm hung limply at my side, dripping blood onto the carpet and my face and neck were streaked with it. She barely reacted to having Koga and Kanna in the apartment and immediately set to work on me, barking orders at Kohaku that I didn’t bother paying attention to.

I don’t know how long it took for Sango to stop the bleeding and get my arm in a sling, but somehow, she managed it. The door opened and slammed, making everyone jump.

Kagura started laying into me right away.

“Don’t think this makes me in your debt Inuyasha, and don’t think I feel guilty that you got so beat up. No one asked you to come barging in with some hare-brained scheme to”

“Call Sesshomaru.” I snapped, “He’ll want to know the plan worked.”

She looked shaken for a moment and quickly changed tack,

“I still don’t owe you a damn thing; after all the work I did in keeping your human form a secret, you come waltzing into the club like that?”

“I don’t waltz.” I grumbled. The couch lurched as Koga dropped onto it beside me and clapped a hand on my good shoulder.

“So, this is your human form? Ha! No wonder Kagura wouldn’t let you come dance at the club! You’d be lucky to get a single client! You can’t do any of your usual act can you? Not that your act is that great anyway,”

He kept going on and on. Kanna was standing there blankly, Kagura was striding around the apartment and commenting on everything in it. Sango was griping at me for getting blood on the rug. Kohaku opened the door and looked over his shoulder at me,

“Hey Inuyasha! There’s someone here to see you!”

And I snapped. Just snapped.

“No! No, no NO! We are not having another person in this apartment! You can tell whoever it is that I said to fuck”

Kohaku stepped aside and my jaw dropped open.

“Uh, hi.” Kagome said nervously, eyes darting around the room, “Friends of yours?”

* * *

 

TBC


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome struggles with a big decision

* * *

 

_Kagome._

There was a very long moment of silence. I recognized the guy as Koga, but I had no idea who the two girls were. There was a tall brunette and a young albino girl. Seeing Inuyasha again made my stomach flutter, but the state of him made me want to weep. He was shirtless, but it seemed like every inch of his skin was marked with cuts, bruises or puncture marks. And his shoulder, my god, what had happened? My eyes raked over the pile of blood-soaked rags at his feet and I had to swallow a lump in my throat.

It wasn’t even just the injuries; all three of them looked thin and overtired. There were deep shadows under Sango’s eyes and a new sharpness to Kohaku’s face that contrasted with his freckles and knowing smile. Miroku had been right, again.

“Why are you here?” Inuyasha asked, still staring at me in open shock.

“Oh!” I snapped to attention, “Well, you see uh, I wanted to talk to you and I, ah, thought you might be here. Since you said this apartment is the only place that feels safe…” I trailed off when I noticed Koga and the tall woman grinning at Inuyasha, who had turned bright red and was gnashing his teeth.

“Isn’t that sweet?” The woman cooed.

“This night keeps getting better and better!” Koga laughed. Inuyasha snarled and took a swing at Koga with his good arm.

“What the hell is this, a hotel?! The party is over! Out, out, out!” His voice cracked and even I had to fight down a smile.

Still chuckling, Koga got up and headed out the door, winking at me as he passed.

“Kagura…” I jumped. Until now, the pale girl had spoken a word or even acknowledged my presence. Oh! Kagura, as in Kagura’s Palace! This woman was Inuyasha’s boss? She is…not what I pictured. Kagura made a noise in her throat.

“You’re right Kanna, we should get going. I trust you won’t be far behind?” She waved carelessly and paid me no heed on her way out. Kanna followed a few paces behind her, with the same empty expression. I shivered.

Kohaku closed the door and locked it. There was another moment of awkward silence.

“Um. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude or cause trouble, I only wanted to talk. I can come back another time, you guys look tired. Er, it’s really great to see you, I don’t mean you look bad or anything, but it is really late at night so you’re probably tired.”

“You’re babbling,” Kohaku said flatly, “Take a breath.” Inuyasha and Sango looked at him in amazement, like they couldn’t believe what they’d just heard. Kohaku blushed and ducked his head, suddenly back to the way I remembered him.

“Well she was.” He mumbled.

Sango shook her head and gave me a nervous smile,

“It’s good to see you Kagome.” She said earnestly, and my stomach twisted. I didn’t know what to say. That Miroku was miserable without her? That I was sorry for running away from her in fear the last time we saw each other? She spared my having to say anything.

“You need to talk, so talk. We’ll get out of your hair. And we promise not to listen in.” I swear Kohaku looked disappointed for a moment.

* * *

 

Inuyasha and I sat side by side on the edge of the bed, leaving a foot of space between us. It reminded me of the first time we met. In a way, it did feel a bit like I was meeting him for the first time. His eyes were deep brown and his hair was black. No fangs, no claws, normal human ears on the sides of his head. He was so much harder to read when he didn’t have his twitching dog ears betraying his every thought. Even his demeanour was different. As a half-demon, his arrogant swagger suited him. As a human, it made me think of an animal trying to puff up their fur to look bigger and more intimidating. Only this time, he was the one looking defensive and awkward instead of me. My eyes filled with tears and his expression turned panicky.

“What? What did I do?”

My story came out in a tumble of words.

The days that followed our split were the worst of my life. I was listless at school, I failed a test and had a parent teacher meeting with Mr. Totosai. My classmates asked and teased and mocked and I barely heard any of it. I couldn’t find the energy to care. Visions of Inuyasha’s red-eyed, snarling face haunted my dreams. I woke up hearing the old man begging for his life. And even though Mom tried to help, I couldn’t tell her anything. I couldn’t tell anyone. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t make myself hate Inuyasha.

And Miroku, I’ve never seen him so sad. It was so hard to watch, like his spirit had just, I don’t know, died. He was polite at school as always but withdrawn. We still ate lunch together, but it felt like two people on a date who had already decided there wouldn’t be another. Our easy conversations had turned into awkward small talk. We were hurting and had no idea how to deal with it.

Then, earlier today, Miroku suggested we stop at the park. And for the first time in all the years I’ve known him, I saw Miroku cry.

“I can’t think about anything else. I barely eat or sleep. I keep heading to her apartment and turning back halfway there.” He put a hand to his forehead. “I wanted so badly to be someone Sango could depend on, but I guess Inuyasha understands her in a way that I can’t.”

I blinked.

“What do you mean?”

Miroku gave me a rueful smile and wiped irritably at his eyes.

“You and I have no idea what it means to try and survive.”

Those words stuck with me. Even after we parted ways, my head was spinning. You hear all the time in stories, the good hero commits a bad deed, but the reader can find a way to excuse it and root for him anyway.

I thought of Sango. She’d put herself through hell because she loved her little brother. She’d only threatened me because she was scared of losing Kohaku again. Could a bad person have loved Miroku so much as well?

Kohaku. I don’t know how much he knew about all this, but if he’s anything like his sister, he’ll do whatever he has to, to protect his family. Wouldn’t I do the same for mine? Wouldn’t anyone?

Inuyasha…he was the one I struggled with the most. But the more I thought, the more it began to make sort of sense to me. He grew up in the Meiji era, hated and alone. Is it such a stretch to think that he had to defend himself at some point, even if it meant killing?

Now though, what could drive him to commit murder? I asked myself a long time ago why he killed that man, when he couldn’t possibly have been a threat. I had my answer now; the old man may have not been a threat to Inuyasha’s life, but if Sango and Kohaku were the ones in danger…that had to be it. He saved Sango’s life once before, after all. The Inuyasha I love is fiercely loyal, and he protects.

“And I just thought to myself that if I was right, and the three of you were in some sort of trouble, what kind of friend would I be if I just abandoned you?” I looked up from my knees, nervous about his reaction.

He exhaled and raked a hand through his tangled black hair.

“Damn it Kagome.” He whispered, “Why couldn’t you just let this go?”

“Am I right?” I demanded, “I’m not leaving until you tell me the truth.”

Inuyasha shook his head and started to stand.

“You don’t want to get involved in this, Kagome. You need to go home.”

I felt a surge of anger and jumped to my feet, planting myself squarely in front of him.

“Don’t you tell me what I do and don’t want, Inuyasha! I’m not a child!” He blinked at me in surprise. “If you can look me in the eye and tell me I have it wrong, that you’re just a cold-blooded killer, then I’ll leave.” His expression hardened, and his jaw twitched, but he didn’t speak. I waited.

“If I tell you the truth,” he said finally, “There’s no turning back. You’re either all-in or you leave, right now. And I don’t think you want to know.”

“I know what I want.” I told him.

I kissed him.

For the first time in two weeks, the squirming feeling in my stomach disappeared and I felt right again. Kami, I’d missed him so much. He didn’t kiss back right away, but when he did, I knew he’d missed me too.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

“I really am stuck with you, aren’t I?”

I nodded. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but I was scared of breaking him. His good hand came to rest on my hip and I sank into it gratefully.

“Ok Kags, if you’re so sure; tomorrow morning, Sango, Kohaku and I are going away, and I don’t know when we’ll be able to come back, if ever. If you come with us, I’ll tell you everything.” I hesitated.

Run away with him? It sounded way more romantic in novels. My family would be worried sick about me, would they try to find me? Would they be alright without me? What if I never came back?

But the alternative was to leave Inuyasha to deal with…whatever it was he was dealing with. And it had to be bad, whatever he’d done tonight had nearly killed him, and tomorrow they were just up and leaving the life they’d built here. If this was the last time I ever saw him, and I never found out what became of him, I think I’d regret it until the day I die.

I didn’t say that though, I needed to at least pretend that I was thinking it over or he’d accuse me of being hasty and try to talk me out of it.

We heard a knock at the door. Inuyasha’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, what now?” He grumbled, “I bet it’s the landlord complaining about all the extra people tonight.” We headed back into the family room.

“Miroku!” Sango exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

Miroku was panting like he’d just ran here. You know what, that’s probably exactly what he did. Why though?

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here?’ You texted me.”

Sango shook her head, looking baffled. She shot a questioning look over her shoulder at us, but we were as confused as she was.

Having finally caught his breath, Miroku took out his phone and read

**Miroku, I know we haven’t talked for a while, but can you come over right away? It’s urgent.**

“I’ll be in my room,” Kohaku said innocently, “Eleven am sharp right? Goodnight!”

He ducked into his bedroom and locked the door. Probably a wise decision.

“Hey Sango,” Inuyasha said, “We’re grounding him, right?”

Sango nodded.

“Yup.”


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Miroku meet Sesshomaru

* * *

 

_Kagome_

Miroku’s arrival made my decision for me. All that was left was to figure out how to handle this with my family.

While Inuyasha slept beside me, I agonized over what to say. I couldn’t disappear without a word, that was too cruel. Finally, I settled on what I hoped was a happy medium between honesty and reassurance.

**Dear Mom, Grandpa and Sota,**

**I’m going away for a while. This year has been a whirlwind so far and I’ve realized that I don’t actually know what to do with my life. I need a change, see the world and figure out who I am and what I want. I need to do something foolish and spontaneous before I can settle and be responsible forever. I’m not asking you to understand, just to accept my decision and try not to worry.**

**I promise you I’m alright, and I love you very much.**

**Xx Kagome**

My finger paused over the send button. There was no turning back once I sent this and despite my words, Mom would worry. She’d ask herself where she went wrong, why I felt like I had to do this. I winced as the first rays of sunlight hit my face, momentarily blinding me. Inuyasha rolled onto his back and yawned.

I stared in fascination as his canines lengthened right before my eyes. Even more interesting was his ears. In just a few seconds, they’d morphed from rounded human ears, to pale elf-like ones and finally to the furry triangles I knew and loved, all while sliding up the sides of his head. It looked like it might hurt, but his expression remained peaceful. Perhaps he’s just used to it. He yawned again, eyes opening enough to reveal a bleary strip of amber.

He tugged me down for a kiss and grunted in satisfaction when we made contact.

“Just checking.” He mumbled. He sat up and stretched. The wound in his shoulder had healed a lot! All that remained of it was an angry looking red scar, but even that would be gone soon.

I closed my eyes and kissed him again.

* * *

 

We packed in relative silence. There was an awkwardness in the air. In particular, I could tell that Sango wanted to scold Kohaku for undermining her, but she knew nobody would take her seriously if she tried. She’d have to stop staring at Miroku first. And let go of his hand.

Sango and Miroku headed downstairs first. Once they were out of earshot, Inuyasha broke the silence.

“Hey Kohaku,”

The boy jumped but met Inuyasha’s stern gaze with defiance.

“You’re an underhanded little shit.”

There was a moment of silence and I’ll admit I was eager to see what happened next. After another minute of Kohaku silently refusing to apologize, Inuyasha’s face split into a proud smile. Ruffling Kohaku’s hair, he picked up the last bag and started for the door. When he was gone, Kohaku blindly groped for something to lean against and exhaled loudly.

I laughed but I felt a swell of pride of my own. Standing up for yourself is hard, but when it involves defying someone you love…I took out my phone and looked at my unsent message.

_I’m sorry Mama._

I hit send.

* * *

 

I did not get the explanation I was hoping for during the car ride. Instead, I got a lecture about where we were going and how to act. I think there are fewer rules for meeting the Queen of England.

The short version is that we are going to stay with Inuyasha’s incredibly wealthy and strict half-brother Sesshomaru. All the rules boiled down to ‘be respectful’ but in ways I might not have even considered; bow your head when he enters the room, do not touch _anything_ , address the servants politely, if they offer to assist with something, let them or they may be punished for being idle, don’t hit Jaken on the head.

Ok, Sango threw that one in and it was directed at Inuyasha. Who the heck is Jaken?

“And finally,” Inuyasha said, “everyone except Rin is a full demon. Don’t stare at any of them.”

I gaped. Full demon? So, I was right? Demons are still alive?

We pulled up in front of the most luxurious mansion I had ever seen. Inuyasha wasn’t kidding, Sesshomaru must be rolling in it! I wonder if he sleeps on silk sheets…I don’t know if I’d like that. They’re probably smooth and comfortable, but I think I’d slip right out of bed if I tried to roll over.

We were greeted by a line of maids and a well, I’m not sure what to call him. He looks like a lawn ornament come to life; he only comes up to my waist, wearing old fashioned brown robes and he’s got green skin and is that a beak? It took a second look at the maids for me to notice things; one had scales on her arms and fins on her ears, another had curled horns and hooves, and one had vibrant turquoise hair and pointed ears.

Inuyasha’s advice came in handy right away; the maids insisted on taking our things up to the guest rooms, drawing a bath for Sango and me, offering a guided tour of the house. It made my head spin. So, I nodded and said thank you to everything, holding tightly to Inuyasha’s hand.

“Inuyasha.” At the sound of Kagura’s voice, the maids quickly knelt and bowed deeply.

“Kagura.” He replied. I blinked in surprise; there is no way Kagura’s eyes were that shade of red when I met her last night. I’m sure I’d remember that. Does this mean Kagura is a demon?

They looked each other up and down. When her eyes landed on me, I swear she smiled just a little.

“Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you in his study, come.”

“Should I wag my tail too?” Inuyasha grumbled. He squeezed my hand before letting go and following Kagura up the stairs.

We were guided to the banquet hall where their idea of a modest lunch awaited us. I say that, because the fish-scaled maid apologized for the “meager meal” and promised dinner would be better. I won’t go into detail, but I will say I need to steal the chef’s recipe book.

When we finished eating, Sango and I let the maids usher us into a beautiful bathroom with an enormous tub. They left us alone but assured us first that all we had to do was ring the bell and they’d come. It took a few minutes for the tension to break, but it did, and I can’t tell you how happy I am about that. We talked about TV shows and clothes and hobbies and stuff. Normal things that teenage girls talk about. I missed her. I talk so much about Inuyasha, I don’t think I’ve done justice to how much Sango means to me as a friend. There was a little bit of awkwardness, but only in the sense that we were pointedly talking about anything but our, uh, situation.

Afterwards, we headed up to the guest quarters where Miroku and Kohaku were waiting. Kohaku seemed really nervous. Red and stammering, he politely asked if I could give them some privacy. I agreed, but I wasn’t alone for long. Inuyasha had long finished the meet with his brother and was laying star-fish style on the bed with an arm draped dramatically over his eyes.

He didn’t have to look up, his twitching ears were enough to indicate he knew I was there. I sat down…on what little space there was. He didn’t move, so I poked him in the ribs. That earned me a glare, but there was no real anger in it, so I felt comfortable jabbing him until he finally grumbled and shifted over.

“How did your meeting with your brother go?” I asked. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

“I thought having Kagura back would make him more tolerable to be around, but no. I hate him, he hates me and when this is done, I’m going back to pretending he doesn’t exist.” I lay on my side, facing him.

“Speaking of “this”, you promised me an explanation. I held up my end, now out with it!” That came out harsher than I intended. Maybe just reality sinking in; I hadn’t dared check my phone. I can’t bear to see Mama’s number. Tears pricked my eyes. I know he noticed, but he didn’t say anything.

With a resigned sigh, he launched into the bullet-point version of his past, starting with losing his mother when he was seven years old. I did my best not to interrupt, or he’d never finish. But sometimes I just couldn’t help myself.

“You were in love with my great grandmother?!” I shrieked. Inuyasha turned scarlet.

“Will you keep it down?!” He hissed, “And I promise, it was entirely one-sided; she turned me down flat.”

Oh. Well this is awkward. I never minded looking like Kikyo before but now…it’s really effing weird. Something to address later.

His story fast-forwarded decades where nothing much seemed to happen; and then he fell into the employ of Naraku. I shivered; a guy whose name literally means hell can’t be good news.

This is where the political stuff began, and I started to get lost. If I understand correctly, Kagura and Sesshomaru had a tumultuous yet secret romance, and when it was discovered, Naraku decided to use his own daughter to discourage rebellion _and_ stick it to Sesshomaru at the same time. Getting Inuyasha to dance at the club had been Kagura’s idea. Even he wasn’t sure why; maybe she was just that desperate for if not a friendly face, a harmless one? Maybe having him around to brawl with once in a while helped her cope? I’ll never know because I’ll never ask. Kagura is scary.

Well, maybe that’s a harsh judgement. She did keep Inuyasha’s human nights secret, and she let Sango in on their little community. A kind heart, hidden under a tough exterior? Sounds familiar. I barely knew her, yet the story of what Naraku had done to her brought me to tears. But I did learn what the albino girl’s powers were. When I mentioned Kagura’s red eyes, he shrugged and said Kanna must have shut down her glamour spells.

My stomach turned when he reached the part about killing the old man. And not just him; six others too.

“I hadn’t killed a human in over a century,” He said quietly, “But Naraku…he said if I didn’t do it, he’d,”

He cut me off before I could finish forming Sango’s name.

“He threatened you, Kagome.”

My jaw dropped in what I’m sure was a very attractive expression. He rushed to explain that they’d been monsters, barely human. I tried to listen, but there was a dull roar in my ears. I didn’t realize I was crying until he stopped talking and looked alarmed.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered, brushing the tears away, “I doubted you, I should have at least listened, I should have…” All his life, everyone always expecting the worst of him. How did he deal with it?

His arms came around me and I broke into sobs.

“You did what any sane person would.” He said quietly, stroking my hair.

“Sango didn’t.” I protested.

We were briefly interrupted by the sound of Sango shouting, but I couldn’t make out her words. Inuyasha motioned at the wall with his head.

“Yeah, but Sango is kinda fucked up.” I gasped, making him snort. “What? Even she says so.” He tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes. My breath caught. He had more to say, I’m sure he did, but I was also sure that it could wait oh, half an hour?

His amber eyes burned with desire and my heart began to race. Better make that forty-five minutes.

* * *

 

By the time we were done, the sky had gone dark enough that I could only barely see the lake outside his window. I was sweaty and there was an ache between my legs, but I was so _happy._ Sex with him is amazing, but just being with him is enough. The lazy grin and flicking ears told me he felt the same. We managed to muster the energy to put on our pyjamas. Well, I did. Putting on a pair of sweatpants turned out to be Inuyasha’s limit.

I stood and stretched, looking out the window.

I stifled a shriek, jumping back. Inuyasha was instantly beside me.

“What’s the matter?” He demanded.

“There’s something out there,” I stammered, “In the lake.” To my shock, he relaxed.

“Oh, that’s just the dragon. Don’t worry, Rin insists he’s harmless.”

Um, back the hell up there! The dragon?! And here I thought nothing else could possibly surprise me.

I looked out the window again at the enormous, hulking body rising from the lake. Call me crazy, but I felt like it was looking right at us. I shivered.

“Those glowing red eyes are creepy as hell.” I remarked.

It happened in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha’s expression turned horrified and he shouted at me to get down, shielding my body with his just as the monster burst through the wall.

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle at the mansion

* * *

 

_Kagome._

Inuyasha’s body landing on mine knocked the wind out of me and I was thankful that the floor was carpeted, or I might have lost consciousness. Inuyasha pushed himself up halfway and blood dripped from a gash in his arm.

“Kagome,” He growled, “You need to get away from here, understand?”

Leave him? I couldn’t! But what good was I to him right now? 

Talons came swinging towards us again and Inuyasha flung me back with such force that the carpet burned my skin. Backflipping, he snatched up his sword and yanked it from its sheath. Before my eyes, the rusty old katana transformed with a flash of light into an enormous fang. He crouched in front of me, ready to spring.

The monster chuckled.

“You cannot beat me with that, halfling. You know who I am, and what I can do.” Inuyasha didn’t move.

“You want Kagome? Over my dead body, Goshinki.”

I gasped. I know he told me to run, but I’m not sure my legs would support me if I tried to stand. I had no word for this creature other than a monster. Three times Inuyasha’s size, the horns and tail were like a bull’s, but he stood on two legs with long arms tipped with wickedly sharp claws. His eyes glowed red and his mouth was full of wetly shining teeth.

I’ve never been so scared in all my life. Naraku had sent this thing, to get me? Why??

“I can read your mind, half-breed. You’re wondering why Sesshomaru hasn’t appeared. The answer is simple; he isn’t here. He’s gone to kill Naraku, leaving Kagura and his beloved daughter unattended. Tell me, what do you think he’ll do when he returns to see me feasting on the girl’s corpse?”

“Nothing, because you’ll be dead.” Inuyasha snapped. He swung the sword at Goshinki’s throat, but he disappeared in a blur. How could a creature so big move that fast? I knew he was strong, but could Inuyasha win this fight? The floor gave away, weakened by the broken wall. I screamed, trying to find something, anything to grab onto.

I heard Inuyasha call my name, but he couldn’t get to me. Hands latched onto mine and kept me from plummeting into the pile of rubble below.

“Don’t worry Kags,” Miroku grunted.

“We’ve got you!” Sango panted. Together, they pulled me up to secure ground.

“Where’s Kohaku?” I asked urgently.

“He’s gone to help Kagura protect Rin.” Sango answered, her voice was a mixture of pride and frustration. “But Kagome, we need to get out of here!”

I grabbed her arms.

“But Inuyasha!” I cried, “I can’t leave him!”

“Think Kagome! Inuyasha has his hands full already, if you stick around you’ll only be in his way! He can’t beat Goshinki if he’s worried about protecting you!” I think Sango and Inuyasha have had this argument before. Miroku’s voice was gentler, but he was just as insistent.

“At the very least, we have to get out of this house before their fighting brings it down on our heads. Please Kagome!” I looked back at the battle. The emergency flood lights had come on, drawing my attention to the garish wounds dotting Inuyasha’s body.

_Calm down, Kagome. Those are just grazes, or he’d have been torn in half by now. Ngh!_

He seemed like he could barely even feel the pain, he matched Goshinki’s every move, gradually pushing him further and further from the house. The damage was even more widespread than I’d thought; in that one attack, Goshinki had decimated the entire side of the mansion facing the lake. The floorboards creaked under our feet; a reminder to be careful, but to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. The stairs had been destroyed. One wrong move and we’d be impaled on one of the many jagged shards of wood.

We did make it down, though Miroku lost his footing and landed hard enough that I heard his ankle crack.

“Miroku!” Sango cried. A sudden rush of wind, almost like the start of a tsunami grabbed my attention.

With a battle cry, Inuyasha leapt into the air and slashed at Goshinki’s head. To my horror, Goshinki caught the sword in his jaws and bit down.

The sword shattered. Inuyasha’s moment of shock was all Goshinki needed to tear a gash in Inuyasha’s stomach.

His limp body hit the ground with a thump, in a steadily growing pool of blood.

I stopped thinking. I heard Sango call for me to come back, but I ignored her. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be.

“Inuyasha!” I sobbed, tears rolled down my cheeks in hot streaks. “Inuyasha!!” I kept running, I had to get to him.

Goshinki suddenly materialized into my path. I saw the claws swinging towards me and instinctively, I held up my hands to protect my face. The blow never came. A flash of blinding pink light burst from my palms. Whatever it was, it was strong enough to send Goshinki flying.

I didn’t stop, I had to get to him.

I dropped to my knees, nearly losing my balance.

“Inuyasha, get up,” I begged, “Please don’t be dead, you have to get up!”

His eyes were open, but empty.

Goshinki’s chuckle sent a chill down my spine.

“Naraku was right about you. Your power is wasted on you, but I will soon fix that!”

He snatched me right off the ground and lifted me to eye level. His eyes narrowed in a cruel smile and his mouth opened.

“No!” I screamed as the horrible truth dawned on me. I thrashed, I kicked, I beat him with my fists, but I might as well have been fighting a wall. “No! Inuyasha! Inuyasha, help!”

Goshinki dropped me. I don’t mean he let me go, his entire arm went crashing to the ground. I screamed at the impact when his claws punctured my stomach.

It was Goshinki’s turn to look shocked. And me, I wasn’t sure how to feel.

Inuyasha was alive and on his feet, but he wasn’t himself. His eyes were red with icy blue pupils, jagged purple crests had appeared on his cheeks and his fangs and claws had lengthened to deadly points.

“What’s this?” Goshinki exclaimed, “Your mind has become nothing but bloodlust! How is this possible?”

Inuyasha didn’t answer, he just smiled.

 I crawled out of Goshinki’s dismembered limb with a hand pressed against my stomach. Call me a coward if you want, but I couldn’t bear to watch. Goshinki was a monster and needed to die, I could understand that. But I don’t know what was worse; the wet sound of spurting blood or Inuyasha’s laughter.

I felt something hard and round brush my fingers. Blinking in surprise, I held it up.

A shiny pink bead, the size of a large marble.

“What the hell is happening to me?” I whispered. A breeze tickled my fevered skin and I was suddenly aware of the eerie silence.

I forced myself to look. Goshinki was in pieces and at the centre of it, with his crimson gaze fixed on me, was Inuyasha. He took a step towards me.

“Inuyasha!” Sango put herself in front of me. Miroku hadn’t moved from where he’d landed; he must have been hurt worse than I thought. “You’ve got to fight it. The enemy is gone.” She went closer to him, with her hands raised in a nonthreatening display.

“This isn’t you,” she crooned, “there’s no need for you to fight anymore.” He tried to sidestep her. She blocked his path. A menacing growl rose from his throat and she still refused to move. Snarling in anger, Inuyasha batted her out of the way like she was nothing more than an irritating fly. She grunted when she hit the ground, clutching her shoulder.

What should I do? I had no idea how bad the wound in my stomach was; would it tear open if I tried to run? Besides, if I ran, he would chase.

He was only inches away from me now, crouched down so our eyes met.

_You did what any sane person would do._

I’d doubted him once before and nearly lost him forever. This might be the craziest thing I have ever done, but…

Shaking, I wrapped my arms around him in the lightest of embraces.

“Thank you, you saved my life.” I whispered, “But you need to change back ok? Sango is going to be pissed that you hit her, and you need to apologize. Please?”

He’d gone completely still.

 _It’s official,_ I thought, as his blood soaked through my pyjama top and mingled with mine, _I am completely insane._ But I wouldn’t let go. I trusted him with my life.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, either from blood loss, the adrenaline crash or both and I began to lurch to the side. I was caught by a strong but gentle hand.

“Kagome…” He murmured in a velvety timbre, “Kagome.”

The sight of his honey gold eyes made me dissolve into tears. Pressing my face into his shoulder, I clung to him and sobbed.

* * *

 

I don’t remember when I lost consciousness, but it was morning when I woke up. While I was unconscious, my injuries had been cleaned, bandaged and I’d been changed into clean clothing. The bead had been strung onto a thread and hung around my neck. I gave it an experimental touch. I’d expected it to be cool, but it was warm and seemed to hum with energy. Just what the hell was this thing?

I had so many questions! But first and foremost; I looked around. I was in a makeshift hospital tent. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all lay on cots similar to mine. Sango’s arm was in a sling and Miroku’s ankle had been treated as well. Inuyasha was more bandage than skin, but he was sleeping soundly.

“Miss Kagome?”

I blinked.

“Rin?” I asked. My voice was hoarse. Must have been all the screaming from last night.

“You’re safe now,” She said kindly, pushing my bangs away from my face. “But when you’re feeling up to it, Father wants to talk to you.”

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt so lethargic that I didn’t think to resist when Rin gently eased the necklace over my head and took it away.

* * *

 


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru drops a bomb that leaves Kagome reeling

* * *

 

_Kagome_

My mattress shifted, and I felt a hesitant hand rest on my leg. With a groan, I opened my eyes to see who it was.

“Inuyasha…” I whispered. I weakly stretched my arm out towards him, wincing at the pain. He took my hand and squeezed it so hard that I hissed out loud.

“Sorry!” He apologized hastily, easing his grip. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” I replied, making him laugh. “You?”

The humour faded from his face. His eyes dropped to his knees.

“Is this my fault?” He burst out before I could ask what was wrong. “Did I…did I hurt you?”

I hesitated, remembering my hard collision with the ground when he cut Goshinki’s arm off. But that was nothing, his hand had ended up cushioning a lot of the impact. Apart from the scratches and bruises, my only serious wound was in my stomach and that wasn’t his fault.

“No, you didn’t.” I told him. I meant it, but I’d waited to long too answer. I could feel his hand in mine starting to tremble.

I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed it.

“I don’t remember anything.” Inuyasha whispered. “I was fighting, my sword broke and then I blacked out. You swear I’m not the one that hurt you?”

“You hurt me.” Sango interjected loudly, making us jump in surprise. She was upright and awake. The left side of her face was scraped raw, and there was a cut just above her eye. But her expression wasn’t overly angry. Annoyed and hurt maybe, but not angry.

“Oh yes,” she continued, gesturing at her face, “this was all you.  See if I ever help you again.”

“She was trying to protect me,” I murmured, “You were coming towards me and she blocked your path.”

Inuyasha’s mouth fell open. Standing up, he made his way to Sango’s bed and sat down on it, never taking his eyes off her. Miroku had awoken as well, and we watched in breathless silence.

“Sango, I’m”

“Oh stop,” Sango grumbled, “I can’t deal with those puppy eyes of yours.”

They embraced, holding each other as tightly as they dared. Miroku looked away but said nothing.

If he feels at all like I do, I don’t blame him.

It’s not jealousy exactly. Looking at them, I don’t feel angry or betrayed. But their relationship, the love they feel for each other is so intense that I feel like an intruder watching this. They have a bond of family, friendship with just enough romance to make it weird. A few days ago, I would have called it unfathomable. But now that I know and have seen exactly what he put himself through, for me, it feels childish to be jealous.

 I’m a part of this now and I’m glad for that. I’m glad they aren’t alone anymore.

“When we get home, you are doing all the grocery shopping and cleaning the bathrooms for the next three months.”

“Uh excuse me? All that because I pushed you? I didn’t know you were a little bitch.”

“Say that to my face, you damn dog!”

“I just did!”

“Oh, you just wait, I’m going to make that stomach wound look like a papercut!”

“I’d love to see you try!”

Miroku and I looked at each other and dissolved into laughter. Inuyasha and Sango stared at us in astonishment.

“Did you guys hit your heads?” Inuyasha asked. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and let them fall. I felt delirious, maybe I was concussed after all.

“I love you so much,” I choked, wiping my cheeks. “All of you.”

* * *

 

We spent the rest of the day recuperating. Kohaku came by to see how we were and fill us in on where he’d been. However confident Naraku had felt that Goshinki would succeed, he’d also sent a small army of minor demons just to trash the place and make off with Rin if they could. He couldn’t hide the pride in his voice when he told us about how many he’d managed to kill. Sango may not have been happy to hear about him fighting, but there was barely a scratch on him. Inuyasha was hurt the worst by far, but he also had his fancy hanyou healing powers, so he was far more energetic than I would have been. Ok, that’s not saying much. I’d be dead. My point is that he was up and stomping around by the next morning and I was still afraid to move.

Give me a break, I’m a fragile human. I reached to touch the bead around my neck and gasped when it wasn’t there. For some reason, this gave me a very bad feeling. I just knew in my gut that that little jewel was important.

I suddenly remembered that Rin had visited me…and taken the necklace from me. Why?

I had my answer as soon as I asked the question. Rin had taken the jewel because Sesshomaru told her to. But what did Sesshomaru want with it? If I’d needed confirmation that the jewel was important, this was it. And I needed it back. I waved over the nurse that was rebandaging Miroku’s ankle.

“Please, I need to speak to Lord Sesshomaru.”

* * *

 

To Inuyasha’s surprise, Sesshomaru came to us. Right away, Rin dashed up to me, holding the necklace in her hand.

“Here you go, Miss Kagome. I’m sorry I took it, but Father said he needed to have a look at it.”

Sesshomaru bore absolutely no signs of having been in a fight recently. His suit was perfectly pressed and there wasn’t a silver hair out of place. I agree with Inuyasha, he’s infuriating. His golden eyes roamed the room, taking in the damage. His gaze lingered the longest on Inuyasha and me. There was a tightness in his face that suggested lack of sleep.

“Did you have to destroy half my estate?” He asked irritably.

Inuyasha’s reply made me snort. Mom would have been appalled.

“Before you ask, the Tessaiga cannot be completely restored. But that’s a conversation for another time. I’ll give you credit for dispatching Goshinki, he was Naraku’s most dangerous.”

Inuyasha’s ears twitched, showing that he was pleased with the compliment, but he kept his face neutral. It was obvious that the news about the sword bothered him. It must have meant a lot to him.

“And what about you?” Inuyasha demanded, “Is Naraku dead?”

A truly ugly look crossed Sesshomaru’s face for a split second.

“No.” He growled. “Listen carefully and don’t you dare interrupt me. I will not explain a second time.”

We all nodded obediently, even Kohaku and Rin. I idly noticed that they were holding hands. Another conversation for another time, I suppose.

“I have had every vassal at my disposal researching that jewel. What it is, and why it’s incomplete.”

I blinked and looked at it again, turning it over in my hands. He was right, there was a small chunk of it missing. In the heat of battle and the haze of pain, I hadn’t noticed.

“That jewel is a crystallized soul. The missing piece is the secret to Naraku’s power.” Sesshomaru ignored our shocked reactions and continued, but I was struggling to understand why Inuyasha suddenly looked horrified.

“Naraku seemed to appear overnight. Never had there been a demon that could spawn other demons from his own body and he quickly rose to infamy. Enough that I was forced to take him seriously. I have always wondered why he stopped at five and why for decades, Naraku has been content to sit in the background and let his children act in his stead. The answer is that Naraku himself is nearly powerless, his only tie to life is the small portion of the jewel he possesses.”

The ugly expression crossed Sesshomaru’s face again.

“Unfortunately, the only way for Naraku to be killed, is to make the jewel whole again. That is something I cannot do.” He trailed off and his gaze landed on me.

“No.” Inuyasha breathed, “No, no, no.”

A chill had settled over me.

“I don’t understand. What can I do?”

Inuyasha brought a shaky hand to his face and his shoulders trembled with bitter laughter.

“I should have known…That’s why you look like her.”

“You are the only one that can reclaim Naraku’s portion of the soul, because it’s your soul.” Sesshomaru explained.

“Yours,” Inuyasha corrected, looking unbearably sad, “And Kikyo’s.”

* * *

 

 


End file.
